Bring Me Flowers
by Hazel1406
Summary: Rebecca is just a young girl going to work at a mansion she was sent to work to. Though just how will things go when she realizes someone she met in a club is living there? Mainly a BillyxRebecca including LeonxAda, ChrisxJill, ClairexSteve
1. Prolougue

The brunette girl began to laugh as she held the gorgeous bouquet of flowers in her hands. "You know, it's really funny."

The dark haired male looked at her. "You think my love for you is funny? Just what else do I need to do to make you believe I changed? And trust me on that one, I've done _everything_."

"No, I believe you." She kissed him tenderly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's just funny, because this all started with one dumb game of yours that began with fights . . . with hurtful things being done. . . and with dangerous situations . . . , but in the end, look at where we stand now."

Only now he laughed too. "You're right. I feel like such a disgrace now that I look back at it. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, I do." The girl pulled her long hair back. Who knew that remedy would actually work on growing hair real fast? But she did keep in mind it's been some time now. "I was pretty stupid as well, and actually _I_ was the one who almost ruined my own life. Do _you_ forgive me?"

He smirked. "You know I do, beautiful."

She stared at him for a while, a smile on her face, and then began to kiss him, leaving the flowers on the drawer next to her.

Everything was just perfect.


	2. Party

**NEWS: So, this right here is one of the first four chapters of "Bring Me Flowers" I'll be publishing for now. I'll continue to post the rest of the story after May. Reason for this is because my major test that determine whether I'll pass or not are coming up and I really need to focus on school these past months till after May. Also I need to re-plot this story, the first four chapters are the only first chapters I decided will not be alternated and remain as I wrote them. If I write the next chapters and feel satisfied with them, I'll publish them one at a time. After all, Spring Break is coming up and I may be able to publish 2 or 3 more chapters if I feel satisfied with the way I wrote them in my new plot I'm making for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I of course do NOT own these characters. CAPCOM does. But you already now that, so there's no need for this, really.**

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

_Part I_

* * *

A nun walked throughout the halls of an enormous orphanage run by nuns.

It was dark outside and the rain made a quite peaceful noise throughout the place. She herself was glad it wasn't a thunder storm, or unless the poor little children would be too scared to rest.

A loud knock on the doors of the orphanage caught her attention.

Moving quickly to the door, she answered. "Yes?"

She heard no reply.

"Hello?" She opened the door a bit more to see no one in sight but the cold rain dripping.

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

Sudden cries made her look down, to only find a small baby girl, who looked like she was just newly born, wrapped around in a warm blanket inside a basket with a few things.

She picked up the small delicate girl and studied her, thinking that the girl looked just like a baby doll with those blue between green curious eyes. Then what looked like a note tucked in the basket caught the nun's eye.

She grabbed it and read the first thing that caught her attention that was on the note. "...Rebecca Chambers." she read her name out loud, but didn't go any further into reading the note.

She looked at the baby girl in her arms once more, and then took the baby inside. "Father Gomez must be informed about this."

*+*+*+*+*18 years later*+*+*+*+*

Hospitals had their own kind of public running around the place, didn't they?

Doctors working. Patients coming and leaving. And nurses rushing here and there.

Along a half busy hall, a young pretty nurse walked alone. Her short brunette hair shone so beautifully upon the sunlight hitting across the windows, one would have to think she was a petite model, or even a doll, instead of an ordinary nurse that didn't get paid much.

She held a note pad and examined it as she walked. Mumbling a few words over her breath, she finally came to a stop at the floor's main desk.

"Here are the results for the patient in room 206 you asked for." she said.

The over age lady in the desk took the results from the girl. "Thank you, so much, my darling." The lady then sighed and scratched her white puffy hair. "I don't even know why they don't pay you enough for your help or offer you a better position to be attending at."

"I hear patience really works." The young nurse replied.

"Well, you may just be 18 years old, my dear, but I suggest you work a bit harder. I took some time myself to get where I am today." The old nurse then stood up and walked away, leaving the young nurse thoughtful of her words.

_'I suggest you work a bit harder. I took some time myself to get where I am today', _the lady's words kept repeating over her head.

"Rebecca!"

The young nurse looked up to the sound of her name, to only see her friends running to her.

"Claire, Jill, what are you two doing here?" Rebecca asked them once they reached her.

"Thought we should have dropped by and check up on you." Claire Redfield replied as she leaned over the desk and played with her red hair.

"Or at least come pick you up from the hospital, your time here is almost up." Jill reminded her as she mentioned to the clock hanging on the wall behind them.

Rebecca looked over to it, and saw she was right. "Time sure flies by fast."

"But you better keep going; Claire and I have to get ready for tonight's party. And don't forget you're going with us, young missy. Leon should be there with a few friends."

Rebecca groaned. "Do I have to go again?"

"Yes, unless you want to stay single for the rest of your life." Claire stood up straight.

"Come on, I can do whatever I want with my social life later, but all I'm focusing on is on getting my dream job." Rebecca started walking to the elevator, knowing Claire and Jill would be following her.

"Will you quit being so busy all the time?" Claire rolled her eyes. "You need to at least learn to have fun for once in a while and go with us. You know you actually have fun once you start dancing. I mean, you just put on those hair extensions, wear those clothes and turn into someone else once you hear the music play."

"Well I would get back to my party habits, but I don't think Sister Maya would like us going to parties late at night, in specialty, Mother Anne. Besides, I'm starting to not like it anymore if I plan on becoming a doctor."

Jill smirked as she pressed a button on the elevator once they were all inside. "Sister Maya doesn't need to know anything. All she'll think is that we are still asleep in bed, she never checks. And besides, we're orphans; we don't have parents to yell at us for anymore."

"No, but Mother Anne does sometimes." Rebecca thought about it. "But what if she does check this time? She has been getting quite suspicious on us sneaking out lately."

"We'll think of something on Mother Anne, but all that matters now is for you to get dressed and go get ready." Jill said.

Rebecca sighed as the doors opened. "Guess I have no choice then."

*+*+*+*+*Later that day*+*+*+*+*

"So how was our day today?" Sister Maya asked the three girls as she tucked them into bed. She was only 25 years old and she was very understanding when it came to the girls.

"You know how hospitals are." Rebecca replied. "Always busy here and there."

"I guess that's not really a surprise." She then turned to Jill and Claire. "What about you two? I hope you haven't been getting into any trouble lately."

"Not this time." Jill answered. "And I'm making sure of it."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Sister Maya sighed and stood up. "You may be the oldest, Jill, but Mother Superior Anne thinks Rebecca has more maturity than you probably have." She walked over to the door and turned off the lights. "Good night, girls." And with that she was gone.

"Ok, she's gone now." Claire said after five seconds and got up to remove her nightgown, to reveal a red tank top and mini skirt. "All I need to do now is curl my hair. It'll only take a few minutes."

Jill did the same, but she had a sparkling blue tube top with a black skirt. All she really needed to do was brush her hair and she would have been ready to go. "I'll help you with the extensions." She said as she began to apply them one by one onto Rebecca's hair. "Claire, when you're done, do her make up."

Claire nodded as she quickly ironed her hair.

Rebecca just stayed still and let Jill do her job. She certainly wasn't sure if she wanted to go to those late night parties at that famous club in town. Yes, Rebecca would have to admit she loved dancing freely on the dance floor, but what she had come to love the most was trying to become a doctor. She sighed as Jill finished applying the last pieces of strands, and moved on to help her with her gown.

When Jill removed her gown, she moved on to touch up a few things, while Claire, with her newly done red curls, came to do Rebecca's make up.

She didn't know what she would do with Claire and Jill anymore. Of course, they were the best of friends Rebecca could ever ask for, but now, sneaking off to the club wasn't what Rebecca wanted to do anymore.

Claire finally closed her makeup and smiled as she looked at Rebecca. "Can you please look at yourself in a mirror? You look like one of those party Barbie dolls." Claire turned around satisfied and started fixing the beds, making lumps on them to make it seem like they were asleep right there.

Rebecca walked to a nearby mirror, and looked at the cute party girl with a green one sleeved shirt and that blue jean short skirt. Or what Rebecca liked to call Jill and Claire's creation of herself of going out to clubs with them.

But she did have to agree, there sure was a big difference with the real Rebecca and this party girl, if you didn't really look closely at how the make-up made her look a bit more daring. As much as it pained her to say, this was convincing her.

She smiled. _"I guess one last night at the club wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?"_

Jill threw the rope out the window to ready the rope for their only way in and out. She looked at the girls, who know stared at her.

"Are you girls ready?"

* * *

**You should definitely review this!**


	3. Little Party Girl

The club was crowded as usual. The rave lights blinked different colors as the hottest club hits played. The exotic dancers danced in their special areas to live up the place.

Leon Kennedy sat in one of the booths along with three other people. He drank some of his alcohol drink and looked over at the female to his side. "Are you bored, dear?"

Ada Wong smirked. "Not really. I'm actually quite excited to meet these friends of yours. I hope that doesn't come as appalling to you."

Leon smiled and stared at the couple in front of him. "What about you two? Are you two getting tired of this?"

Billy Coen, Leon's cousin, and his girlfriend Excella Gionne looked up from where they had been staring at the table. You could say Billy was just dating her because the single life was getting far too boring for him. Also he just wanted to live the fun life without the word "love" taken any place in it, and Excella was far perfect for that. Reason for that was, he didn't think a love life was right for him, and besides, games were always fun to play.

"Well, I am." Excella scowled. "It's pointless to be sitting here doing nothing why they get here."

"If you're so bored, then go get yourself a drink." Billy said slightly annoyed. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing."

Excella smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Want me to get you anything while I'm at that?"

"Sure." Billy answered and threw her a smirk. "You know my kind of drink."

Excella laughed and left her seat and walked over to the bar, which was pretty far away from them, but only because the second floor was just basically the perimeter of the place.

"I guess I'll never understand your doings, man. Why do you like playing these types of games with women?" Leon asked. "You can always pick up another girl here, and hopefully get involved in something good. It's not that difficult, man."

Billy shrugged. "I guess I just don't really give a shit about life these days. But I'll do that whenever I feel the need to. But for now, I'm gonna go dance a little downstairs, see what's new. Tell Excella I'll be back then."

By the time they had gotten there, the whole place was crowded, making it impossible to recognize Leon in the crowd.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Claire yelled.

"No, it's impossible to make out anyone in here." Jill yelled back.

Rebecca liked the feeling being here. She was ready to dance the night away, but that feeling had gotten weaker over the years. Honestly, she only liked being here for now was because she didn't plan on coming back here anymore. So tonight, Rebecca would make the best of it. "Hey, guys. I'm going to go dance a little. I'll meet you guys later." Rebecca told the girls.

"Alright, just be careful." Jill looked at Rebecca. "We're going to go hang out in the booths in case you decide to look for us. Maybe we'll find Leon there. Oh, and if you decide to dance the night away, just meet us at the entrance at 11:30." And with that, Rebecca had disappeared in the crowed.

Jill and Claire had finally reached the booths at the second floor, which were a bit more blocked out from the loud music in the club.

Claire spotted Leon far off in one of the booths along with some Chinese lady. "Hey, look! I found him." Claire told a Jill, who had also spotted him.

The both walked towards Leon, planning to surprise him, but that had failed, because Leon had already spotted them both too.

"Jill, Claire, glad you guys made it." Leon greeted them and then looked over at the Chinese lady next to him. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Ada Wong, my girlfriend. Ada, Jill and Claire Redfield."

"Hello." They both said at the same time extending their hands to her.

"Nice to finally meet the two of you." Ada shook both their hands, a small smile building on her face. "Leon talks so much about you two. Well, actually I thought it was three of you he talked about."

"Say, where is Rebecca?" Leon then looked at Jill and Claire. "Did she actually finally stick to her plan of not coming back here and focusing on a better career, or something?"

"Actually," Jill looked out the glass at the crowd dancing at the bottom. "Our lovely "wanna-be-doctor" actually came, but she decided to go dance all by herself down there."

"Funny, that's what Billy did too. He just went down there himself. In that case take a seat, he won't be back soon when it comes to things like this." Leon gestured at the two seats empty in the round table. He didn't gesture for the one near Ada, because he knew who wouldn't be too happy about it by the time they came back.

"Billy? Who's that?" Claire asked while sitting down.

"I believe that's my boyfriend you're talking about." An elegant woman appeared with two drinks in her hands. She then glared at Leon. "Who are these two?"

"These two are Leon's friends, Jill and Claire." Ada answered for him. "They'll accompany us for some time."

"Hmm." The woman stared at Jill and Claire, and sat down, avoiding them. "I guess nice meeting you then. I'm Excella Gionne."

Jill and Claire threw her a light smile, and quickly stared at each other, sending those looks only they understood between themselves.

Well these were going to be the best few hours of the night. Or make that less, please.

"So, Leon," Jill said after a few minutes. "Where's Pete?"

"He's too busy running the club." Leon said. "He'll be very busy tonight, since there's so many people here tonight. That's why we decided to come up here. It's more settled."

"Aww," Claire whined. "But I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to hang out with him too."

"Oh, leave that for another day." Jill said. "You can take over the stage then, but not now."

Claire sighed. "Alright."

The music playing had Rebecca dancing her mind away. She kind of had lost track of what time it was, but that didn't matter at the moment. If it had been time to go, Jill and Claire would have been searching for her by now.

The darkness and sudden flashing of the lights, plus her extensions in her face, made it a bit difficult to see, but the music was so great Rebecca didn't care about seeing at moment. After all, this was her last party girl time she'd give and then give it all up for some time until she found a better job that actually paid her and offered her a good deal of job. Even though Sister Maya loved her and Jill and Claire, Rebecca knew the moment where she'd have to kick them out to start a life of their own would come soon. Though good thing was that if they couldn't make a living after a month, they'd be welcomed back.

The actual reason she hadn't kicked Jill out was because Jill wasn't very good at finding jobs, nor could the poor thing hold her own place to live. She'd tried when she turned 18, when Claire and Rebecca were just 14 and 13. Rebecca remembered that month Jill was gone and then suddenly reappeared in the orphanage, claiming Sister Maya had let her stay longer since she couldn't make a good a living of herself yet. But if they kept making troubles like sneaking out and getting caught, they'd get kicked out. Only Claire's older brother, Chris Redfield had gotten a job at a mansion and could never come to visit Claire, because he was needed almost 24/7. That was actually why Jill and Rebecca never met him.

As a matter of fact, Jill _could_ make a living of herself. But that would involve her doing dangerous things. Rebecca looked up, frowning a little at one of the exotic dancers dancing on the poles somewhere near the stage. This dancer was actually more appropriate than the ones compared to a strip club, but just looking up at one of those poles made Rebecca worry a little about Jill. Sure, Rebecca could dance on one of those things, but she would never dare say it nor actually do it. It'd just put a terrible name on her than this party side of her already did.

Rebecca suddenly shook her head back into reality. She realized she shouldn't be worrying about something like this right now, so she danced with no problem then, actually a smile suddenly creeping up her face.

Though someone's company nearby her told her she wasn't dancing alone. Rebecca looked behind her quickly, part of her real hair and extensions covering part of her face.

But Rebecca was quite surprised to see a handsome man dancing with her.

Rebecca's party girl attitude slowly began to die down into her normal self, causing Rebecca to blush, even though the darkness of the club downstairs and sudden flashing of the lights made it difficult to really notice the change of attitude in her. Though all Rebecca could do was keep dancing to try to avoid any of the obviousness of her new sudden developed crush for the guy dancing with her.

* * *

Billy liked being down here, if Excella wasn't around, the better for now. Leon was right about him trying to actually leave Excella for a change and get serious, but what good would life be if he didn't have anyone for a good hook up? But now, he would try to fix that.

He looked around the crowd, trying to see what kind of girls had decided to show up. He caught some of Excella's type checking him out from a distance, but that's not what Billy wanted anymore. That type had gotten really old now, besides one Excella would already do.

After finally giving the few girls he wasn't interested a smirk, he walked deeper into the crowd, and all it took was that green top and those amazing hips to catch his attention. A few feet away, he saw a brunette girl dancing. In the sudden flashes of the lights she looked amazing, almost like a fantasy in his mind.

Billy made his way closer, finally dancing a little with her. From what he got to make out from her near him was that she looked young in the face, and that amazing body of hers too. It was good news and bad news.

Good news was the pretty youthfulness she had in her futures. Bad news was, he didn't want the age to be a number far too low for him. That would have just ruined his night and his game plan.

After almost 15 minutes of dancing, he noticed her turn to look at him, which made him smirk; finally catching part of her face, even though part of her hair was covering it, but he liked what he saw so far.

He edged a little closer, not knowing why, but he felt the urge to introduce himself. Which was new of him. He'd usually just dance and try his best to get them somewhere more private. "I'm Billy." He yelled to her, reaching his hand out to her. "What's your name?"

She seemed a little caught off guard when he did that, then she suddenly extended her hand to shake his. He could barely feel it. Maybe it was the dancing. Then he heard her speak.

"Um, Nice to meet you." He heard part of her small voice say. "I'm –." Billy couldn't make out what she said her name was, neither could he barely read her lips since the lights suddenly got darker. All he kind of got was her lips shaping and making the sound "ah" at the end.

"_What did she say? Looks like her lips said, Sarah? Or Clara?"_ Billy thought._ "No, that can't be it. It seemed longer than that." _It then finally struck him. _"It's probably Victoria."_

"That's a pretty name." he said soon after that, he then leaned in closer to her. "Say why don't you and I go get a drink, Victoria?"

She stared at him.

Had he gotten it wrong?

She suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh, no. Sorry. I gotta go!" Billy clearly heard that one and tried to stop her, but she was soon gone.

He quickly followed the way she had left, but failed to see her anywhere.

In defeat, Billy returned back upstairs.

* * *

Rebecca was blushing a deep red color as she quickly ran towards the entrance through the people. Never in her life had a guy, specially a good looking one, asked her for her name, or even leaned in so close like that.

His name was one thing she wouldn't forget. Billy. Rebecca sighed in slightly happily and kept on walking. Even his name seemed as amazing.

She saw Jill and Claire at the entrance and quickly joined them. "Sorry I'm a bit late." She quickly said.

Jill and Claire looked up at her. "Thank god, you showed up. Claire and I were about to look for you."

Claire observed Rebecca closely. "Are you okay? You don't seem too well."

"Oh, it's nothing." Rebecca lied. She didn't know why she lied to her, but she did. "It's just so hot in there, and so many people, it was almost difficult to breathe in there. But I made it last. We should get going now."

Jill nodded as they all quickly left the club, hoping it would go good for them since they were slightly late for Mother Anne's night check-ups.

But one question did linger Rebecca's mind.

"_Why did he think my name was Victoria?"_


	4. In My Head

The ride at the time was calm, now that they had finally been dropped off Excella alongside Ada. When Billy had came back he had to deal with her annoying nags of how could he leave to dance alone when he knew she'd be back and why did he spent most of the time there. Usually after every night out, she'd come over to his place and make up for his _lonely_ nights, but even Billy was getting tired of that too. He'd honestly been with her for her great amazing shape of body, sexy attitude and legs, but now he realized it was just for the _lonely_ nights, nothing else.

But that was almost an hour ago, now the peaceful ride home with Leon seemed like the only thing Billy did want to be in. He knew they only had a few more minutes till they arrived at the mansion, now less.

At the moment, his mind was clear. All he was actually thinking about was that girl he danced with. Victoria, he thought was her name. He wanted to know why she didn't stay long enough. Also what was her big hurry in leaving, too.

Leon looked at Billy. "Hey." He spoke in a soft voice. "You alright? You haven't said a word since you came back and even through the whole ride. Also, you missed meeting my friends, but one of them wasn't there so I guess we're all even now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Billy looked up from his seat where he was staring out the window. "Just been kinda lost in thought lately."

"Lost in thought?" Leon asked, smirking, suddenly arriving at the gates of the mansion. "What are you trying to say with that? You're finally making up your mind about Excella and getting serious with some other woman like I did?"

"No. You know damn well I'm not that type." Billy said as he undid the seatbelt and walked out of the car. "But I did meet a girl."

"A girl?" Leon kept up with Billy after he locked the car. "Really? What's her name?"

"I think it was Victoria." Billy still tried to remember if that was actually her real name, since he noticed her sort of looking confused when he said her name. "I'm not really sure if it actually is that. I couldn't really hear her clearly through all the noise."

"Well there's a surprise." Leon said sarcastically before throwing a few chuckles. "What about her appearance?"

Oh, Billy sure knew that one. Well, part of what he got to see of her at least. "Let's see, she had messy brunette hair, kind of hot if you ask me, a nice youthful body and face, also an amazing ass." Because honestly that's the only thing he kept his eyes on most of the time dancing.

"Hmm, messy brunette hair, nice youthful face and body, and an amazing ass . . ." Heh, that was a little funny, because Leon knew someone with messy brunette hair, nice body, and ass. Leon tried to see if the image fit anyone he'd seen there before, suddenly thinking he may know who he was talking about, but then again he didn't think that was really her. They walked in the mansion, soon heading up the stairs to their own rooms. "Tell me more about her face? Like eye color and all that."

Billy thought for a little. That was one of the things he didn't see, even though he came extremely close to her. "I couldn't see that from the darkness. Just what I told you."

"Well," Leon shrugged as they both stopped outside Billy's door. "I don't know who this girl is. Anyway, I gotta go to bed. I told Jill and Claire I'd meet them tomorrow."

"Two chicks, huh?" Billy smirked at that. "I thought you were real serious about Ada?"

"I am, though that'd be real hot. But these two chicks are the friends you didn't meet today. Although one of them decided to sorta stay downstairs dancing, so it was just them two I managed to talk to." Leon began to walk off to his own room far off in another hall, and suddenly turned around. "Maybe next time you'll meet the three of them. They're really cool girls, trust me." And with that, Leon disappeared out of the hall.

"Sure, next time."

* * *

The climb up to the window was a bit difficult than the climb down. Rebecca had gone first since she was the lightest, then Claire, and lastly Jill.

Rebecca quickly undid the extensions quickly and set them in her drawer. Jill finally made it up into the room and closed the window.

"Well, that was close." She sighed in relief.

A sudden click sound then followed by the lights turned on startled them both. The three looked at the light switch, to see Mother Superior Anne standing there, clearing her throat. "So would you three mind explaining to me where you came back from?"

Claire and Jill looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say to her as they silently chatted to each other with their own stares. With a sigh, Jill began to speak. "Well, we—"

"—just came back from the club." Rebecca interrupted. "I kind of wanted to go the club this time and dragged them along into going." She then looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry Mother Anne."

Mother Anne didn't budge from her spot as she just stared at Rebecca, as if trying to decide her punishment. After 5 minutes she finally shook her head and turned around towards the door. "Good night." Was all she said after she quickly disappeared. When Mother Anne did that, it wasn't a good thing.

Jill and Claire looked in astonishment at Rebecca.

"Why did you take the blame?" Jill asked.

Rebecca wished to know exactly why she had taken the blame too, and then the reason came to mind. "Honestly, I just wanted to take the blame this time." Rebecca walked over to the mirror and looked for the make-up remover. "Besides, you guys are always taking the blame."

"Well, yeah, but that's because we drag _you_ along and it actually always is our fault. And she said if she'd catch us out again it'd go bad for us." Claire said as she helped her removing her make-up. "But thanks anyway. We'll all be fine anyway if we're not doing anything bad like drinking and sleeping with tons of men. Now that would be just horrible."

"Tell me about it." Jill made a disgusted look at that, suddenly remembering that Excella woman they met that fit every description of that subject. But Jill wasn't really one to talk, because she knew too she looked that way. Jill sighed and then removed her make-up also.

When Rebecca was done she then dressed back into her nightgown. "You guys are right." She said as she settled into her bed. "I'll see what I'll have to do tomorrow to make it up to Mother Anne. I really don't like her mad at me."

Claire and Jill returned to their beds right after Jill turned off the lights.

"Sure, though as soon as your off work we're gonna go meet with Leon—and before you freak out it'll be during day time at the park, so this one will be ok to go to." Claire looked at Rebecca. "Do you wanna go?"

Rebecca looked at Claire in a thoughtful manner. "Sure, I'll catch up to you guys after work."

Rebecca then laid down and went to sleep, all she really dreamed of was that man, Billy, she had met at the club. Rebecca wanted to know when she would get the chance to meet him again.

* * *

A few light knocks on the door had woken him up. Billy grunted as he slowly stood up and looked for his shirt. He wondered who could it be at this hour of the morning. When he found his shirt he put it on and headed for the door.

To his surprise, a little girl in a pink dress with black straight hair stood there. "Where were you last night? You were supposed to read me a story before bed."

Billy smiled at lifted her up into the air. "Sorry, you know how Cousin Leon is when he wants me to go places with him, Lilly. He just never shuts up until one agrees with him."

"Ah, yeah." Lilly agreed. "He can sometimes get really annoying."

Billy laughed. "That right."

"By the way, grandma told me to come wake you, Diane, and Scotty up for breakfast."

"I should have known you were actually here to ruin my sleep." He set her down. "Tell grandma I'll be down in a few minutes, meanwhile go wake up everyone else."

"I'm on it!" and with that she was gone out the door.

Billy closed the door and looked through his clothes for something to wear downstairs. When he dressed, he suddenly remembered that girl from yesterday. To be honest, he couldn't take her out of his mind, she just stuck there, making Billy more curious to know about her.

When Billy was done he quickly made his way downstairs, on the way seeing Scotty all dazed.

"What's wrong, buddy? Not enough sleep?"

The 16 year old nodded. "Lilly can sure make stay up all night. You need to tell her to stop that."

"Sorry, I'll remember next time." Billy apologized.

Scotty's eyes brightened. "So will you take me with you and Leon to the club next time?"

Billy smirked and messed up Scotty's hair. "Nice try."

"Geesh, you're not a fun big brother sometimes." Scotty mumbled to himself.

"Sorry about that, but you're not the age yet."

"But I don't wanna wait another 10 years for me to turn 26 like you and then I'm finally able to go out like you do."

Billy's smirk disappeared. "Thanks for making me feel old."

"Anytime." Scotty laughed.

When they reached the family dining room for breakfast, the whole family was there. Lilly and Diane Coen sat eating together; Billy and Scotty took their places next to them. Across the table from them sat Leon, Tanya, John, a good friend of Billy's parents and brother of Leon's step mom, and their grandmother, Katherine.

Ever since Lilly was only a year old, Billy's parents have been traveling around the world and due to their work; they'd only been at the mansion for Lilly to turn a year old. They called home to see how things were going and say how much they missed their children every once in a while, sometimes never. Billy had to be like a father to them more than an older brother at times, even though that job was supposed to go to Leon's step mom and his grandma Katherine, but Billy still made sure to take over that job.

One because Lilly, Diane, and Scotty weren't so fond of Leon's step mom, Tanya was alright to them though, even though she was only nice to the family and the visitors, never the servants; and two, because Katherine was getting too old to care for so many children, even though she should be in her room resting, she still came downstairs to eat with everyone.

Katherine looked up to see Billy and Scotty once they sat down. "Good morning. How did you two sleep?"

"Alright." Scotty answered.

"Better than terrible." Katherine then looked at Billy. "What about you, Billy?"

"Same," Billy said as he ate breakfast. "But still far better than terrible, you say."

"Yes, indeed." She smiled and looked at Leon. "Isn't she coming down to have breakfast?"

"No, she's still feeling sick." John replied for him and suddenly looked up from his breakfast. "Hey, Cindy."

A blonde maid in a pink maid uniform quickly looked up from her spot near a corner and approached John. "Yes?"

"Would you please take some breakfast up to Leon's mother? She won't be joining us"

"Of course." She happily replied and disappeared out of the dining room.

"Why, thank you, Uncle John." Tanya smiled.

Katherine was about to speak until terrible coughs replaced her sentence.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked while lightly tapping her back. "You don't look so good."

"Oh, yes, I'll be fine my dear." Katherine suddenly frowned looked down. "We really need another maid to attend to me. Since all the servants we have already have too much on their hands, no one can help me."

It was almost two decades since Katherine had a maid. The last one she had Katherine really loved her as a daughter of her own, until trouble came up about her being pregnant and she disappeared due to a huge disappearance of her newly born baby. Even still today, Katherine wanted to believe she was still alive somewhere, along with her grandson that she hopefully had already found and taken along with her, though from the amount of time she'd been gone, chances were she was dead. But Katherine still had hope on her grandson being out there, somewhere.

"Then try looking for a new maid." Diane suggested. "Tell Chris to do that. He's good at getting new employees around here. He was telling us the other day while taking us to school on how he knows about some people who could come to work here." The 14 year old then smiled to make her grandma lighten up. "Try giving him a chance to do so."

"I'll do that." Katherine suddenly coughed. "Very soon." She then added.

Leon stood up from his seat. "I must get going now. I'll see you all later today."

"Where are you going?" Billy asked.

"To see my friends like I told you." Leon then walked away. "You can always come. It'll be at the park. Besides you still need to meet them."

"I'll see if I feel like it." Billy called to him. "I got stuff to take care of at work."


	5. Meet Again

Chris Redfield walked excitedly into the orphanage with a few papers in his hand, looking for someone important. He quickly rushed to the office and knocked.

"Come in." He heard a familiar busy voice speak.

Chris walked in carefully and smiled broadly. "Father Gomez, I finally came to visit!"

Father Gomez looked up from where he sat writing stuff down as happiness filled his futures. "Chris! My son! Oh how big you've gotten! How have you been!" He extended his arms to welcome him in an embrace.

"I've been great!" Chris ran to his embrace and then pulled away. "Where's Claire?"

"Oh, she and Jill ran off to the park a few minutes ago." Father Gomez replied. "I'm sorry, child."

"It's alright. I understand." Chris frowned a little, his hopes to finally see his sister obviously crashed. "Give this letter to her. And this right here is from the mansion I work at. They're looking for one more maid."

Father Gomez looked at the paper's information and suddenly had an idea. "This is great! I need to show it to Mother Superior Anne!"

"Yes, well, I must get going now." Chris walked to the door and looked back Father Gomez. "And please, give that letter of mine to Claire."

"I will, son. Good luck!" He said and quickly walked to the phone.

Rebecca was off work early today, though Jill and Claire didn't know, but instead of going straight to the park, she walked back to the orphanage, feeling ready to face what awaited her.

When she walked in the entrance and was greeted by a few nuns, she already knew she had to go to Mother Anne's office and so she did. By the time she arrived outside her door, Rebecca stopped to take a breath, quite afraid of what might happen, and then knocked on the door nervously.

"Come in." She heard her voice say inside.

Rebecca walked in and was slightly surprised to see Father Gomez _and_ Sister Maya there too. She looked around, her facial expressions obviously asking what was going on.

"Please take a seat, dear." Mother Anne gestured to the empty chair in front of her desk.

She did as she said and sat down, looking into the three's faces.

"Now, Rebecca." She began. "You know what I told you three about leaving real late at night, do you?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, Mother Anne. I do."

"Good. You see, dear. We know you really well, and we know you actually took the blame to save Jill and Claire. But, after all, I _was _very clear." Mother Anne then handed Rebecca a paper. "And that's why you must leave this place first thing tomorrow to work in a mansion, where you'll live and eat for now on."

"What?" Rebecca's eyes began to water. She couldn't really believe what was happening. She really loved this place. It was her only home. Why take it away now? "But why are you doing this if you know I actually didn't do anything?" Rebecca said now sobbing.

"Please don't cry, dear. We aren't kicking you out just because of that." Mother Anne reached out to touch her hand in attempt to calm her down a bit. "We are doing that because we believe you can actually make a good living out of yourself by working there. Claire and Jill aren't being chosen because they can't do it by themselves; they'll need each other's help. I know Claire is 19 and should already be out working somewhere, though the reason why she isn't stays the same. But _you_ in the other hand, you can actually do things yourself. _And_, you can raise some money to go to a medical school to become a doctor like you always wanted. No more being the nurse that never gets the spot that she deserves."

"And look at the bright side." Sister Maya spoke. "You'll have time off to come visit us and still walk out for fresh air if you'd like."

"And…" Father Gomez butted in. "Claire's older brother, Chris, works there, meaning you won't be as isolated. Though if you don't make it out okay there, we'll welcome you back"

Rebecca wiped her tears and tried to calm herself down. That part of raising money to go to a medical school did win her over, even though she didn't want to leave. "Alright, I'll pack up later tonight." Rebecca stood up. "I'm going to the park to see Claire and Jill for now."

"Very well, then." Mother Anne said. "And come see me right before you leave, there's something I'd like to give you then."

Rebecca nodded and began to walk to the door.

"Oh, wait!" Father Gomez handed Rebecca a note. "This note is for Claire, from her brother. Please make sure she gets it."

She nodded and walked out of the room.

Sister Maya looked at Mother Anne and Father Gomez. "Haven't we gotten too far with sending her off? She doesn't really deserve to suffer this way."

"But she can make a good living. Just like Christopher." Mother Anne then looked at the papers she had been working on. "Well, I'll return to my duties now. You two should do the same."

"Yes, Mother Anne." Sister Maya and Father Gomez answered, soon leaving to do as she said.

Mother Anne then paused and looked at a drawer in her desk. She took out and read what the old paper said, and then unfolded the page, a beautiful golden necklace with a heart shaped diamond falling out along with a picture, to more things she didn't see that night she found Rebecca, until she sat down and read the whole thing.

"It's really ironic I'm sending her there." She said to herself. "This _is_ where Rebecca Chambers began, after all."

* * *

"So she took the blame?" Leon asked, almost not believing it. "_And_ she believed it?"

Jill nodded while Claire handed them both some ice cream Claire bought for them. "Though I don't know if she really believed it. Whether she did or not though, when Mother Superior slams the door without saying anything, it's not good news."

"I know she wouldn't do anything to Rebecca." Claire sat down next to Jill. "But I still feel worried about what's coming for her."

"Yeah," Leon ate some of the ice cream Claire bought him. "If I were her, I wouldn't believe her. I mean seriously, Rebecca? A party girl dying to go to the club? And with that cute innocent appearance? No, I'm sorry, but I don't buy it."

"She can keep a few hidden talents of her pretty well with that appearance." Jill bit into her cone. "For example, piss her off, and she'll make sure to defend herself _and_ piss you off as well if you do it often. Tell her she can't do something, she'll prove to you she can, though there's a limit to that one, of course."

"And may I please know about these _examples_?" Leon asked in interest.

"Well." Claire began. "She can sure punch and kick, she can talk back, though that one's not as successful, she can be rude if you're rude to her if she's sick of it, and plenty more."

"Wow." Was all Leon could say. And he thought _he_ knew Rebecca well. "Though I bet that talking back and being rude one may make her look really cute."

"Yeah." Jill agreed as she remembered the times she'd seen Rebecca be mean. "When she was only 6 years old, she told off some kid in the park playground who had destroyed Claire's favorite doll. It had amused me at that time, and still does today. She looks so cute, her face gets all red, and it's a little amusing too. But that side of her kinda faded away."

"At least she defended me when my brother couldn't. Since mom and dad died when I was 3, he made sure he was always was there, till we came to the orphanage." Claire said. "He was always out of the orphanage no one saw him the whole day till it was time to go to bed only then he'd show up. I wonder where he's working. . . ." Claire sighed and stared at her ice cream, and then looked up. "When I told Rebecca I guess she felt bad, and wanted to be there for me. She always does care about others."

Jill nodded. "It was still cute to see her go off on him though. I wish I would have had a camera at the moment to tape that and show it to you, Leon. You would have loved it. Though the next part after that wasn't so funny."

"I bet." Leon laughed and noticed Rebecca, still wearing her nurse dress and cap, nearing them from a small distance. He noticed she looked a little down. "Hey look, she's here early."

Claire and Jill turned around to see that Rebecca already reached them.

"You're here early!" Claire said as Rebecca silently sat down. "How come?"

"All the shifts were already taken at the hospital." She replied without making any eye contact.

"Say, Rebecca?" Leon spoke. "Are you alright, you don't look too happy."

"Yeah," Jill noticed Rebecca's mood. It wasn't good news. "Did something happen today?"

Rebecca stayed there quiet for a minute and then finally spoke. "Actually just tired that I woke up real early in the morning to only do nothing and be sent home. Though I'll quit later on today, and look for a better job."

"Well, ice cream always makes everything better." Claire cheerfully stood up. "I'll buy you one."

"No." Rebecca still talked in that sad tone. "It's fine." She then brushed her short hair to the side and tried her best to look alright. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Claire sat back down. "Just remembering the good old times when we were kids. Like that time you defended me when those kids destroyed my favorite doll, remember?"

Rebecca looked off to the side.

*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*

It was Claire's idea to come play to the park. Jill also wanted to tag along to look after them; also the orphanage was getting too boring for her. Right now, she sat on a chair watching the girls play with such interest.

Rebecca had been playing with her soft long hair, since she had been told by a lady that she had real pretty hair, Rebecca couldn't stop looking at it and feeling it's softness. She then looked at Claire's doll. She had seen the doll a few times, but Rebecca never knew how she got it.

"Hey, Claire?" Rebecca's cute voice spoke. "When did you get that doll?"

"Oh, this is an important thing to me." Claire looked at the doll in her arms. "My brother found it in the street one day and gave it to me."

Rebecca's sea green eyes went wide. "You have a brother!"

"Mmhmm." Claire nodded. "Although he's always out in the street and doesn't come back to the orphanage until we're all asleep. I don't know why Father Gomez doesn't punish him." Claire looked at the doll that meant everything to her and held it up to Rebecca to take. "You can play with it."

Rebecca looked at the doll, and then at Claire's face. With a smile, Rebecca reached to get the doll, until a hand suddenly snatched it away.

The two girls gasped.

A redhead boy with freckles holding Claire's doll stood in front of them.

"Hey," Claire stood up to grab her doll from him, though the reach was too high for her, "Give it back!"

"Yeah," Jill walked in and went up to the boy. "Give her back her doll."

"Or what? You'll tell her mommy on me?" He laughed.

Claire's eyes began to burn. He had obviously hurt a deep side of her. "Please give it back."

The boy pushed back Claire to the ground and tore the doll's head apart from its body. With a look of satisfaction on his face, he threw it back at Claire, who began to cry. Jill ran to her side.

Rebecca knew about Claire's parents, and the importance of that doll. She stood up, with a glare in her face. "Hey, you're gonna pay for that!"

The boy laughed even harder and knelt down to face her. "Oh, stop talking before you hurt yourself, little girl."

Oh, that was enough to cause it. "I am not a little girl!" Rebecca stepped hard on his foot, causing him to yelp and kneel down lower. Rebecca then punched him in the face, making the boy fall back in pain.

Rebecca glared at him, and ran back to Claire. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Claire sobbed as she looked at the torn apart doll in her hands. "No. It's broken."

Jill took the doll. "I'll try to sew it back up for you when we get back."

"Really?" Claire looked hopeful.

Before Jill could say a thing, the boy had pulled Rebecca back by the hair and began to cut away with the scissors he had found somewhere.

"Hey, stop doing that!" Jill this time took action and pushed him back. The boy now ran away, laughing.

Jill looked back at Rebecca, her long pretty hair now short. "Did he hurt you?"

Rebecca simply stood up and she saw her hair all on the grass. If she would have been such a girly girl, she would have cried, but her hair didn't matter to her now, Claire did. She nodded and looked at Claire, who was shocked and no longer crying.

"Your hair. . . ." Claire said while standing up and walking to Rebecca, astonished at the new look she had. "It's short."

"So?" Rebecca didn't see the importance. She caught sight of her reflection at a nearby car. It honestly didn't look that bad. "I think it looks really cool."

Jill already knew they had to return. "Let's go back before anything else happens."

Rebecca and Claire agreed.

*+*+*END OF FLASHBACK*+*+*

Since that day, Rebecca kept her hair short; a good reason why was she liked the edgy look it gave her. Claire wanted to do the same thing too, but Sister Maya wouldn't let her, since she was too young to cut her own hair. But Rebecca stopped cutting her hair recently, since she started missing the feel of long hair, a good explanation to her extensions.

"Yeah, I remember." Rebecca replied with a smile after a moment of silence.

"You barely beat anyone like that anymore." Jill pointed out.

"I grew up." Rebecca answered to Jill, suddenly remembering why she was sad. "It happens." Rebecca then looked at Claire. "Hey, Claire. How about that ice cream now?"

Claire smiled. "Let's go get it."

They both ran to the ice cream stand that was nearby them.

"Well, she changes subjects quickly." Jill said as she watched them.

"I still think something's up with her." Leon looked to the side and recognized someone walking towards them. "Hey."

* * *

Billy was done taking care of what his job required him to do. Meetings, meetings, and more meetings. Lilly wanted to come to the park so he promised to bring her.

Lilly looked around the people, and back at Billy. "Where's cousin Leon and his friends?"

"So that's why you really wanted to come?" Billy asked. "I thought you came to play."

"Well, yeah." Lilly looked around again, still no luck finding Leon. "But I really wanna meet his friends." And that's when Lilly spotted Leon, and then two girls left. "Oh no, they're leaving!" Lilly quickly ran away.

"Hey, Lilly, wait!" Billy ran after her, though she was pretty far away. Good thing was Billy could still see her, so far that wasn't bad.

Lilly slowed down and walked up to Leon, who had seen her.

"Hey." Leon said as Lilly sat in his lap. "What are you doing here?"

"I told Billy I wanted to come here and meet your friends." Lilly looked at the brunette woman in front of them. "Hi, are you one of Leon's friends?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm Jill."

"Jill what?" Lilly asked.

"Just Jill." Jill said.

"Well, I'm Lilly Coen!" the girl said excitedly.

The two girls Lilly saw leave soon returned with ice cream. Lilly quickly noticed the one with short hair's face, it reminded her of one her dolls. Lilly got off Leon's lap and went up to her. "Hi, I'm Lilly Coen, Leon's cousin!"

The girl first looked surprised, then smiled and knelt down to shake Lilly's hand. "Hi, Lilly. I'm Rebecca."

Billy then stood behind Lilly and stared at the girl. When she looked up to see him, Billy got that familiar feeling he got when he saw Victoria. Her face even looked just like Victoria's, except this girl didn't have any make-up on, she had natural beauty, though. She dressed in a nurse outfit, making her look cute, and had really short hair. But Billy still wanted to know why he felt so paralyzed to see this girl since he had never seen her before, something was wrong with him

Lilly looked at Billy and then at the girl. "Billy, meet Leon's friend, Rebecca."

"_Rebecca. . . ."_


	6. Very First

Rebecca was in shock to see him again, in front of her. She noticed he too seemed shocked to see her.

"Why won't you guys introduce yourselves already?" Lilly's voice broke the awkward silence.

Billy almost jolted at Lilly's sudden remark, making him feel slightly embarrassed. He was about to introduce himself until Leon interrupted him.

"Well, Billy, these are the friends you didn't meet at the club. Meet Jill, Claire Redfield, and Rebecca." Leon said.

"So _you're_ Billy?" Jill asked.

"Yeah." Billy said, sneaking a glance at Rebecca. "Did Leon talk about me that much or something?"

"He only mentioned you at the club yesterday once." Claire said. "Nothing else, if you're wondering."

Billy was going to try and shake Rebecca's hand, but Lilly had already grabbed Rebecca's hand before he could. "Wanna come play with me?"

"Actually, Lilly." Leon picked up Lilly. "They were just leaving now, and so are we. How about another day?"

"Yeah." Lilly turned to Rebecca. "Another day, right?"

"Uh, sure." Rebecca slightly frowned. "Another day. . . ."

Billy noticed that frown, and he didn't like that frown, only then he looked away in complete confusement.

He barely knew her and he already felt pissed off to see her sad. Maybe the fact that she was really cute made him care, he figured.

"Well, we're going now." Rebecca's voice snapped Billy out of his thoughts. "I have to go quit my job now. And I'll have to talk to Jill and Claire anyway at home."

"Alright, see you guys later." Leon said and they walked off, though Billy kept looking back at Rebecca.

Billy then looked Leon, a look of being betrayed all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me that cute girl was _your_ friend?"

"Who? Rebecca?" Leon set Lilly down as she walked beside him. "You were the one who's been too lazy to meet them. Besides, I thought, "Victoria" was the one who interested you."

"Oh, come on, Leon, I don't even think that's her real name. Besides she didn't seem to be interested in me." Billy now compared the images of Victoria and Rebecca, and Rebecca sort of won, mostly because at least he could see her pretty face. "And I'm not that interested in Rebecca, alright? I just wanna get to know her better," Billy made sure to watch his language around Lilly, even though she wasn't paying any attention to their conversation at all. " . . . . Maybe _play around_ a little too."

"Right." Leon answered sarcastically, obviously not buying it. "If you want to catch her I can tell you the place she works and lives at, or I could invite her to hang out at he house one day. Though like you heard, she's gonna quit now. So you better rush over there if you wanna meet her some more."

"Alright, make sure to take Lilly home." Billy said. "What hospital does she work at?"

"It's Norwood Hospital." Leon looked at Billy. "Go quick."

"Got it." Billy threw him that look that told Leon what he was going to do, only causing Leon to shake his head and roll his eyes while Billy quickly ran to his car.

Lilly stared at him run with a smile. "Ooooh, I think Billy likes Rebecca!"

"You know I think so too." Leon laughed and then got a little serious inwardly. _"Now I just hope he's alright after she gets him."_

* * *

"You know, Rebecca," Claire said as they walked to the hospital."That Billy guy acted a bit nervous around you."

"_So he _did_ remember me. . . . Or at least probably recognized me, I wonder why he wasn't being flirty like last night. Or was he just. . . . . . playing me last night?"_ A voice in Rebecca's mind said while she thoughtfully tried to finish her ice cream, sudden anger filling her thoughts.

Then Claire's remark caught her. "Really?" Rebecca said, looking at her sideways while that side of her only Claire and Jill knew she had was rising. "I thought he just didn't want to be around me. I mean, come on, he didn't say a word to me and he never even shook my hand too. I say he's just being rude."

"Hold on now, Rebecca." Jill said. "I can tell when someone's nervous and that was probably what he was feeling. No need to feel mad at him for that, he probably likes you."

"Oh, sure. And next thing you know he'll kiss me and bring me flowers, too!" Rebecca finished the leftover of the ice cream, still feeling quite offended about Billy. They had arrived at the front of the hospital and she looked at Jill and Claire. "Look, sorry, I'm being a bit rude. I just have a lot going on."

"A lot going on?" They both asked at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" Jill added. "

"Stuff." Rebecca's feisty mood suddenly dropped into a frown. "I'll tell you guys when we get back. For now, let me go do this really quick." Rebecca then walked into the hospital and looked for her boss.

It was impossible to find anyone who could tell her where he boss was, then she spotted her near a corner.

She saw Rebecca coming towards her and was surprised. "Rebecca? What are you doing back here? I already said you could go home and take today off."

"Um, I've been thinking lately, Natalie." Rebecca began and nervously looked down. "And I think it's best for me to quit now. I've already got another job, so I'm going to give that one a try."

Nurse Carey frowned. "Well. . . . I guess I understand about you leaving. Good luck at your other job, and if you want to come back, just come talk to me and you're back."

Rebecca smiled. "Thank you."

Nurse Carey smiled at her. "I must get going now, good bye." Natalie gave Rebecca a quick hug and returned to her duties.

Rebecca stood there for a little and then walked back to the elevator, not noticing the other person in the elevator with her.

"So you're not going to say hi?" she heard that playful voice she had now hated.

Rebecca looked up to see Billy, which surprised her to know he was here. But then she remembered why she was mad at him, then anger instead of shyness took over her. "What for?"

Billy looked almost appalled at her answer, which only caused him to smirk. "We didn't quite properly meet earlier. So why don't you say hi?"

It slightly struck Rebecca maybe he didn't remember her. She would have suddenly apologized, but that smirk he threw her angered her even more instead. "Really? I don't think I should actually properly introduce myself to those who don't interest me." Rebecca didn't face him.

". . . So men don't interest you?"

That sentence right there was enough to beat Rebecca and leave her speechless.

She then turned to him in shock, her face deep red, only causing Billy to laugh at her. "Of course not! I mean, yes, men do interest me, it's just—"

"Then prove it to me." Was all he said and before Rebecca could move, he had his lips upon hers.

Rebecca's face was even redder now as he pulled away, Rebecca holding her fingers up to her lips, which felt slightly different.

She couldn't believe he had jsut given her her very _first_ . . . . . kiss. . . .

"You know," Billy stared at her with a smirk. "You're _really_ one cute girl."

That was enough; Rebecca needed to get _OUT_ of the elevator, _really_ quick. She quickly darted at the floor number they were passing, suddenly relieved to see three.

He neared her and lifted her chin up to face him. "Look dollface, why don't you and I go somewhere tonight, just you and I, _alone_. How's that?"

"Don't call me that." The anger returned. "And I'm sorry, no can do."

"Well, that's fine by me, I guess." Billy turned around and walked to the other side of the elevator. "I guess I'll just have to ask my _favorite_ cousin where you live so I can go find you myself later on, then."

Rebecca's anger dissolved away, tears almost replacing that anger, now that she remembered her problem. "Good luck doing that."

Billy looked back at her and noticed she was suddenly crying, that smirk of his turning into worry. He went up to her again. "Why, what's wrong?"

Rebecca didn't make any eye contact, looking to the side. She didn't even know why she was going to tell him her problem. He probably didn't care. "I'm being sent away from the orphanage."

"What? Where?" Billy's game plans seemed to fade away as a side of him he didn't recognize took over him.

"I'm being sent away." Rebecca looked up at him, slightly taken aback as he wiped her tears away. "And I don't know where. Hopefully somewhere where you can't find me and do me harm." Rebecca spat.

The elevator door swung open and she quickly kicked him without looking and ran out, Billy quickly trying to keep up after a surprise yelp but a crowd of people kept him back, crowding him back inside the elevator.

She didn't want to actually admit this, but Rebecca actually felt sorry for talking to him in that way and kicking him. But, oh well, she felt he deserved it at the time.

Rebecca stopped at the doors and looked back, seeing he was stuck in the elevator. She then walked out fast.

Jill and Claire noticed her.

"Good you're out. Shall we go?" Claire said.

"You alright?" Jill studied Rebecca's face.

"Uh, I'll tell you guys later." Rebecca quickly answered. "It's better we head back now."

Jill and Claire looked at her confused and then shrugged, standing up.

* * *

Katherine sat on her chair in her room. A butler she knew very well and trusted was there in her company.

"I just don't think you should keep looking for her, Katherine." He paced around the room. "It's been 18 years now and we haven't heard anything from her. And I'm her brother, I should know."

"So what if it's been 18 years, Bruno!" Katherine stood up, irritated. "There's still hope, and for my grandson."

Bruno stopped looked at her. "Elizabeth didn't have any money to raise that creature, even if she _did_ find it and leave with it, after your son's friend betrayed her and laughed at my poor sister's face. It's a shame he's still living in this house after coming back from Italy!" Bruno clenched his fists. "He married her, let his mother and sister get to him, and then he left the country with another woman, not even bothering to tell her, leaving her with no support."

"And with a broken heart." Katherine added grimly. "I hope she didn't die of a broken heart after finding out, Bruno."

"I hope so too." Bruno calmed down a little.

"But I still would like to know about my grandson." Katherine sat back down. "I wonder if _he's _at least doing well. I'm sure he didn't really die at birth. And if he did, he wouldn't have made a sound when he was born. Oh, I remember how one of the old maids said they heard sudden loud baby cries and rushed to see Elizabeth, passed out . . . . but with no baby in sight."

"I wonder so too. The boy must be 18 years old by now if it is alive." Bruno then had a worried look on his face, and looked at Katherine. "You don't think Elizabeth . . . actually did lose her child in the womb before it reached this world . . . or during birth, do you? Like if . . . . it cried in pain it was feeling and then suddenly died? . . . And that's why no one found it by the time the maid's got there? . . . . Because the person helping Elizabeth had to go burry the corpse before Martha and Carey found out the baby was just born? I mean it would make sense; young mothers' babies don't usually make it to this world if the mother is really young, like Elizabeth was. Only a few are lucky, but it's sad to say, that with what happened that night, I don't think that poor thing made it."

Katherine began to cough uncontrollably, and she felt a sudden pain in her heart. She began to gasp.

Bruno quickly noticed and looked for her medicine, quickly taking out a pill, giving it to Katherine and grabbed her a nearby glass of water.

Katherine swallowed the pill and drank some of the water Bruno. The pill helped her calm down, and made the pain go away. She set the glass of water to the side and breathed in deeply. "Thank you, Bruno."

Bruno looked worriedly at her. "I'm so sorry I brought up such a horrible subject, Katherine. I'm probably killing your hopes."

"It's all right, besides, I don't even know if it's the truth." Katherine then stood up and headed to her bed. "I'll rest now, you may leave now."

"Yes, Katherine." Bruno quickly left.

Katherine sat at her bed and couldn't keep that horrible thought of Elizabeth and her poor baby. She quickly shook the thought away and laid down, she really needed some rest.

* * *

"Rebecca, please tell us now." Claire begged as she sat on Rebecca's bed.

"Yeah, you've been quiet all day." Jill sat on the other side of the bed. "Tell us what's _really_ been bothering you."

"Alright, I'll tell you guys." Rebecca looked up from her seat at her bed. "But please accept it."

"We will." Jill answered.

Rebecca took a deep breath. "Before I went to the park to see you guys. . . . I went to talk to Mother Anne. . . ."

"And what happened?" Claire asked. "I'm sure she let you off with a warning, right?"

"No, Claire." Rebecca frowned. "She's sending me away. . . ."


	7. Moving to the Mansion

"What!" They both yelled.

"You can't leave!" Claire started tearing up.

"Yeah, what will we do without you?" Jill said. "Is she sending you away because it's your "fault" about last night?"

"It'll be okay." Rebecca said. "She's not sending me away because of that. She's sending me away because she thinks I'll be able to do well on my own with this job she found me."

"But . . ." Claire said. "You'll be all alone, and it won't be the same at all without you."

"Not necessarily, Claire. I'll have time off to come and visit you guys." Rebecca reached her hand out to grab hers. "Besides, I'm going to the same mansion your brother works."

This took Claire aback, she stopped crying. "You are?"

Rebecca nodded. "Oh, that reminds me." Rebecca looked through her pocket and took the paper Father Gomez had given her and gave it to Claire. "It's a letter from your brother."

Claire took it and read it out loud for them Jill and Rebecca to hear.

"Dear, Claire"

"If you're reading this note, then you most probably weren't here when I  
came to see you. Sorry I never come to visit you. A job as a driver can  
really be tiring since you're needed 24/7, and whenever I have time off,  
I usually end up doing other things, like making the little girl of the family  
happy since she doesn't have any friends to play around with at the house.  
But whenever I see I have time off, I'll come visit you again, and hopefully  
you're actually there."

"Your only family,"

"Chris."

Claire smiled and then frowned when she saw the date. "He came today, and I wasn't here to see my own brother."

"If you'd like, write him back and I can make sure he gets it." Rebecca offered.

"You really would?" Claire looked hopeful.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, I would."

Claire quickly looked for some paper and a pen to write her letter to her brother.

"So when are you leaving?" Jill asked, moving closer.

"First thing in the morning, though I'll have to see Mother Anne first. She said she would give me something before I could leave." Rebecca gave a thoughtful look at that. "I wonder what she's going to give me."

"Probably something important." Jill then remembered something she was going to ask her earlier. "And why did you come out all red and looking like you cried from the hospital? Is saying you're quitting _that_ terrible? Or did you leave with _dignity_."

"Yeah, and rushing us to leave soon, too." Claire sat back down in her place and wrote some things down, still listening to Rebecca. "What was that all about?"

Rebecca then remembered the cause of both, causing her to blush at the memory of her first kiss, then the following hurtful words towards Billy. "Um. . . ." Rebecca said blushing. "If I told you guys . . . would you believe me?"

Jill nodded as Claire did the same along with a few mumbled words.

"Well, uh . . . I saw Billy in the elevator." Rebecca tried to figure out how to put the next part. "And . . . he kissed me."

"He kissed you!" Both Jill and Claire exclaimed.

"I told you he liked you!" Jill exclaimed.

"Oh, he likes me alright." Rebecca's blushing left her. "He'd like me to go to bed with him." Rebecca said, remembering how he offered her a date _alone_ with him. "But I told him no, since I'm leaving and he won't be able to find me here anymore. My proof of me not liking him one bit."

"Well that's mean. . . ." Jill gave it a thought too on the situation, suddenly realizing she herself would have done the same, though she would have gone a little bit farther than just telling him to beat it. She then added. ". . . and very smart too, I guess. No matter how handsome he is, you sure know how not to fall for it. You know, I'm proud of you."

"No need to be." Rebecca said, because she actually didn't need to be proud, because no matter what she told him, she still felt something for him. "Besides, that's what you do to players, right?"

"Right." Jill said.

"Here it is." Claire quickly finished her letter and gave it Rebecca.

Rebecca took it and then looked at her closet. "Looks like I need to start packing."

"We'll help you." Jill quickly stood up and began to go to Rebecca's closet.

Rebecca and Claire did the same and followed her.

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

Not with those words she told him. Billy turned to his side in his bed staring straight ahead of him.

*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*

"What? Where?" He'd asked her.

"I'm being sent away." She paused, and Billy wiped her tears.

Then she had looked up directly at him. "And I don't know where. Hopefully somewhere where you can't find me and do me harm."

She kicked him where he least expected it and ran as soon as the doors opened.

"Wait!" Billy called to her but the crowd stopped him from going any further and the strong pain of her kick was too bad to even help.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself.

*+*+*END OF FLASHBACK*+*+*

Billy sat up to think.

"_She can't leave, I will not allow it."_ He stopped his thoughts, realizing what he was actually thinking.

"_Wait, why does she matter so much if I only just met her. Besides, I already have Excella to help me out when I'm alone."_

Billy laid back down.

He let the kick pass, because even he himself thought he deserved it for trying to play her, and now, he regretted doing that.

"But whatever, I'll ask Leon to find out about her. If anyone around here knows about her, he's it."

* * *

After finishing packing Rebecca's stuff up in some suitcases Sister Maya had found stashed somewhere, they all right away headed to sleep.

Rebecca was the last one to do so, because she still had to move the suitcases to the door and everything.

Though now, it was the next day, the day she would be moving to the mansion.

Rebecca dressed in something simple, t-shirt and jeans. She looked back at Jill and Claire, who were still sleeping, and then she got out of the room making her way to Mother Anne.

Before she could go to Mother Anne's office, Rebecca quickly dropped by the garden and hand-picked some of the best flowers she could find and combine. She wrapped them up in a pretty white ribbon she found hanging on one of the trees and turned the flowers into a small pretty bouquet.

After feeling satisfied with the last flowers she'd be able to give to Mother Anne, she made her way to her office.

She arrived at her office and knocked as she usually did.

"Come in."

Rebecca walked in, saw Mother Anne and took her seat.

"These are for you." Rebecca spoke.

"Oh, thank you, dear." Mother Anne took the bouquet and stared at the nice arrangement done. "You know, I'm going to really miss your flowers you bring. They usually complete this place's look if you ask me."

"Your welcome, Mother Anne." Rebecca looked around the plain office, only a desk and a bookshelf to the right. "Um, you told me to come here to see you before I left."

"Yes, I did, child." Mother Anne said, opening her cabinet and then remained quiet for a few minutes once she felt what she was looking for. "Did I ever tell you on how you arrived here?"

Rebecca remained quiet, remembering what she'd been told. "Yes, you told me you had found me right outside the door one stormy night. I had been left here."

"That's right." Mother Anne told her and held out a beautiful golden necklace with a big diamond heart. Mother Anne took it in her hands. "Whoever it was though had left something here for you, that is . . . before your mother died giving birth to you."

That didn't really surprise Rebecca to know, so she remained quiet, even though a question did linger her mind. "How do you know she died if I was found outside in a basket?"

"A family member came in her behalf to tell us, also bringing some other stuff for you I really need to find." Mother Anne sighed. "That person also told me your mother was really looking forward into raising you, but then she died during birth. She also had a tough life."

"She left this for you." Mother Anne lifted the necklace to her. "Well, actually she placed around you before she died."

Rebecca looked up to the beautiful necklace. She took it carefully and studied it. "Really? This looks far too expensive." Rebecca said, turning the heart around and seeing the initials "R.C.". Rebecca wondered what they meant.

"Looks that way, dear, but it's yours."

Rebecca then set the necklace on the desk. "Why should I accept this if my own family tried to get rid of me?"

"They probably had their reasons, Rebecca. Like not enough money to raise you, no shelter, and _other_ things. Like I said before, your mother had a tough life, maybe another reason why she died." Mother Anne said. "Besides if they wanted to get rid of you, do you actually think they would have left something like _this_ around your neck when you were a baby just for you?"

That got Rebecca thinking, and she took the necklace. "I guess you're right, Mother Anne."

"You must get going. They said you needed to be there really early." Mother Anne smiled and looked at the time. "And I'll keep on a look put on those things I lost."

Rebecca nodded and put on the necklace while she stood up. "Goodbye, Mother Anne." Rebecca walked out of the office.

"Goodbye, Rebecca." Mother Anne said and then saw Father Gomez enter the room and sit down on the seat in front of her.

"So you "lost" her important things?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

Mother Anne sighed. "It's better to leave it like this for now."

"Leave it this way for now? Just what do you mean by that? Rebecca must know about her parents. She's old enough now."

"I know she should, but its better we tell her once he knows about her and accepts her. Besides, we don't know if those people who weren't so fond of the poor thing still take place there, and if they do, it's better to let them think she's just another new regular maid coming to work. Who knows what that cruel woman would do to her after finding out she had actually had been let in this world."

"Very well, then. I'll make sure to do a few visits over there whenever it's necessary. Good thing I actually know a few of them." Father Gomez stood up and left her office.

Mother Anne then looked at the only thing she didn't give Rebecca . . .

. . . A note with an elegant bible and a picture.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting this story. It really tells me you guys will be really into this story and looking at the length . . . . . I might have to cancel "Survive Raccoon High" since I'm having trouble thinking up that plot and so far it's not looking good (unless you call that terrible MTV show "Skins" and today's "Degrassi" a "true master peace") . . . . but in the other hand, I'm not completely canceling it, just thinking up a new plot for it and maybe changing the date I'm publishing it. I'll just be focusing on this story first since it's plot seems more clearer for me to write.  
**


	8. The Mansion

**BIG INCREDIBLE PICTURE NEWS!: **

**PLEASE READ: So I finally decided to create a DEVIANTART ACCOUNT! I also drew a few pictures to this story with "Maid Rebecca" and "Party Rebecca" and another with Jill, Claire and Rebecca all together. If you have an account there, feel free to add me as a friend or watch me, either way is cool with me! Also, if you'd really like to see them, just look for me with the same name I have here in deviantart (or go to my profile for the link in "My Art" section) and show the pictures some love!. . . . . . _please?_**

* * *

Rebecca couldn't believe how big the mansion was, nor could she believe this was her new home, and job.

"_Wow! I wonder how many people can live here!" _was the only thought that came to her mind.

She walked in through the gates along with two suitcases; she was then greeted by a nearby man.

"Excuse me, Miss. May I help you?" he asked.

Rebecca looked surprised to be quickly noticed. "Oh, I am the new maid they've sent to work here. My name's Rebecca."

"Oh, welcome, then. I'll escort you inside and get you started." He said, helping Rebecca with her things. "By the way, I'm Chris Redfield, the driver."

"Redfield?" Rebecca questioned, suddenly remembering that _too_ was Claire last name. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have a younger sister named Claire, would you?"

Chris stopped and turned to look at her. "You know my sister?"

Rebecca nodded. "We're like best friends."

"Do you know if she got my letter?"

"Yes, I gave it to her. Oh, that reminds me." Rebecca looked in her pocket and took out a folded paper. "She wrote you back, too."

Chris set one of the suitcases down and took the note. "Thank you, Rebecca. So did she say anything about the letter?" He said as he put the folded paper in his pocket and picked up the suitcase he had set down.

"She wanted to have been there when you came, but instead she figured she'd write you."

"Yeah, I was kind of disappointed to not find her there." Chris remembered his excitement yesterday to see Claire, then the broken hopes afterwards. "For now, though, I'll show you where you will be sleeping. Then I'll get you your uniform."

Rebecca nodded, feeling ready to enter the enormous mansion ahead of her.

* * *

Leon was getting ready to see Ada. He wanted to see if he could go eavesdrop on her by surprise, but the ringing of his phone ruined the mood.

"Hello?" Leon answered.

. . . . . .

"You came back from Canada? That's great!"

. . . . . .

" . . . . Well, _that's_ not so great. Do you even have a place to stay?"

. . . . . .

"Or tell you what; you can come live here until you solve your problems, man. My grandma and my step mom will have no problem with it, and I'm sure Billy will be glad to know you're staying over again."

. . . . . .

"Sure, no problem, actually I was going to go surprise my girlfriend, but I guess you can come first on this occasion."

. . . . . .

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes, then."

Leon hung up and sighed. "I guess not today." He said to himself and walked out of his room. For now, he needed to find Chris.

* * *

"And this is where you'll be staying." Chris said as he set down Rebecca's things near a drawer.

Rebecca looked at the room very well, noticing it had two story beds, equaling that to 8 beds. "This room is pretty big. Just how many other maids are living here too?"

"Only three." Chris replied, he himself observing the room too. "Would you like to meet the rest of the workers?"

"Sure."

"Alright, follow me; they're all in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone." Chris said as they walked down the hall.

"Well it _is_ still early now that I remember." Rebecca studied the light golden halls they walked past, wondering what was behind each door they passed. "Say, do many people live here? Sorry I'm asking so many questions."

"That's alright, don't worry." Chris assured her as they finally reached the stairs, and then tried to sum up the amount of people that live here. "Let's see there's 12 people living here, although 3 of them aren't currently here."

"And servants?" Rebecca asked as she carefully walked down the beautifully marbled curved stairs. She noticed another set of stairs going the same way as the ones they were on at the other side.

Chris knew that one automatically. "7 servants, including you that is." He said as they reached the floor, he then signaled her to walk below the center of the stairs, where there was a small living room, compared to the one in front of the stairs. "This way." He then walked in a small room, where there was a nice kitchen.

Rebecca observed the kitchen's neatness, then the people working there, or at least see 4 of them.

"Everyone, meet Rebecca, the new maid." Chris announced.

The servants then turned their attention to Rebecca. Only three of them approached her.

"Hi, I'm Cindy Lennox, I'm a maid here." She extended her hand to Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled. "Nice to meet you, Cindy."

"I'm Gary Morse, the gardener that makes sure this place looks stunning." A man in his 60's said.

That made Rebecca giggle a little. "Hello, Gary."

"And I'm Mary Graham, I'm the cook." A woman in her late 40's said.

"Hi, Mary." Rebecca smiled at her.

Mary looked back at the other blonde maid that minded her own business. "Oh, come here, Ashley, introduce yourself."

Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed as she made her way to Rebecca. Once she reached Rebecca, she gave her an unrealistic smile. "Hello there, I'm Ashley Graham, and I hope you like working here! Because I do!" Her smile the faded as she walked back to what she was doing.

"Ashley!" Mary walked over to Ashley and complained, like a mother would to a child with bad manners.

"Oh, don't mind her." Cindy said. "She's just jealous of the people here because she's their servant."

"I see." Rebecca answered, feeling glad at least all of them felt good to have Rebecca there.

"Yeah, just ignore her threats and you'll be fine." Chris said. "Now let's go get you your uniform."

"Oh, allow me, Chris." Cindy said. "I'm sure you'll be asked to drive someone out once they're up."

"Good point. Besides you two are both girls." Chris turned to Rebecca. "Rebecca, Cindy will guide you from now on and tell you what you'll be doing."

Rebecca nodded at Chris and then looked at Cindy, waiting for her instructions.

"Follow me." Cindy said and then leaded Rebecca out of the kitchen.

Leon then walked in a few minutes later through another door, missing Cindy and Rebecca leave. "Chris, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, Leon, I had to show the new made around, but Cindy took over, so now I'm free."

"Alright, I understand. Though I'm going to need to need you all day, I'm going to go pick up an old friend of mine at the airport. He'll also be living here for some time, due to some problems."

"Gotcha." Chris said. "Let's go get the car ready."

Leon nodded and followed Chris out the kitchen.

Gary walked over to Mary. "You know, Mary, she looks like a sweat girl, I think she'd make a perfect personal maid for Katherine."

Mary smiled. "Yes, Katherine will be flattered to know she already has a maid so quick."

"Well, I have to go water the plants. I'll see you around Mary." A playful tone was hinted in Gary's voice.

"Oh you." Mary laughed.

Ashley made a disgusted face. "Seriously, mom? You should look forward for someone who can, I don't know, actually afford to maintain us!"

"Money can never buy you love, Ashley." Mary then returned to her duties she was doing before.

* * *

Billy had woken up surprisingly real early to try to talk to Leon, but he wasn't in his room, nor would he pick up his damn cell phone.

"_It's no fucking use."_ A voice yelled at him. _"She's gone, deal with it. There's plenty more pretty girls out there just like her."_

"No, she's different." he mumbled. "I'm not giving up so easily."

He then turned a hall and saw Cindy standing outside a door.

"Cindy? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting on the new maid to pick out her uniform in the storage room." She replied.

"Oh, well that was fast." Billy didn't expect a new maid for his grandmother so quick. "Well, have you seen Leon anywhere?"

"Before I left the kitchen I heard him talking to Chris." Cindy said. "Though all I got to hear was that they were going to be out all day, so I don't think you'll see him today."

"Well that's just great." Billy sighed. "Now I'll never know about her again."

"Who?"

"Um, no one, look, if you see Leon, please tell me, it's important." Billy then walked away.

Cindy stared at him until he disappeared into another hall.

Rebecca then came out wearing the same pink maid outfit as Cindy's and held a few more pairs, she wore a cute choker on her neck to match too. She clipped on her cap. "Sorry, I took too long. I couldn't decide whether to wear the blue one or this one. Say, who were you talking to?"

"Oh, William? He's one of the people we're working for. He seems quite odd this morning."

"Odd?" Rebecca put her uniforms in order after shortly stopping to observe the black one, the one they'd where for special occasions. "Why's that?"

"Well, for one, he's been talking to himself." Cindy then leaded her back to the maids' room.

"Maybe work's bothering him." Rebecca suggested.

Cindy then nodded. "Yeah, when you have both your parents out of the country for almost 5 years and a company all up to you, things can get complicated."

Once they had arrived back into the room, Rebecca moved her things over to one of the bed Cindy signaled for her, Rebecca picked the bed under Cindy's. "What do you mean by that?"

"You see," Cindy began to explain as she helped Rebecca unpack. "His parents left for a business trip all around the world almost 5 years ago, though since he's 26 years old, he is left to care for his two younger sisters and younger brother. His grandmother, owner of this house, also lives here, including her other nephew, step parents, and a friend of the family that's brother of the step mom."

Rebecca watched her in interest and then helped Cindy along with her stuff. "So does this place have few rooms hat what it looks like? Or does it have more?"

"If by guest rooms, you mean? There are 40 guest rooms along with bathrooms."

"That's a lot!" Rebecca stared at Cindy wide eyed as she placed Rebecca's stuff in a large closet room.

"Sure is." Cindy nodded when she came back out. "But that's mostly the third floor of the mansion, where the people living here hold up. Though here in the second floor, there are only three to five guest rooms."

"Why's the reason for so many rooms?" Rebecca hanged her uniforms in the empty area where little of her stuff now took its place.

"Reason for that is because the grandmother once thought she'd have so many children and grand children living here, she'd figured it would be best to build this house with many rooms."

Rebecca then rested on her bed and looked up at Cindy. "And where are the rest of her grandchildren if there's only like 11 people living here."

Cindy slightly frowned. "She lost a daughter in a car accident long ago, also her oldest grand children are actually the age to get settled, but they're the type to enjoy the young life." Cindy then sat down with Rebecca. "Good thing at least one of them is getting serious with his girlfriend, unlike the other one." Cindy sighed, looked at the time, and then looked at Rebecca. "So are you ready to start your job today?"

"Oh, yes." Rebecca stood up nodding. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, you were hired to work for Katherine, the grandmother I was talking to you about earlier." Cindy stood up as well. "So I'll look for Bruno to introduce you to her."

"Who's that?"

"He's another servant for Katherine. If there's a servant here who knows Katherine really well, it's Bruno. Come on, I think he's probably still in his room." Cindy signaled her to follow her. "So tell me, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm 18 years old." Rebecca wasn't surprised by that question, because she was already used to it. "And let me guess, you're going to say I look far younger than that, right?"

Cindy nodded. "You're so lucky, though. I'm only 21 and I'm already worried I may have a few wrinkles. Oh, I'm a little jealous of you."

"No, you don't." Rebecca studied Cindy's face, seeing in fact no wrinkles. "I mean I'm not one who worries much about looks most of the time. So don't sweat it, you look perfect just the way you are."

"Thank you." Cindy smiled.

* * *

**So this chapter was supposed to come out waaaaaaaaaaaaaay sooner, but fanfiction decided to be mean to me and I couldn't solve antthing (it turned out to be a typo on the URL that automatically pops up and you need to change for yourself.) Anyway, I'll still be out since Finals are here these next couple of weeks and I'm determining of already going to college instead of highschool, so be patient. I'll update every once in a while. And check out my drawings!**


	9. A Little History

Rebecca had followed Cindy down stairs after several halls; Rebecca was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get lost through these halls. She noticed Cindy suddenly stop at a door, causing Rebecca to stop as well, herself apparently wanting to go on.

Cindy knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice said from the other side.

"It's me, Cindy, the new made for Katherine is here. I was hoping you'd introduce her."

A tall man with dark brown hair then opened the door and observed Rebecca while raising his left brow.

Rebecca looked to the side, feeling slightly uncomfortable of being studied. After he was done he then stepped out.

"Very well, then." He stood in front of Rebecca, showing just how tall he was as he looked down at her. He extended his hand to her. "I'm Bruno Wales, and you are?"

"Um, Rebecca." Rebecca shyly shook his hand.

Bruno observed her again. "Hmm, and your last name?"

"Uh, I don't have a last name." Rebecca didn't look up at him. "I'm an orphan."

"I see. . . ." Bruno then turned to Cindy. "Cindy, have her prepare Katherine's breakfast. I will meet with her shortly."

"Yes, Bruno." Cindy gave Rebecca a look to follow her back to the kitchen.

Bruno watched them leave, and then went back to his room.

"I think Mary already has breakfast served." Cindy assured Rebecca. "All we'll have to do is put it together in a tray and have you go up there to Katherine with Bruno."

Rebecca nodded, looked back to make sure Bruno wasn't there, and then looked at Cindy. "Bruno looks kind of strange."

"Oh, you'll get over that once you get used to working here." Cindy gave Rebecca an assuring smile to make sure she wouldn't get scared by Bruno's behavior. "He's just very dedicated to his job, and besides, I've heard he's lost a sister and a nephew due to his history here."

"Really?"

Cindy nodded. "I don't actually know if this is true or not, but rumor has it that a long time ago, John had fallen in love with Bruno's younger sister, Katherine's last maid. He had married her and she was pregnant with his baby, who I think they said was a boy. But another woman, Clara, I think, a more "suitable" woman for John, or at least that's what John's sister and mother recommended him, showed up and convinced him to abandon her by going on a trip for some time with Clara, though the maid was never notified of this and was left here, feeling abandoned. She then gave birth to the baby here, though the strangest thing of all is, the baby was gone just a few seconds after its birth. Like if someone grabbed the baby and ran with it while the mother fainted and lightly dropped the baby beside her. It'd be impossible if it just disappeared into thin air."

"Did they ever find the poor creature?"

"No, I think one of the maids that worked here at that time told her that her baby had passed away and that someone had gotten rid of the dead body. Though she never really found out if her baby really did die or not, because she passed out right after birth. All she got to do was place a necklace around the baby's neck." Cindy sighed. "But the news did break her heart, and she ran away that night. Others say she found her baby alive and ran away with it to hide it from John's mother and sister."

"My god, that's horrible." Rebecca gasped. "And just who's this _John_ bastard guy, anyway?"

"Hey, no need to get a little mad." Cindy giggled at Rebecca's sudden bad language. She really wasn't expecting it from her. "After all it's just a rumor, though the disappearance about Bruno's sister and her child is true. And John is just a friend of William's dad who lives here while his parents are out; I he's living here because his sister is step mom of William's cousin. You'll probably meet him later on."

Rebecca didn't say much to that, it still didn't fix what Rebecca thought that what this _John_ supposively did wasn't wrong. Jus who leaves their pregnant wife for some woman who seems more suitable for the family name?

"Though for now, Rebecca, let's make sure we get the breakfast ready, everyone will wake up in 15 minutes and it won't go as good for us if there's no breakfast on the table for everyone."

* * *

Billy decided to hang out in the main living room since Leon decided to turn off his cell phone and he began to lose hope of finding out where Rebecca had been sent away to.

"_Oh, well, there's always Victoria_." Part of his mind suggested, and Billy silently agreed to that, since he thought Rebecca and Victoria had the same body shape, which was a big plus to him, though Rebecca sure as hell had a pretty face, and he wasn't so sure about Victoria anymore since he didn't actually see her face that well. But he did remember that hard kick Rebecca gave him where it hurts the most, that telling him maybe she didn't like him like he thought, and that complicated his thoughts even more.

Billy closed his eyes in the couch and leaned back to relax his thoughts. Making sure everything was quiet, since a TV playing in the background he would have play like usual in the background when he was here was surprisingly gone at the moment.

"_And now that I'm on that subject, maybe I should go to the club again tonight and hope I find her there, I might as well have much better luck with her."_ Billy had decided.

He then heard two pairs of light footsteps pass by, but Billy was too deep in thought to look up to see who they were. "Probably the maids." He thought and then heard a female's voice speak, then another familiar hesitant one.

After everything was quiet, he opened his eyes and found that Cindy was standing there.

"Um, sorry, if you're still waiting on breakfast, it will be served shortly." She apologized.

Billy waved his hand at that. "No, that's alright. I was actually frustrated that Leon won't pick up his phone. In that case, I'll just make my way to the dining room in a few minutes." Billy then turned around to look at the small but elegant living room under the stairs, and then turned back around.

Cindy nodded and disappeared into the small little living room he'd been looking at. The one that was perfect for drinking tea, home interviews and all that.

Billy laid back on the couch and remained that way.

Right now he wanted to just remain in peace, since this morning wasn't going as well as he hoped it would.

* * *

Rebecca couldn't believe who she saw in the couch.

"_Oh, no! That can't be who I think it is."_

Cindy's voice then woke Rebecca back into reality. "Oh, he's probably not happy that breakfast isn't set yet." Cindy whispered. "I'll talk to him. You go on into the kitchen and ask Mary to ready you a tray for Katherine, I'm sure Bruno will be with you in a few minutes."

Rebecca nervously nodded, and quickly ran into the small living room and looked from behind one of the walls.

She quickly caught sight of his face when he began to talk to Cindy, though she couldn't hear them since they were talking in a low voice.

"_Oh, of course Billy is short for William! I wonder what they're talking about."_ Rebecca thought, and then noticed how troubled he seemed, and Rebecca's worry of being here quickly faded. _"And I wonder why he's so troubled. Maybe I should go talk to him."_

Then Rebecca noticed Cindy was saying her goodbyes and Billy was about to turn around, and Rebecca quickly ran into the kitchen.

Mary noticed Rebecca quickly run in. "Rebecca? Why are you in such a hurry? Are you actually that excited to work?"

First thing Rebecca noticed was Mary was now the only one in the kitchen, meaning good news to seeming like a total weirdo to the whole staff. "Oh, um, actually Cindy told me to ask you to please prepare, um, Katherine her breakfast so I can send it up to her." Rebecca quickly answered.

"Oh. That?" Mary asked. "It's right there in front of you."

Rebecca looked on the counter, to only see a nice tray with quite some breakfast Rebecca had never seen before served. _"I can't go back out there and let Billy see me!"_ A thought yelled at her. "And she also told me to wait for Bruno since he'll introduce me to Katherine."

"Ah, that's right." Mary said. "If someone here knows Katherine very well, it's definitely him."

"Oh, yes, Cindy told me."

"Tell you what?" Cindy came in the kitchen.

"About Bruno being the only one who knows Katherine well."

"Oh, I did say that then." Cindy then began to take out some plates to go set at the table. "Come on, Mary. Billy's already waiting for breakfast and soon everyone will."

"That quick!" Mary exclaimed and quickly began to help out Cindy.

Cindy looked back at Rebecca. "Would you rather wait for Bruno?"

Rebecca nodded, and then Cindy left. Rebecca then sighed in relief. She couldn't dare to go out there just yet.

"_Well, isn't _this_ a good way to start my job, isn't it?"_

* * *

"So who's coming over?" Chris asked as he almost reached the airport.

"A good friend of mine." Leon replied. "I'll introduce you to him, although he's been a little down these past few years."

"Really? And why's that?"

"Well, this is kind of a tough history, but almost three years ago, he lost his parents _and _girlfriend in a car accident, due to his dad drinking before he decided to take the wheel."

"Wow." Chris made a face at that. "That's really horrible."

"Sure is." Leon agreed, "I know I lost both my parents at a certain point in my life, but not as terrible like that"

"I know the feeling, except my dad wasn't drinking at that time." Chris said, remembering that night. "They just died leaving me and my sister to care for ourselves, but thankfully there was that orphanage my sister now lives at. I hope to raise enough money to at least get us both a place to live."

"Say Chris, how old is your sister?" Leon asked.

"She's 19, pretty soon going 20."

"So she's a tad bit older than I thought. I guess that's fine."

Chris had found a parking spot nearing the airport. Leon had guided Chris through the crowd as they soon came to a waiting point where a flight was arriving.

"Are you sure he's in that one?" Chris asked once he saw the passengers get off that flight.

"Yeah, he told me which flight it was" Leon then saw that person he hadn't seen in a couple of years. That same wheelchair he was on. "Hey there he is!" Leon pointed to a red head in a wheel chair.

The guy in a wheelchair along with a flight attendant helping him neared them.

"Hey, Leon. It's been quite a while." He sort of gave Leon a smile.

"It's alright, ma'am, I'll take it from here." Leon told the flight attendant as he was in charge of taking few of the things he had carried with him. "Nice to see you, man!" Leon said happily.

"Same here, by the way, the rest of my stuff is being sent through that little cart over there." He pointed to another flight attendant slowly catching up with the cart full of more things.

"Uhh, that's fine." Leon gave Chris a signal to take care of the things, who quickly did as Leon said.

"So how's everyone?" he asked.

"The same." Leon replied. "My grandma's still been ill. My step mom's been the same, and my step dad doesn't come home until another week. Billy's still been the same, playing games, and his younger sisters and brother are doing fine as well." When Leon saw Chris quickly catch up, it reminded to have to introduce them. Leon stopped. "Hey, I want you to meet out driver, Chris Redfield."

Chris stopped and extended his hand to the man in the wheelchair. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Chris Redfield." The man in the wheelchair shook Chris's hand. "I'm Richard Aiken."

* * *

**Oh, ho, SNAP! Things usually about tend to get good when another guy arrives, right? **

**So I decided to post this early because next week I go into testing, and I'm trying to get a few more chapters done and fixed before I go into my hiatus. CHECK OUT MY PICS IF YOU HAVEN'T AT DEVIANT ART! BTW, new Billy and Rebecca pic coming sometime this week. Though heads up on this, a description of it is an aftermath of a romantic night. . . . . . between the two . . . . . . . . BUT IT'S APPROPRIATE! So review this chapter because it honestly tells me you care!**


	10. You

Rebecca felt a little relaxed now. Mainly because of having to pass by the living room where she saw Billy, and not seeing him there.

Bruno had now been leading her up to meet this woman, Katherine, Cindy kept telling her about.

The really long walk up the stairs, and more halls, and more stairs had Rebecca wondering if she'll ever be able to walk freely around this place, since a few halls looked the same. Though she did feel really thankful she was being guided through in her first day.

She noticed Bruno stop ahead of her, and she then stopped once she reached him, being completely careful of the tray she held.

Bruno looked back at her, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rebecca heard a woman say.

She then saw Bruno enter the room and Rebecca did the same. Rebecca noticed the woman's light blond hair tied up in a bun with bangs, and she wore a fancy suit. Even Rebecca had to admit she looked quite amazing for someone who was now referred to as grandmother.

"Meet your new maid, Rebecca." Bruno said.

Rebecca nervously approached Katherine and set her breakfast in front of her. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Katherine smiled in joy. "Oh, I'm glad they have already found me a maid. I'm Katherine Coen, and please, dear, call me Katherine, I feel a little strange being called, ma'am."

"Yes, Katherine." Rebecca smiled nervously and she noticed just how full of energy she was.

Katherine then looked over at Bruno. "You may go now; I would like to get to know her a bit."

Bruno nodded and left the room.

"Please, dear, have a seat." Katherine signaled to the chair near her, and Rebecca took a seat. "So, Rebecca, why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself."

Rebecca didn't know how to start off a subject like that one; after all, most orphans don't have much to say about themselves. "Well, I'm an orphan, and before this I use to be a volunteer nurse at Norwood Hospital. And maybe one day I hope to become a doctor."

"And why haven't you gone to school for it?"

"You see, Katherine, I don't have enough money to go to that school. I also thought taking this job would hopefully help me with raising enough money to go into a medical school."

"Oh, that's very interesting." Katherine said, observing the girl. "You know dear. I just now met you and you already remind me of my last maid I had."

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. Both of you had the same dreams of becoming doctors one day." Katherine then wandered her mind somewhere for a few minutes, and then finally spoke. "You know, I should introduce you to everyone so they know who's taking care of me from now on."

"Um, I don't think that'd really be necessary, after all, I'm just the new maid." Rebecca shrugged at that. "I mean, I don't think there's nothing quite special about that."

"It may seem that way to you, but it is to me." Katherine said. "But if you don't wish to, it's alright. I won't force you. Though for now, I'll eat my breakfast. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Katherine." Rebecca said and walked out of her room, only then noticing she didn't know her way backstairs.

Rebecca walked farther into the hall, until suddenly she heard a door open. Rebecca looked back, and saw a familiar little girl.

"Rebecca!" Lilly gasped and ran to hug Rebecca.

"Oh, hello, Lilly. Nice to see you again." Rebecca said as she knelt down to hug her too.

Lilly then pulled away and stared up at Rebecca. "Say, Rebecca, what are you doing here?"

That was already a good question to Rebecca. What _was_ she doing here? And now that she had found this _was_ Billy's house! Oh, speaking of being uncomfortable. "Um, I'm here to be your Grandmother's new maid."

"Really?" Lilly's face lightened up and grabbed Rebecca by the hand. "Come on, I want you to meet my brother and sister."

Rebecca hoped that by brother, she didn't mean Billy. "And by brother, you mean—"

"My brother Scotty." Lilly said as she stopped and knocked at a door.

A teenage boy came out and looked at Rebecca and then at Lilly. "Who's this, Lilly?"

"This is Rebecca. She's a friend of Leon's, and she's also Grandma Kat's new maid." Lilly then looked up at Rebecca. "Rebecca, meet Scotty, my brother."

Rebecca looked at Scotty. "Um, nice to meet you, Scotty."

"Nice to meet you too, Rebecca." Scotty said in a tone that hinted Rebecca to not worry about Lilly, and Rebecca smiled at that, returning him a look that told him it was actually ok, it's not like it even bothered her either.

"Come on, Rebecca, you should meet Diane." Lilly said as she dragged Rebecca over to another door and knocked.

A girl with long black straight hair and blue eyes answered the door. She quickly noticed Rebecca and extended her hand to introduce herself before Lilly could. "Hello, Miss. I'm Diane Coen. Say, you wouldn't happen to be Rebecca, would you?"

"_How does she know who I am?"_ Rebecca asked herself, feeling the slightest of freaked out at that excellent guess of Diane's. "Uh, yes. As a matter of fact I am."

"Lilly has told me a lot about you and has described a lot I just figured you were the Rebecca she often talked to me about yesterday." Diane explained. She then noticed Rebecca was wearing the maid uniform. "Are you a maid here now?"

"Uh, yes. Actually, I'm your Grandmother's new maid."

"That's good to know she has a maid so soon." Diane stepped out of her room. "I must be heading downstairs for breakfast now. I'll be seeing you around, then." And with that Diane disappeared into another hall.

"_Oh, I hope she doesn't get lost, now." _Rebecca prayed.

"Now let's go see Billy. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Lilly dragged her farther into several other halls.

Rebecca was too distracted in Diane knowing her way around (also wondering if Rebecca would be able to memorize her way around like that), and then Lilly's sentence woke her back up into reality. "Wait, what are we doing?"

"We're going to go see Billy, silly." Lilly giggled. "That kinda rhymes."

"Uhhh." Rebecca didn't know what to say once they arrived at the door Rebecca figured was probably Billy's room. _"Why is it so far away from the kids' rooms?"_

Lilly knocked on the door. "Billy, are you in there?"

Rebecca heard no reply, and began to calm down.

"Billy?" Lilly knocked again. Once she got the clue Billy wasn't in his room, she frowned at Rebecca. "I don't think Billy's here at the moment. That's a bummer, I wanted you to see his really cool tattoo, but I guess maybe next time."

"Well, Lilly, I have to get to work downstairs. You wouldn't mind showing me the way down there, would you?"

"Of course not, let's go." Lilly said as she led Rebecca back into the halls Rebecca now found similar to a maze.

Rebecca followed her, and then a small thought came back to her.

"_Wait, he's got a what?"_

* * *

"So which room would you rather take?" Leon asked Richard by looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Any room is fine." Richard looked out the window, seeing what he remembered from some time he used to live here. "I just want one where I'm not bothered."

"I see." Leon looked to the side, and then at his watch. It was only a matter of time until they arrived back at the mansion, and he was already hungry, because skipping breakfast was apparently Leon's "favorite" rule of time. "So do any of you guys want to stop for breakfast? We just missed it and I'm starving here."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "I just woke up to wash the car and had to show the new maid around. I guess stopping to have breakfast somewhere wouldn't be bad."

"Yeah, what do you say, Richard?" Leon turned around to look at Richard. "Breakfast is on me."

"Sure," Richard didn't turn to look at him. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Chris, why don't you stop us in that restaurant over there?" Leon pointed at an Italian restaurant nearby.

"I'm on it."

Leon then remembered his phone all of a sudden. "Hmm, and why you're on that, let me check my phone, it's been off this whole morning." Leon said as he turned it on, and was shocked to see so many missed calls. "40 missed calls from Billy? Oh, this better be an emergency." Leon dialed Billy and waited.

"Hello?" Billy answered through the other line, sounding hopeful if Leon had to add.

"Hello?" Leon mimicked. "Is something wrong? Did something happen? Why the hell did you call me 40 times? Who's hurt?"

"Actually, Leon, there _is_ something wrong." Billy snapped. "What's wrong is the fucking fact you turned off your phone when I really needed you."

"Well, geesh, will you calm down? I had to go pick up someone at the airport. He'll be living with us." Leon apologized as he got off the car to help Richard, Chris right behind him.

"And who's that?" Billy asked curiously.

"Oh, it's Richard," Leon then looked over to Richard, motioning him that it was Billy on the phone, and then continued to talk. "You remember him, our good friend who left to Canada 3 years ago."

"Oh, yeah," Billy didn't really sound as glad as he intended. "Of course I remember him. Glad to have him back, then."

"I know, so what's your reason for calling me so much? I'm a tad bit curious here."

"Well," Billy suddenly cut off. "It's about your friend, Rebecca."

"Oh, really now?" Leon teased. "I knew you liked her."

"No, it's not that, Leon. It's just. . . . Why didn't you tell me she was being sent away from that orphanage she used to live in?"

"Well that's be—" Leon stopped and realized what Billy had actually said. "Wait, she was actually sent away? But, why? It wasn't her fault! Though I guess it makes sense since she's 18, I mean it _was_ her time to go."

"Oh, so she's 18, huh?" Billy sounded a little interested in that new subject, and then quickly switched back to the main problem. "Look, I don't know, Leon. I was hoping maybe you'd know."

Leon covered the phone and looked at Chris. "You guys go on ahead, Chris, I need to finish this call." And then he began talking. "Tell you what, Billy. Do you remember Father Gomez?"

"Of course I do. He's the one who married my parents and we used to visit to bless Scotty, Diane and Lilly."

"Well, it's sort of a small world here, but the orphanage he and Mother Anne run is actually the one Rebecca used to live in. If someone actually knows about where Rebecca is, it's probably him."

"Alright, I'm—"Billy suddenly stopped. "… You . . . ."

"Me?" Leon looked at his phone to make sure he hadn't lost any signal. "Billy? Are you still there, buddy?"

"Actually, Leon . . ." Billy sounded slightly glad, only leaving Leon confused. "I have to go."

And with that Billy had hung up on him, leaving Leon to wonder what was going on. He then put his phone away and joined Chris and Richard in the restaurant. Thinking over Billy's weirdness wasn't something he wanted to do at the moment.

* * *

Rebecca had been sent up the "maze" again to deliver breakfast to someone who had been feeling very sick. This was usually Cindy's job, but she and Mary had been far too busy to take it to her, so they sent Rebecca up to the third floor with another tray, though Rebecca at least knew at what door to deliver it to. A white door.

She walked through the halls and halls and didn't see any white door, just plain expensive wood carved doors. Then she finally saw the door and happily ran to it, careful of the tray she carried. Rebecca knocked on the door with her elbow, and heard an irritated woman answer through the other side.

Rebecca took it as an ok to come in and opened the door and saw a dirty blond woman pacing the room, when she noticed Rebecca walk in she stopped and made Rebecca an ugly look.

"Just who are you? And why is my breakfast so late?" She stammered.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I'm Rebecca, the new maid for Katherine and the others were so busy that in the end they sent me up here to deliver this and—"

"Just shut it and hand me my breakfast." She demanded.

Rebecca did as she said and set the breakfast on the nearby table.

"The name is Carey, _Rebecca_." She said, not making it sound like she was introducing herself. "Now out of my sight, you."

"Yes, Carey." Rebecca said and walked out of the room.

When she had walked out, she sighed in relief to be out. "Well she's a total bitch." She mumbled to herself, knowing what she had just said and didn't really feel sorry about it.

She continued to walk down the hall, not knowing where to head to next, so she just walked straight on ahead, examining the walls and doors she passed by. Rebecca now began to wonder just how much it must have cause Katherine to build this house now that she saw the elegance in everything.

And then in front of her she saw Billy step out from a room talking on the phone. "Alright, I'm—" Billy had said as he quickly closed the door and then stopped once he saw Rebecca in front of him.

"You." Rebecca said angrily.

Billy threw her a smirk. "… You . . . ."

Rebecca had her cheeks turned red though didn't reply to that.

"Actually, Leon. . . ." He approached Rebecca. "I have to go." And he hung up once he reached Rebecca and stared down at her cute angry face. "Hello, little girl, so, I'm guessing you're the new maid, then." Billy observed every angle of how Rebecca looked in the maid uniform. "The uniform looks pretty good on you, actually."

"Oh, really?" Rebecca tried to think of something quick to say. "Well, I hate it just as much as you calling me little girl! And it's uncomfortable too!" Rebecca lied, she actually liked it far better than the nurse uniform she had.

"You can always take it off, if you'd like."

Rebecca looked up at him, not really aware about that _rule_. "I really can?"

"Of course you can." Billy neared her, causing Rebecca to be trapped on the wall near her. "All you'd have to do is come over into my room," Billy trailed his hands around Rebecca's shoulders. "And let me help you with it."

"Oh, no," Rebecca pushed Billy back. "I'm sorry, but I'm not falling for that one!"

Billy was still smirking. "Oh, come on, dollface, you know you like me."

Rebecca turned red. "N-no, I don't."

"Then let's prove it. . . ." Billy got in real close to her and lifted his chin up so he could see her face. "Right now." He pressed her lips against hers and melted Rebecca into a kiss.

Rebecca then pulled away; obviously speechless from what just happened, even though it wasn't the first time.

"You know, dollface, I can tell you don't know how to kiss." Billy came closer again. "And that only tells me one thing . . . . I'm your first."

"N-n-no, you're not!" She protested, and turned red. After a few awkward moments, she finally found her voice. "I'm going downstairs." Rebecca walked off farther into the hall, full of fury,

"Dollface, wait!" Billy called to her.

Rebecca turned around and glared at him. "What!"

Billy cleared his throat. "Um, just to let you know, downstairs is this way, actually." Billy pointed behind him.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked the opposite way. "I knew that." She mumbled when she passed him.

"_My god! She's so fucking cute whenever she's pissed_. And _I'm her first kiss!_" Billy chuckled as he leaned on the wall and watched her storm off.

For one, Billy was finally feeling far better now to know where Rebecca had went, and that she was actually living under _his_ roof.

"Now, I'm in a wonderful mood to go to the club tonight." He told himself and then began to walk the same way Rebecca had gone.

* * *

**Well, it's time fro the hiatus I said I would be taking. To be on the safe side, I'll be out till that of the end of April. But feel free to review, because it still matters to me of what you think. Also new Becky pic on Deviant art! Review and go check it!**


	11. Discoveries

**So during my hiatus time, I found some time to edit a chapter and post it, mostly because I couldn't wait to post until the end of this month. So I have a new pic out on DA! It's a version t.a.t.u.'s "220" using Rebecca and Claire, if you wanna see, link's in my profile, all you have to do to get to the link is click my name, scroll till you see the "My Art" section, and you're there. Next art I'll be doing is another Billecca one. By the way, sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

Rebecca stormed down the stairs and onto the main living room. Now that Billy, the person who now got on her nerves, the one responsible for her first kiss, knew she was here, Rebecca didn't know what to do now that she knew he'd be teasing her here and there for now on. She couldn't just quit because of something stupid like this, also Father Gomez, Mother Anne and Sister Maya were depending on her to build her life.

Still, there was always that egg throwing at car windows "job" she and Claire had done when they were younger she could turn to. She remembered that every time there was a red light, Claire would run up to the cars and throw eggs at the windshields. Then Rebecca would go up to the cars, clean up the eggs from the windows quickly and the drivers would pay her, telling her how much of an angel she was for doing so. But honestly, that wasn't a good enough job.

She stopped once she reached downstairs to try to think clearly. Even though she knew pretty well Billy was being a player, Rebecca still had those so called . . . . _feelings_ for him. The ones she wanted to forget about. She then sat down on the couch and didn't even know how to think.

When someone tapped Rebecca on the shoulder, she looked up to see a dark brown haired man standing next to her. Just by his looks, she could tell he was a troubled man, and a grumpy one, too.

He looked almost taken aback to see her that she began to think if something was wrong with her.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked 5 minutes later.

"Uh, I'm Rebecca, the new maid." She quickly stood up from the couch and then apologized; quickly aware he was probably going to get mad since he looked too grumpy enough. "I'm so sorry I sat down on your couch, I was just resting because I felt a little bit tired and—"

"No, it's alright." He said and then extended his hand to her. "I'm John Chambers, one of the people you'll also be working for, though mostly Katherine."

"Well, uh, nice to meet you, Mr. Chambers." Rebecca gave the older man a warm smile.

John smiled. "Well, I'll get back to my work now, Rebecca." And with that he left.

Rebecca stared at him walk up the stairs and thought to herself. _"Maybe John isn't the kind of person I think he was. But he still seems like he's so troubled and stressed out."_

She was going to head into the kitchen until suddenly a blond girl her age bumped into her. When she saw she bumped into Rebecca, she made a face. "Watch where you're going, you idiot."

"I'm so sorry, Miss." Rebecca apologized. "I didn't see you."

"Of course you didn't see me! You were too distracted!" She stammered. "And it's Tanya! Not "Miss"." Tanya ran up the stairs.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her and went for the kitchen, suddenly wanting to look for something to eat since she hadn't eaten much.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the house, a little early than Leon expected, but they had arrived. At the moment Leon was helping Richard go into his new room, a room that was pretty hidden in a corner.

Leon opened the door and rolled Richard inside. "There's a bathroom right inside of that door, and inside the other there's a big closet for your clothes and stuff you may want to place in there."

Chris then appeared and set Richard's stuff down, he didn't say much, just "Here's his things", and left.

Leon nodded at Chris, surprised to see him be so quick to walk in and out. "Would you prefer to come down and eat with all of us? Or would you prefer someone brings your food up here?"

"I prefer someone to bring it up here." Richard stayed there, observing the room. "I prefer to be alone."

"Alright, then." Leon looked over to his stuff, and began with the one that looked far too heavy for Richard. "Let me help you unpack a few things, like this huge bag over here." He began to unzip the bag and took out many things, like the things you'd expect an artist to have. Then he came upon the thing that gave the bag its big shape. He removed the blankets that covered it and then found a sketch painting. The sketch painting of a nude woman only revealing her side he remembered Richard had drawn three years ago.

"You still have this?" Leon asked, taking out the painting and looking at it more closely, a little surprised to know the woman's face was still missing, and that the painting still had no color.

"Yeah, a memory of Melissa I'll never forget." Richard said staring at the painting, and then looked over a place on the wall. "Could try and hang it up there?"

"Uh, sure." Leon set the painting down on the wall Richard told him, and began to leave. "Just let me go find a hammer and a nail real quickly."

Leon decided to run quickly for what he needed instead of walking, since he didn't want to mess with Richard's patience. Once he reached the main living room, he tried to figure who to probably go ask about the nails and hammer. There was both Gary and Chris to ask, but Gary was the one who dealt with nailing fences for the garden so he went into the kitchen to look if Gary was there, since he usually hanged out in there.

* * *

All he saw was one maid looking for something in the fridge. He couldn't see her face since she was looking real close into the fridge.

"Uh, have you seen Gary around anywhere?" Leon asked, trying to see if she could see her face.

"He's outside." She said as she stood up straight, Leon recognizing the back of her head. "I think he's in the gar— . . ." She then turned around, and Leon knew who she was already. "den. . . ."

Leon smiled at his sudden discovery.

"Rebecca?" He was more happy than shocked actually. "So _you're_ the new maid, right?"

Rebecca smiled back. "Yeah, I just got done with my first couple of tasks. Oh, how Carey's a total bitch."

"Who, my mom?" Leon laughed. "Yeah, it's normal, she doesn't like maids because of something to do with the low life and being poor, look, I don't know. You know, stuff like that."

"Your mom, hmm? Sorry, but I just had to speak my mind." Rebecca answered. "But other than that, this job's not as bad."

"This is great!" Leon walked up to her. "Now we can hang out all we want in here, that is, whenever you're not working."

"I know, though it could have been better if Jill and Claire would have come along, too, don't you think?"

"You've got a point there." Leon leaned on the counter near him. "But you'll be able to see them at the club. After 10:30 you guys are done working for the day and basically have the entire night to yourselves."

"Well," Rebecca gave that a thought and looked at the soda can she had grabbed without thinking from the fridge. "I guess you are, right. Besides no matter how many things they do that aren't aloud, they're still not going to get kicked out unless they themselves ask for it and are ready."

". . . . So is that a yes?" Leon said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed as she opened the soda. "Sure, I'll go, and maybe I'll want to bring Cindy along. I'd like her to meet Claire and Jill."

"Then talk to her when you can and come by my room. I'll take you guys with me."

"But, Leon," Rebecca frowned a little. "This house is so big I don't even know where is where and what floor I'm in. And it's all right; we can find a way to get there."

"Don't worry about that. Cindy will tell you where I am and you'll get used to this place after a few weeks." Leon then quickly noticed Rebecca's frown and figure something. "Or is the fact that someone _else_ living under this roof is bothering you?" Leon teased.

"No!" Rebecca said defensively, and then blushed a little. "Look, I'm sure I won't let myself be taking away into bed by your asshole cousin, alright?" Rebecca tried her best to keep up her anger, because she herself knew she was lying to him, and to herself aswell.

"Wow, potty mouth, much?" Leon laughed. "Look I'll see you at the club tonight then. Right now, though, I really need to go find Gary."

Rebecca nodded and sat down on one of the stools near the center counter.

* * *

"Hey, Richard!" Billy walked in Richard's room and greeted him. "How's Canada been for you? And why also the "_hidden"_ room?"

"They're both peaceful." Richard replied plainly. "Though peaceful does get boring after some time, I still prefer to be alone."

"I hear you, and now that we're on that, do you want to come with me and Leon to the club tonight? Come on, it'll be fun."

"What for? I'm sure I'll just bore you guys with me being on a wheelchair."

"Oh, come on, Richard. Don't be that way. It'll be just like the good old times. Like before you left. . . . Before you were on this wheelchair. . . . Before—"

"—Melissa died?" Richard glared at him. "No, Billy! I'll never get to be as happy like I was with Melissa."

Billy remained quiet for a little, he realized the painting Richard had drawn of Melissa a long time ago sat leaning on a wall. The picture still remained faceless and blank. " . . . . Look, Richard, I really didn't mean it like that."

"No, Billy, it's my fault, I overreacted." Richard placed his hand over his face. "I mean you're just trying to invite me to go have fun with you guys but I'm just ruining it by taking it too far."

"It's alright; I'll just try another day." Billy walked slowly towards the door. "Besides you just settled in and you're probably tired from the flight here."

"You're right." Richard sighed. "Another day."

Billy nodded and left.

Richard waited a few minutes, and then quickly stood up from his wheelchair and quickly went to a bag, in which he took out some old clothes and other things. Once Richard found it he quickly headed for the pillow and his it under the pillow.

He stayed silent for a little bit, making sure he heard no one coming and then took his seat back in the wheelchair. After Leon finally came and left after putting up the painting, Richard would decide to sneak out for some air. After all, making everyone think he was very hopeless in this wheelchair made a good impression that he wouldn't go anywhere, and that was good.

If they ever got to discover this of Richard, he wouldn't know how to explain it, but for now, that didn't really matter.

All he needed now was for Leon to hurry up, and then he'd go for a walk.

* * *

**So I'll still be on hiatus till the end of this month. If I find time to do a chapter, I will and post it once it's done. QUICK AN: So if you think you're putting together a few clues on the mystery of the child, you get a cookie! But the mystery is sadly, just a side detail in this story, meaning, there's more... "pam pam PAM". So do keep reading whenever I post up the next chapter, since this one was short, I'll try to write out the next one quickly, but do keep in mind I'm still on hiatus, but hang in there! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	12. Sneakiness

**Another short-ish chapter, but oh well, I updated soon enough! Alright, so I decided I should go into a slow-hatius, which means I'll slowly update this story (really, no different from what I did before, seriously). Since I like updateing as soon as a I can and a few chapters are ready to be published. So for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca had managed to find her room, and was glad to see Cindy there. She walked over to the top bed and observed her. "Hey, Cindy, what are you doing laying down?"

"It's our break time." Cindy turned over to look at her. "And I have no other way to spend it but to rest here. Why? Got any ideas on how to spend it?"

"Well, not exactly right now, but for tonight, maybe."

"Tonight?" Cindy rolled on her stomach. "What's your plan for tonight?"

"Well, answer me this first." Rebecca said. "Do you like to dance?"

"Like to dance?" Cindy sat up. "I _love_ to dance. Why do you ask?"

"You see," Rebecca walked slowly back and forth. "Leon and I are actually good friends and—"

"You and _Leon_ are good friends?"Cindy got off the top bed and neared Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded. "I met him two years ago along with my friends, Jill and Claire, who I'd really like you to meet. Turns out the club owner, my friend Pete, was _also_ his friend, so that's another way I met him." Rebecca smiled at the sudden memory and then got back in subject. "And Leon invited me to go to the club tonight after we're done working, would you come with me?"

"Sure, I'd like to go, but. . . ." Cindy looked away, and then at the closet. "But I don't have any clothes to go in."

"Well, I think I may have an idea."

"Really?" Cindy got filled with hope. "You do?"

"Mmhmm, just leave it to me and don't worry." Rebecca tried to remember the name of the girl she ran into earlier. "By the way do you know where Tanya is?"

"Yeah, though she may not currently be in her room. She was here earlier but she's always in and out of this house. Do you want me to take you up to her room?"

"Yes, please. I remember Leon told me to tell her something."

"Of, course." Cindy said. "Come follow me, we won't take long while we're getting up there."

Rebecca followed Cindy up to Tanya's room. "Should I knock to check if she's in there?"

"You can." Cindy said. "Anyway, I'm going to go back to my nap before my break is over."

"Alright, bye." Rebecca waved at Cindy who quickly disappeared. She then knocked on the door, and didn't hear anyone. Rebecca smiled at that and headed inside.

She noticed the room looked purple, and seemed like one of a teenager.

No mistake here.

Rebecca walked around and found the closet.

"Let's see what we find, here." She walked into the closet and was amazed to see so many dresses. Her eyes fell on two dresses, a black one and a lime green one. She grabbed them both from there hangers and studied them. "Looks like I found a solution to what to wear." She folded them up and quickly left the closet as she found it.

Even though Tanya never paid attention to a difference in the area she's in, it was better to Rebecca to leave the place suspicion free.

* * *

"Sorry, I took such a long time." Leon said as he finished hanging the painting. "Kind of took some time to find Gary, and I ran into a friend."

"That's alright." Richard said as he admired the view of the painting up on the wall.

"Anyway, I'm going to go visit my girlfriend while there's still time." Leon said as he picked up the nails from the nearby table. "See you, then."

Richard watched him go to the door and then when he closed it, he quickly got up and went for the window. He opened it to check the distance down, which was pretty high but next to the window was a net of plants, which looked perfect for a latter. Richard quickly grabbed the disguise from under the pillow and began to change into it.

* * *

"Are you sure it'll be alright?" Cindy seemed astonished at the black dress in her arms. "You know, I'm really admiring your sneakiness right now."

Rebecca nodded and looked at the lime green dress in the mirror, already imagining herself wearing it. "As long as we don't stain them, it'll be fine."

"Alright." Cindy said as she took the dress from Rebecca and hid the dresses in the closet. "Though for now, how about we go help Chris? I remember he said he needed some help with the car. Wanna go help out?"

"Sure, I don't think I have to do anything but bring up dinner to Katherine and that'd be it."

"Let's go, then. He's probably still hoping for volunteers to show up and help."

* * *

"So what's wrong with the car?" Billy asked as he leaned on the car while Chris fixed a few things under the car.

"Nothing much." Chris said as he got up from under the car and tossed the small dirty towel on the car. "It just needs a few things that can be bought. I think I'll send Cindy and Rebecca to the store to buy them once they get here."

"So you've already met Rebecca?" Billy asked,

"Yeah, turns out she and my sister are good friends from back in the orphanage. . . ." Chris then began to talk about that subject.

Billy didn't really listen to what Chris was saying to him at the moment, but his head was quite lost in Rebecca at the moment. Then that little fantasy of her being his personal maid invaded his mind soon after. "You know, she's really cute."

"What?" Chris asked, almost caught off guard, even though he did catch what he said. "I mean, I do think she is cute, but I only see her as another little sister." Chris shook his head. "Hell, your older than me and she's only 18 years old."

"She is?" Billy sounded more glad than shocked, and then remembered Leon had told him as well, but the current situation at that time caused him to forget. "I mean, uh, yeah, I understand that you feel that way about her. But hey, at least she's 18."

"Come on, man, you're not actually planning to use her in one of your little games, right?"

"And why not?" Billy asked. "She seems to be digging me pretty well, _and_ she probably wouldn't mind playing a little _game_ with me."

"Billy, she may look like a doll that you can toy around with and all, but I don't think it's right to toy around with an innocent girl like her. I guess her in your little fantasies isn't harmful, but don't treat the poor thing like your nightly hook-ups." Chris looked away. "It's just not right. Besides, whatever happened to Excella?"

"Well I'm right here." Excella said as she walked up to the two men. "Would you mind telling me what you two were talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Billy said. "Just talking about where you were, and why you wouldn't show up around here."

"Hmm." Excella smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I could say the same thing about you."

"I've been busy." Billy didn't want to tell Excella that Rebecca was actually the real reason why he was busy. "Say let's go to my room."

"I'd like that." Excella purred and lead Billy off.

Chris rolled his eyes. "That guy can be such an asshole sometimes."

"What guy?" A voice startled Chris.

He turned around and noticed Cindy and Rebecca standing there. "Uh, no one, just inner thoughts. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are here. I need both of you to go to the store and get me a list of these things to fix the car. You see, Leon is going to need this car for tonight to go somewhere. Could you two help me out?"

Cindy took the list and let Rebecca look at it.

"Sure," Cindy spoke finally and looked at Rebecca. "Come on, let's go change out of these."

"Uh, alright." Rebecca said as she still looked at the list, not knowing what the things were.

* * *

Excella kissed him once they got to the room.

Billy didn't cooperate much with the kiss.

Excella pulled away and looked in the slightest bit of concern at him. "Say, honey, why do I feel like you've been avoiding me?"

"What?" Billy said caught off guard.

Excella rolled her eyes. "And you barely listen to me anymore."

"So? You know I never listen." Billy lightly pushed her away from him as he went over to his bed and sat down. "And if you don't like it, I completely understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. . . . _Wait a minute; did I really just say that?_"

"Oh, don't be silly, now." Excella walked over to Billy and kissed him. "Now let's enjoy the time we have together."

Billy didn't budge for a moment, and then after a few thoughts, he decided to play along with the kiss, but it wasn't Excella who he imagined he was with. "Oh, yeah, kiss me, Rebecca."

Excella's hand quickly shot up across Billy's face as she stood up and glared at him. "And just who the hell is _Rebecca_, hmm?"

"Rebecca?" Billy quickly tried to hide his mistake. "I said Excella, not Rebecca."

"Are you calling me deaf?"

Alright that wasn't a good move. "No, look, Excella I didn't—"

"Oh, whatever!" Excella grabbed her purse by the door. "I'm leaving you for a few days. Don't even bother calling me _or _visiting me." And with that she slammed the door, leaving Billy confused in the bed.

"Leaving me for a few days, huh." Billy repeated, and then suddenly realized what good new that was to him. "She's leaving me for a few days." He got up. "I'm free for a few days!"

Light knocks on the door interrupted his little celebration.

"Rebecca?" He answered the door, and only saw Lilly.

"No, it's Lilly, and could you please keep it down? I'm trying to do my homework and I can't concentrate with you letting the whole world know you're being free for a few days." Lilly said.

"But I'm free from Excella now." Billy said. "Didn't you say you wanted that, too?"

"For only a few days? Geesh, you really need to come to your own senses." Lilly said and then walked off.

Billy stared at her and then walked back in his room. "My god, she's right. But, eh, fuck it. They'll be the best few days of my life."

He laid back down on his bed, and then carefully rubbed his cheek that still burned from Excella's slap, but in all honesty, nothing beat Rebecca's kick.

If it was one thing he needed to work on from now on, it was definitely keeping his own little thoughts to himself.

It seemed strange to him how his sneakiness seemed to be suddenly dieing down.

* * *

**So review! Becuase your reviews motivate me to write quickly and I also get _way_ too excited when I see in my e-mail that you guys reviewed . . . . . . So please review!**


	13. Fun Memory

**So I made a new picture! It's sort of just a simple drawing of Billy and Rebecca based off on this story. To check it out, just go to my profile, look in the "My Art" category, and you'll see that and other drawings of mine. So enjoy!**

* * *

Richard had done a great job as dressing up as a bum with the fake beard and messy wig, wandering the streets.

Everything was just the way it was, before he left . . . . before he was on a wheelchair . . . . before his parents and his wife to be died in that accident. . . .

Richard looked to the side, he didn't want to think about it.

He then spotted a blonde.

Cindy. He remembered her, and still wondered if she worked in the mansion. Richard figured she probably did, since he noticed she was still wearing the maid hair cap of the uniform. And then when he saw a short haired girl catch up to her, Richard stopped walking.

". . . . Melissa. . . ." was the only thing he could compare her to. But this girl was far more younger looking than Melissa, and quite more beautiful too.

Richard then made up his mind as he quietly ran behind nearby bushes, deciding to follow the girls.

* * *

"Hey," Rebecca said as she lightly snatched Cindy's cap. "You forgot to take this off."

"And you just now noticed?" Cindy laughed. "I know, I didn't feel like taking it off, actually."

Rebecca clipped the cap back on Cindy's head. "Then I guess I'll leave it back where I saw it."

Cindy looked over the heavy bags Rebecca was carrying. "Are you sure you can carry those by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rebecca assured her and looked down at the heavy things in the bag, which now that Rebecca noticed were heavier than Cindy's. "They may be heavy but I can take it."

Cindy smiled and then remained quiet, as if thinking to herself, and then spoke. "So, Rebecca?"

"Yeah?" Rebecca turned her head to look around the street they walked.

"Say . . ." Cindy tried to figure out a way on how to put this. "But can you tell me more about the club we're going to, tonight?"

"Well, if you wanna know about size, it's actually incredibly, and two stories. Though the upstairs is just basically a bunch of hang out booths, while downstairs, there's the dance floor and a few tables just in case you don't like up stairs and prefer to be near the dance floor. I also like how they play international music, not just your typical radio songs."

"That's pretty cool!" Cindy said, excited to hear more. "So tell me more."

Rebecca hummed as she tried to remember what else was good about the club, and then remembered what she loved most about it. "Oh, there's also some days when they decorate the club into a certain theme, like when they did one time I went there; a rodeo, and they play country music to go along the theme, also for Christmas, they decorate the place so beautifully, and for New Years it's a bit more festive, though my favorite one is when they throw a costume day."

"Wow! That already sounds amazing." Cindy said. "So if they have a random costume night, then what do they do for Halloween, then?"

"Oh, they try the best to make the club look creepy." Rebecca tried to find the words to describe just how they exactly decorated the place at that time, which were too many details. "Like the entrance, since the club is big, they cover the entrance with black curtains and make a tiny miniature path like that of a haunted house, and when you come to the exit of that little area, you open this door, and are exposed to the club's amazing party." Rebecca sighed. "Too bad October is already gone and that next party is still some time away."

Cindy imagined all of that, and already wanted it to be night. She turned to Rebecca desperately. "Oh, how I already can't wait for Christmas, it's only a few months away."

"My god. . . ." Rebecca suddenly realized it was in _fact_ the beginning of November. ". . . You're right about that."

"So you'll only hopefully introduce me to your friends, Jill and Claire, right?"

"Sure, now let's hope they do show up. Even though they love going to the club more than I do, they don't go very recently anymore. But if they're not there, I'll introduce you to Pete instead, since he's always there."

Cindy smiled. "You know, you must be really lucky to know the owner of the club."

"Oh, I met him through a singing group contest Jill, Claire and I participated in a few years back." Rebecca slightly paused.

*+*+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+*+*

Rebecca had just turned 15 years old today, and to celebrate her birthday, Jill and Claire insisted on bringing her here.

They sat on one of the tables on the bottom floor, Jill and Claire had bought her an expensive drink from the bar, which Rebecca had to admit was pretty tasty, but it also worried Rebecca whatever the drink had that she s_houldn't_ be drinking.

"So do you like it?"

Rebecca looked up startled to see Jill and Claire staring at her, and then she remembered Jill's question. She looked at the drink Jill had bought her and drank from it. "Yeah, but . . . . Um . . . . What's in it?"

"It's a drink mixed with some of the freshest fruits." Jill answered.

"And a little alcohol, too, she forgets to add." Claire added the last part of that sentence faintly.

Rebecca stopped drinking from it and glared at Jill, "_Jill,_ this is _alcohol_! I'm not even _old_ enough to drink _alcohol_!"

"And that's specifically why I ordered you the smallest one with less alcohol and why you're only getting _one_." Jill said, drinking some of her coke. "Besides it's just _one_ small drink with a _little_ dash of alcohol, Rebecca. _One_ small drink won't exactly kill you."

Rebecca sighed and stared down at the small pink drink in her hands. And then she gave up. "Alright, Jill. I'm sorry, and thank you for the birthday present."

Jill smiled and sat back on her chair. "Now, _that's_ more like it."

"Listen up, listen up!" A man on the stage announced, catching everyone's attention. "Say, who likes to sing in here?"

The crowd roared in answer to his question

"That's wonderful! Want to know why?" he said and walked to the right side of the stage. "Because in a few minutes, we're having a group singing contest. So if you and a few friends want to go home with some money, you better agree on a song to sing and meet up here at the stage."

5 groups of girls went up to the stage.

Claire turned to Jill and Rebecca. "Guys, we should definitely join!"

"Well, I'm up for it!" Jill said. She and Claire looked over at Rebecca, who was sitting still. "What do you say? Are you in?"

"Uh." Rebecca blushed. "Um, I don't know if I should." She then said. "I don't think I have a good voice either."

"Pssh!" Claire laughed. "Says the one who sings sweetly to herself in the garden." Claire got off from her seat and dragged Rebecca towards the stage. "Come on, Rebecca, it'd be fun and you'll love it, I'm sure."

"Yeah, you'll love the song we'll sing." Jill said as they walked up the stage.

"So it looks like we have 6 groups who will be competing." The man then walked over to one random group. "Why don't you girls start?"

The five groups had sung their songs. If Rebecca had to be honest with them, she's say the groups didn't have that much of a great sound, but Rebecca thought it was fine either way because at least they had better confidence than she did. Sure, Rebecca could dance and sing, but only when it was her alone, she'd only feel comfortable doing so. After the fifth group was done, it was their turn.

"So what will you lovely young ladies be singing, tonight?" He asked Jill.

Jill smirked as she looked back at Claire and Jill and then back at the man as she spoke into the microphone he held out to her. "How about we give you all a hint."

Claire walked up to microphone. "Well, man, I feel like a woman!"

The crowd cheered.

The man took back his microphone, and handed them each one. "Well, that's great. Very original, girls." He looked over at the DJ and signaled him to play the song.

One the song began, Jill got in between Claire and Rebecca and began to do a few simple moves that told Claire and Rebecca to follow her along. Jill was up first.

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright__  
__Gonna let it all hang out__  
__Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice__  
__Yeah, I wanna scream and shout"_

Claire and Jill switched places. It was Claire's turn to sing.

_"No inhibitions-make no conditions__  
__Get a little outta line__  
__I ain't gonna act politically correct__  
__I only wanna have a good time"__  
_

Rebecca and Claire switched places, but Rebecca wasn't actually scared to sing at the moment. She began her verse.

_"The best thing about being a woman__  
__Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..."_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady__  
__Men's shirts-short skirts__  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style__  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction__  
__Color my hair-do what I dare__  
__Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel__  
__Man! I feel like a woman!"__  
_

The crowd cheered on. Jill took back her original spot from where she had first started.

_"The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take__  
__The chance to get out on the town__  
__We don't need romance-we only wanna dance__  
__We're gonna let our hair hang down"__  
_

Claire began to sing the short part.

_"The best thing about being a woman__  
__Is the prerogative to have a little fun and..."__  
_

Rebecca sang once Claire finished.

_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady__  
__Men's shirts-short skirts__  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style__  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction__  
__Color my hair-do what I dare__  
__Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel__  
__Man! I feel like a woman!"__  
_

Claire had taken this part of the solo.

_"Oh yeah,__  
__The best thing about being a woman__  
__Is the prerogative to have a little fun"__  
_

They knew they had the crowd going, and then they combined to sing last remaining parts of the song.

_"Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady__  
__Men's shirts-short skirts__  
__Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style__  
__Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction__  
__Color my hair-do what I dare__  
__Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel__  
__Man! I feel like a woman!"_

_"I get totally crazy__  
__Can you feel it__  
__Come, come, come on baby__  
__I feel like a woman"_

The crowd clapped while other shouted and whistled. The man walked up to them with a smile on his face.

"Well," He said. "Look like we already have a few winners." He raised the girls' hand up in the air and the crowd cheered some more once he'd done that. He looked at them. "Congratulations, girls! You've just won yourselves a few bucks!"

Jill stared wide eyed at Claire and Rebecca, who stared back at her with the same surprised look. The other groups just simply got off the stage, not even clapping nor feeling bad.

"Hey, girls." said the man. "Follow me I need to talk to you, girls."

They obeyed and followed him backstage, to where it surprisingly seemed more quiet.

"Girls, my name's Pete." Pete said.

Jill, Claire and Rebecca introduced themselves quickly.

"Well, I've been wondering from what I just saw you three do up there, if you girls would like to work here and live up the club every night with your wonderful performances."

"It'll be nice." Claire said. "But we can't take a job like that just yet."

"I understand, but I'll let you girls know that he job always remains open for you three, alright?"

They had nodded at Pete as they exchanged excited looks. If Rebecca had to say, this was so far the best birthday she'd ever had.

*+*+*+*END OF FLASHBACK*+*+*+*

Rebecca smiled a little. "It sure was a fun memory now that I look back on it."

"Sure, seems like it." Cindy turned to look at Rebecca again. "Your face tells me it is."

Rebecca looked around the place they were walking, and noticed they were almost near the house, all they have to do is walk farther down the now lonely road she remembered walking in her arrival here. "Look, bottom line is you'll have fun, alright?"

Cindy nodded.

* * *

It was night.

Billy was getting ready to go to the club with Leon. By the time he was finished getting ready, he took a good look at himself in the mirror, making sure he'd look just the right amount good to impress Victoria.

Since apparently Rebecca seemed to hate him a little after he'd kissed her twice, then maybe he figured he'd try to go for Victoria for a while, no matter how much he wanted to keep trying on Rebecca at the moment.

"_She's 18 for crying out loud!"_ a part of Billy shouted at him. _"That's some good fresh meat you've found yourself!"_

"But she's probably not the clubbing type." He replied to his own mind. "She also seems a bit. . . . . special."

And that was the truth. Something about Rebecca _did_ in fact catch him, but so did a strange sensation from Victoria, though either way he still wanted to find out if he could score on Victoria, but not permanently fall for her. That would never be his goal for getting a girl.

After finally being satisfied with his looks, he headed out of his room and went straight for Leon's. All he planned for tonight is on finding Victoria.

* * *

**So next picture of BillyxRebecca will probably be that of a wedding portrait. I'll maybe add long hair to Rebecca, since I wanna show that it could be some time after RE0. But what I'll be drawing before I can get to this is another Rebecca and Claire t.A.T.u inspired picture, this time being that of "All The Things She Said". So that's next in DeviantArt. Reviews are still highly appreciated!**

_(BTW, I somehow can't seem to reply to any of the reviews, Idk why, but just letting you know.)_


	14. Busted

**So I go into testing this week. So I decided to put something up before I head into studying for tomorrow's important test. Next picture I post on DA will be a wedding portrait if Billy and Rebecca of course! But since I have more experience drawing Rebecca than Billy, to me he doesn't look the best, but oh well. So look forward to that in DA! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cindy was amazed at the size of the club. But what she was more amazed with was how Rebecca placed some extensions that made her hair look a bit longer to her shoulders and was layered and just how nicely she wore her makeup. "This place is amazing!" She shouted loud enough for Rebecca to hear her.

"I'm glad you like it." Rebecca looked around the people at the dance floor, not seeing Jill and Claire in sight anywhere. Then her gaze fell on one of the empty tables nearby. "Do you want to go have a seat?"

"Sure, let's go." Cindy replied, still looking around the place.

Rebecca took a seat on the chair across from Cindy and looked around once more, once again failing to see Jill and Claire. Though she did bother looking for at least Leon, since he told her himself he would be here, though he would probably be hanging out in the second floor.

"You know, I like how different you look with your extensions and makeup." Cindy commented.

"Really?" Rebecca looked at herself. "Do I really look that different?"

"Well, not exactly different." Cindy studied Rebecca's face more. "You just finally look older than 13 years old."

"Hmm, then I guess wearing makeup will actually make me appear 18 finally." Rebecca didn't see Leon anywhere and then looked at Cindy. "What about the extensions?"

"They just bring out a more feminine side of you, though they still keep that edgy look on you since they make your hair look layered."

"Yeah," Rebecca took one of her hair extensions out to see the length, only showing they were that of 10 inches long. "My hair may be short, but it's still not impossible for hair extensions, thankfully." She put it back where it belonged.

"Though either with short hair, extensions, or makeup you still look very pretty."Cindy then looked at her left shoulder. "By the way nice tattoo, I never noticed it."

Rebecca looked at the butterfly on her left lower part of her shoulder, caught off guard she mentioned it, and then looked up nervously. "Thanks, actually nobody knows about it. Only me."

"Why so?"

"Well, I know Claire and Jill would like it, but Mother Anne, Sister Maya and Father Gomez would go real nuts over it. I went and got it by myself when I turned 18."

"Wow, they must think you're _that_ innocent." Cindy laughed, and then looked to the side, and noticed someone. "Hey, look! There's Leon and William." She pointed into the other side of the club. "You sure we won't get fired if they find us here?"

"No, besides, Leon's the one who suggested we'd come." Rebecca looked to where she pointed and was right. "So, William, huh?" Rebecca leaned her head sideways into her hand. "I thought his name was Billy."

"That's what he likes to go by most of the time, though I call him William whenever I feel like it." Cindy stared at the two men looking at the people dancing. "Why? Have you talked to him?"

"Oh, more than that." Rebecca didn't want to go much into detail remembering what he did earlier.

"More than that, you say?" Cindy gave Rebecca a look. "And just what was it that happened?"

"Uhh," Rebecca sat up straight. "Just answer me this, but . . . ." Rebecca began blushing little. "Is it normal for him to hit on the maids?"

"Not really. All he tells Ashley is what to do and what not to do with ironing his clothes, I make sure to let him be notified of what he needs to be, and there's times when he asks Mary what's for dinner because he's starving. He sometimes starts conversations with me and Mary. I mean I don't remember any hitting on or so—"Cindy stopped and realized what Rebecca had _actually_ asked her. She looked at Rebecca, and gave her a teasing look. "Are you trying to say Billy hit on you once?"

"Twice. . . . along with a kiss to each, too." Rebecca corrected, not looking at Cindy. "First time he did I told him I was being sent away to work somewhere else. Second time was earlier today; when he found out I was working for Katherine."

Cindy gasped. "So, _you're_ probably the one he was mumbling about."

Rebecca looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"When I told you he seemed a bit odd, he mumbled something about never knowing about a "_her_" anymore. I think the "_her_" he was talking about was probably _you_."

"Wow, that's a pretty good explanation." Rebecca tried to put together from that time in the elevator. She remembered Billy suddenly soften up a bit after she began to cry a little. But the explanation didn't really matter at the moment. Claire and Jill weren't around anywhere, she wasn't going to let Billy's presence distract her and Rebecca wanted to at least be here to have fun.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca turned to see Pete coming up to her. "Pete!"

"How have you been?" Pete asked and looked over at Cindy. "And who's you're new lovely friend here?"

"Oh, Cindy, meet Pete, the club owner, and Pete, meet Cindy, my new friend." Rebecca said introducing them.

They both shook hand and introduced themselves.

Rebecca then realized she needed to ask something. "Hey, Pete? Have you seen Jill and Claire around anywhere?"

"Oh, no, I haven't." Pete looked around. "You mean you didn't come with them?"

"No, I was hoping to meet them here so I could introduce them to Cindy, here."

"Well, they might show up some other day." Pete looked at his watch. "Oh, gotta go, girls." Pete quickly left.

"He's a nice guy." Cindy commented.

"Yeah." Rebecca said looking away, lost in thought on why wouldn't Claire and Jill show up tonight. After a few minutes she dropped the thought and remembered she was here to have fun, not wonder. She then finally turned to Cindy. "So do you wanna go dance the night away?"

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask." Cindy said as she followed Rebecca into the dance floor.

* * *

"So do you see a "Victoria" anywhere?" Leon teased.

"No," Billy looked into the dance floor. "Not yet, I mean."

Leon laughed. "Look I don't think you'll find her in that crowd, just saying. Anyway, I invited—"

"Look." Billy pointed at the familiar girl. "That's her, and with a new friend."

Leon looked over to the girl he pointed at, and didn't make a comment, because he knew who that girl was. Leon looked at Billy, and then back at the girl and her friend. "Billy, man, that's actually—"

"Victoria." Billy interrupted. "It's Victoria. I remember her clearly, Leon."

Leon sighed and leaned back. "Sure, Billy. By the way this is all I'm going to let you know, but I think Victoria has a _secret_, alright?"

Billy didn't listen as he was starting to notice Victoria's friend looked a little familiar. "Wait a minute. . . ." Billy squinted and noticed her friend did in fact look familiar. "That's Cindy over there with her."

"Oh, really? Why do tell!" Leon didn't really show much emotion in that, but his hint at sarcasm.

"I think I'm going to have to talk to Cindy."

"Sure, whatever." Leon then drank some of the beer that sat in front of him. "Look, I've got a bet for you that I bet you can't complete, and if you don't, you'll have to pay me a serious big deal of money."

"A challenge bet, huh?" Billy looked interested. "What's up?"

"I challenge you to get both Rebecca and _Victoria_ into bed all in one night." Leon laughed. "You'll never complete this one."

Billy smirked. "That's a piece of cake."

Leon laughed even harder. "No, it's not. But if you insist you can still try. I think I'm open for a thousand bucks, or _million_!"

"I will." Billy stood up from his seat. "For a start, I'll ask Cindy what's she doing here. This isn't a place for her."

"_Caring_ much?" Leon joked.

* * *

"Rebecca, sorry, but I think I _really_ need to disappear now." Cindy freaked out.

"But why?" Rebecca asked. "We we're just having fun."

"Billy spotted us," Cindy darted around."And I saw him coming this way."

"Cindy, it'll be alright, just—"

"Sorry," Cindy interrupted and began to leave. "I'll meet you back in a few."

Cindy walked away from Rebecca quickly and then suddenly got lost once the lights turned down, causing the place to be dark for a few seconds.

She felt someone's grip on her hand, and she looked up, not really being able to see who grabbed her hand.

Then the lights flashed back on, and she was pretty shocked to see Billy staring her down.

"Busted. . . ." Cindy mumbled.

* * *

"It sure kinda sucks we didn't go." Claire said sitting down on her bed, focusing on her toe nails.

"Yeah, bummer," Jill dried her wet hair and walked over to her bed. "But what's the point of going if it isn't going to be the same without Rebecca."

Claire looked for a nail polish in the drawer near her, and was satisfied to find the fuchsia color she loved. "You know, maybe we should try being responsible and get Father Gomez and Mother Anne to send us to the place Rebecca was sent."

"Sounds like a great idea, but let's be honest, we're not that responsible, and if we ever _do_ decide to be responsible for ourselves, it'll take time, trust me."

"If you say it'll take time, then why not start now?" Claire blew on the toe nails she just painted and looked over at Jill. "I know I may not have in mind what I want to do as a career yet, but just partying every night doesn't seem like a good living." She switched feet once she was done blowing. "I know we still have that offer from Pete, but I don't think entertaining the crowd is a good as a job for me, only for having fun."

Jill sighed. "Well, alright. When do you wanna start this "growing up" thing?"

"How about first thing tomorrow?"

"Alright." Jill laid down and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "You know, I actually would like to become a business woman one day. Sounds quite interesting with all the things you have to do." Jill quickly sat in realization. "I could even start a new company and build buildings for that!"

"Really?" Claire said and wondered about her future. "I plan on being a professional motorbike racer." She then laughed and laid back down.

Jill laughed as well. "Well, you are a bit too outgoing. I don't see why it doesn't fit you. Anything else in mind?"

Claire hummed in thought. "I guess some sort of daycare helper. I do love working with kids after all. . . ."

"You know, it's a good thing we're already planning our futures and not dying to leave this place for the club. I'm really proud of us."

"Well, I'm proud of us too." Claire closed her eyes for a bit.

Jill looked over to Claire, suddenly being quiet. "Say, Claire . . . . What's your brother like?"

"Chris?" Claire tried to think of anything to really say about Chris. "Well, it's been some time for me to be able to tell you about his appearance. But he's just normal older brother, very protective of me, always having the need to get me supplies."

"Hmm, he sounds like a good guy, then."

"Oh, he is." Claire then remembered about that doll. "Remember the doll you tried to fix the day Rebecca got her hair cut short just for standing up for me?"

Jill smiled a little at the memory of her kicking that boy's sorry ass, but then her smile left her. "Yeah, what about it."

"Chris is the one who got me that doll. That's why I cried when that boy destroyed it . . . because it—"

"—meant a lot to you." Jill completed. "I guess it makes perfect sense because you're not really the type to cry over a doll."

Claire rolled over onto her side to look at Jill better. "I wonder when will Rebecca decide to visit us. I hope she doesn't get her work time like Chris's."

"Yeah." Jill agreed. "Me too."

* * *

"So what did he do?" Rebecca asked Cindy, who was sitting still in her seat, drinking a fruit drink.

"He just stared me down." Cindy replied. "Then I escaped his grip." Cindy then gave Rebecca pleading look. "Rebecca, please, let's go. Besides I think I'm already fired."

"Calm down, besides Leon's here too, and he's the one who invited us here."

"But—" Cindy jolted her drink a certain way that cause it to splash over Rebecca's dress. She stared wide eyed at the stain. "Oh, no! _Now_ I'm really fired!"

Rebecca stared at the huge purple stain that really stood out. "Alright, we can go now."

"Thank you." Cindy quickly got off her seat.

Just as Rebecca got off her seat and headed for the exit with Cindy, a strange man suddenly crept up to Rebecca and held her tightly close to him, causing her to lose track of Cindy.

Rebecca screamed and felt very scared near this strange man who looked homeless.

"You look so beautiful." He spoke and neared her face. "You have no idea how long I've been looking for you."

Rebecca looked away and closed her eyes real shut, hoping for whatever he was going to do to her to just end quick.

"Let her go!" A familiar voice shouted and Rebecca no longer felt his grip on her.

She opened her eyes and saw Billy had just punched the man, though he wasn't on the floor. The man turned around to see Billy, and punched him even harder, sending Billy to the floor as the man escaped.

Rebecca gasped, and slowly began to make her way to Billy who was knocked out on the floor, but Cindy had grabbed her before she could get any closer.

"Hurry, Rebecca let's go, before Billy wakes up and sees us here." Cindy said and quickly led Rebecca out.

"But . . . ." Rebecca silently spoke. _"He saved me. . . ."_

"_I wanted to thank him."_

* * *

**I know, he didn't find out who "Victoria" ACTUALLY is, and for the sorta cliffhanger, but oh wells, there's always another chapter for that. Review!**


	15. No    Thank You

**So much good news in my life. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Leon looked down over at Billy and shook him lightly. "Hey, you alright?"

Billy slowly sat up and felt the left side of his face, figuring that guy had a very good punch. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He slowly stood and looked around, the tiny crowd that had gathered before now gone. "So is she okay?"

"Oh R—, I mean, Victoria?" Leon helped him up. "Yeah, they already left."

"Then, I guess there's nothing much here anymore. Let's get out of here."

"You sure you're alright?" Leon asked. "You look like you need an ice pack or something."

Billy waved off his hand in denial. "Now, I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Richard quickly climbed in through the window and shut it carefully.

He just couldn't believe he was _so_ close to her, but Billy just had to show up and ruin it all for him.

But it was alright, he had found out she worked here, and that was enough to calm him down.

He removed the sunglasses and fake beard and laid down on his bed, quickly tossing the messy wig to the side along with part of his disguise.

It also occurred to him that his way of suddenly going up to her was pretty wrong too, but like he could help himself for doing that.

Richard stood up and walked over to look at the unfinished painting that hung on the wall. How he would have really wanted to finished it for Melissa, but maybe just some things weren't meant to be finished.

He walked back to his bed and sat down to think about that girl.

She was living and working in this house, now he would try to figure out a way to get near that girl without freaking her out.

* * *

Cindy walked calmly into the little dorm, now feeling calm of finally arriving, but still worried about the green dress that was all balled up in a corner. She looked over at Rebecca, and noticed she wasn't looking the bit of happy. "Rebecca, are you alright?"

Rebecca shook her head no and brushed her extensions away from her face. She had changed into more comfortable clothes, like some pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Why? Are you still traumatized about what happened earlier?"

"I'm not traumatized." Rebecca spoke. "I'm just worried about Billy. I hope he's alright."

"He should be." Cindy sat down next to her. "It's not the first fight he's been in."

"Really? Just how many fights has he been in?"

Cindy looked off to think. "I really don't know, I haven't counted the times he's come home with bruises and cuts. But bottom line is he'll be alright."

"If you say so, then." Rebecca sighed and then looked at the curled up green dress, and then back at Cindy. "What are we going to do about the dress?"

"The dress?" Cindy now remembered the dress and worried a little. "I still don't know. It looks like a hard spot to just try and wash away. Bad enough to top it off, it's all over the dress."

"Why don't you leave it to me?" Rebecca stood up and took the dress. "I'll go wash it right now."

"Not right now, in the morning. Right now we need to sleep."

Ashley walked in the room and smirked. "Well, look who came back from the club. Oh, and Tanya's dress is ruined!" She taunted. "I wonder how that's going to sound whenever I tell on you guys."

"Oh, you wouldn't." Cindy glared.

Ashley laughed. "Oh, yes would."

"You can't do that!" Rebecca walked up from behind. "Besides we left after we were done working."

"Does that even matter?"

"Girls, just what is going on in here?" Mary then walked in the room. "I can hear you girls yelling from halls away. Good thing the masters are all in the floor above."

"Well," Cindy looked over at Mary. "Looks to me like your brat of daughter over here is trying to get us both fired!"

Mary sighed and looked over at Ashley. "Ashley, behave yourself."

"But, mom, they went out to a club, see? That new girl right there hasn't even taken off her makeup and fake hair yet."

"So what?" Mary said. "They're still young girls and know how to have proper fun. . . . Unlike you."

"Oh, whatever, my life isn't your business." Ashley sat down on her bottom bed near the door.

"And neither is theirs to you."

Rebecca removed her extensions and looked for make-up remover, now that Ashley pointed that out. After she'd found it, she headed quickly into the bathroom to remove it and wash her face, completely cleaning it.

Cindy walked in the bathroom too. "Forget Ashley, she just loves to start trouble."

"I've figured." Rebecca put away the make-up remover in one of the cabinets under the sink. "Why is she this way?"

"She's just mad that she's a maid here. She just wants to be rich, even though it doesn't make sense for her to take out all her jealousy on all of us." Cindy leaned on the cabinet, looked at the door to make sure it was closed and spoke over to Rebecca in a soft voice. "Did you know she's been sleeping with one of the men here?"

Rebecca was shocked. "What? She has?"

"Ssshh, keep it down a bit." Cindy quickly got silent to make sure no one was hearing and then nodded. "It's Leon's dad."

"Ugh, now that's just gross!" Rebecca whispered.

"Gross, is correct, even though he's not really Leon's dad."

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca wasn't really expecting this of Leon. "Is Leon adopted?"

"No, his mother was daughter of Katherine, but she died in a car accident when Leon was only 4 years old. Then his dad re-married Carey, John's sister, an alcoholic in rehab, but then he died on his way to a meeting one night when Leon had turned 6. Then Carey met Ron, Leon's current father, also a man with problems. Then some years later they had Tanya, and that's the story of Leon's "family"."

"Wow, that's a pretty tough life." Rebecca said, wondering how she never saw this from Leon, suddenly wanting to talk to him about it. "And has Carey even discovered this of Ashley and Ron?"

"No, since they're relationship hasn't been standing in the best conditions, and Ron is out of town and won't be back till another week. And even if she did, I won't guarantee to you she'd really care."

"And so Ashley does it because she thinks it's her only way of becoming rich and no longer a maid, right?"

"You catch on really well." Cindy then turned to look at herself in the mirror. "But it's Ashley's choices she's making. If hopefully one day, she'll realize it's wrong and go for someone more her age. . . and type, too."

"I guess I should be considering that too." Rebecca said frowning.

"You mean about Billy?" Cindy asked. "It's only like7-8 years that you two are apart from each other. If you ask me, that's _far_ better than _15-18_ years away."

"Alright, I'll take your word on that."

"I mean, I know she is 20 years old and that, but there's still some things that are just considered a bit . . . . sick, you know? I'm only 21 years old and even _I'm_ not doing that."

"Hmm, well, I'm getting a bit thirsty for a drink." Rebecca headed for the door. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. If I feel the need to get a drink, I'll do it later."

Rebecca nodded and left.

* * *

Billy sat in the kitchen, eating a nightly snack to console himself about the bruise on his face. It didn't surprise him to find anyone here, after all it was usually time for all the servants to head to bed or finish up for the day, even though it would have been nice to find someone here to talk to.

Some of the stake he was eating had been some of the left over from the past day, but it didn't matter how old the stake was, if it was still in good shape, then he'd eat it.

He did wonder to himself if Victoria was alright. He'd also been thinking on confronting Cindy about earlier, but he figured they were all probably asleep, and he wasn't the type to randomly barge in and ask questions at such a late-ish hour.

Leon had gone off to his room after Billy's denying his offer of getting him an ice bag or something for his bruise, but like the "_true man"_ Billy is, he'd leave it, even though by the time Katherine saw it, _or even Lilly_, he knew she would insist a doctor.

It surprised him to see Rebecca walk in and take out a jar of water and a glass. She did notice him there, but it seemed like she was avoiding him.

"Why are you up at such an hour?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I got thirsty." She replied without looking up at him. "What about you?"

"Got hungry." He simply said. "Say, is Cindy asleep or something?"

"Uh, yes, she is." Rebecca lied. "She's been asleep since really early today."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Why—" Rebecca gasped when she finally looked up and saw the bad bruise on his face. "What happened to you!" She asked, even though she herself already knew the answer to that. She then looked back in the fridge quickly.

"Some trouble I got for saving a girl at the club from some freak," Billy said. "Though, I'm okay, don't worry about it."

Rebecca was already looking for a plastic zip lock bag to place the ice in. Once she found it, she put enough ice in it, zipped it up and handed it to him. "Here, use this."

"I said it's alright. I don't need it." He said, but either way he took it, hoping to make her happy for doing so. "Thanks."

"No," Rebecca said as she put away the jar of water and ice and then grabbed her glass of water. "_I_ should actually be thanking _you_."

With that final saying she was gone.

"Uh, alright? I honestly don't think why you should, though." Billy watched her leave with a look of complete confusement on his face, which he then shrugged off.

* * *

**Wanna know what? I got an extra chapter done, so Imma be cool with ya'll and update it next. But do review!**


	16. Bad Approach

**Your Welcome for the fast chapter!**

* * *

Mary was busy with this morning's chores, and it was up to Rebecca to ready Katherine's breakfast.

From what Mary had told her, Katherine had requested two jammed toast with cheese along with some coffee to drink.

The task was easy for Rebecca to make, but a bit puzzling, since she'd never heard of such thing of jammed toast with some cheese on it too.

Rebecca had walked in the room and set down her breakfast on the table. She was glad to know she knew the way to her room already.

"Thank you, de—" Katherine stopped in mid sentence and stared dumbfounded at the two jammed toast with cheese on top. "What's this?"

"The breakfast Mary said you ordered." Rebecca replied.

"Um, that's not what I ordered. This is something far terrible than what I ordered." Katherine said. "You made me jammed toast with cheese all together, but I asked for one jammed toast, and another with cheese on it."

"Oh, don't be silly! Of course it is!" Rebecca fought back. If Katherine's remark hadn't sounded offensive to Rebecca's cooking, she wouldn't have replied like that.

Katherine's mouth opened in shock. "I will not tolerate an attitude like that! Looks to me like I'm going to have to teach you how to control your manners."

"Oh, manners the ball sack!" Rebecca said what she used to say to Father Gomez whenever he'd make her mad when she was little. But true question to that was, where did she get it from?

"Hmmph." That statement of hers shocked her even more. "First, by calming down your steam."

"Oh, you can't turn off my steam because I don't _have_ steam. What do I look like to you? Like a chimney or something?" Rebecca replied. "I didn't even understand what you wanted and you insulted my way of attempting at it."

"But you didn't do what I asked."

"Yes! I! _did_!" Rebecca picked up the plate and pointed to the toast. "You said two jammed toast with cheese."

"No!" Katherine protested. "I wanted them separated not mixed!"

"Oh, now that right there is just old people complaints."

Katherine took great offense in that. "Oh, old people the ball sack!"

Katherine quickly gasped and realized what she had just said, realizing it wasn't lady-like at all. She put her hands to her mouth as if figuring out how she said that and why.

Rebecca was shocked too for a second, and then giggled.

"Oh my, you're contagious." Katherine said amazed.

"I guess I'll go _properly_ make your breakfast now." Rebecca said as she gathered the plate. "Meanwhile, you too can clean up your ways of speech." Rebecca then walked out like a lady full of class, leaving Katherine confused.

"Oh, how she amuses me." Katherine laughed and took the coffee and didn't say anything else. She drank some of the coffee and looked at it in approval.

"Well hell, is that some good coffee." Katherine said, not really caring at the moment about her language.

* * *

Gary had been working outside with the plants.

He needed to shape up the trees since stray branches began to grow.

"Excuse me, sir." A male voice interrupted Gary's focuses.

Gary turned around and saw a well dressed blonde man wearing sunglasses. He figured he was probably here on business now that Gary noticed the metal suitcase he carried. "Uh, yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, do you happen to know if Ron, by any chance, is back?" He asked.

"Um, no, I'm afraid he's not back yet." Gary replied. "But if you still wish to speak of the same business he works with. You can step right inside into the library. Billy is at work. John is the only one here."

"Thank you for your help, then." He said as he walked inside.

"You're welcome." Gary said and returned to his work. "Well, he seems like a good fellow."

* * *

Billy had been a little busy at the office today, since it was John's and Leon's day off and it was all up to him today.

Thanks to the ice pack Rebecca had perfectly made for him, the bruise was almost completely gone.

A call from Leon's step dad earlier had him more eased in his job here, since it turned out he was coming back early from his job trip.

Now, Billy could rest all he wanted since Ron was coming back to take part on his job. There was also this little bank of John's and Billy's dad they had of the business that Ron was in charge of looking after it. If it ever turned out missing, and John or his dad found out about it, the business would be fucked for sure.

Billy didn't honestly know what that money was for, only that Billy's dad had left Ron and most importantly John in charge of it and that he needed to make sure to give it to some man. But none of this was pretty much Billy's business, so he didn't ever take part in this.

Leon walked in the office. "Why, hello there, my fine wonderful cousin. You're face seems in better shape. I'll just ignore the fact your girlfriend out there in the main desk wasn't so nice to me when I asked if you were here and threw a pen at me, but like that matters at the moment to ruin my _wonderful_ day." Leon said and sat down on the chair in front of his desk. "How are you?"

"She's just pissed because I told her by accident something to make her mad." Billy replied, noticing Leon's "cheerful" mood. "So I see you've heard."

"Yes, I did." Leon leaned back. "But that's not why I'm here to bother you."

Billy sighed. "Alright, what do you want?"

"You see, I was thinking about that bet."

"Oh, _that _bet." Billy now remembered. "What about it? Are you doubting me?"

"Honestly, a little." Leon then sat back up and set his hand on Billy's desk. "I'm here to tell you that you only have two days to complete it."

"What?" Billy sat up straight too. "That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"Unfair? I thought you said you could complete it?"

Billy looked to the side and then had done his final decision. "Alright, I'll try my best to be nice to Rebecca and then I'll head to the club tonight to talk to Victoria. Then tomorrow night, I'll try to find a place for the date to occur. I'll do different times for them both."

"Hmm, nice plan." Leon looked around. "But problem is, knowing Rebecca, I don't think she'll easily say yes. So you'll have to be real careful on the kind of words you use with her. And Victoria? I don't know, I highly suggest you try her first though. She may probably say yes to it as a thank you to last night."

"Thanks, Leon, but I'll stick to my plan instead." Billy looked at the clock and then logged off his current work in the computer. "And now that my job here is done, I'll focus on Rebecca for now."

Leon laughed. "Oh how I'd like to see how this turns out."

* * *

Bruno was in charge of taking breakfast to Richard, and it was his new duty for now on.

He knocked on the door. "Richard, it's me, Bruno. I'm here with your breakfast."

There was no reply.

Bruno raised his left brow.

"Hmm, how odd." Bruno moved the cart to the side and took out his keys. "He'd usually reply."

Opening the door, Bruno went back for the cart and rolled it in. "Sorry to wake you, Richard, breakfast is here."

Bruno then looked up to the bed, to see Richard wasn't in it.

He then spotted the wheelchair to the side of the bed, which was empty too.

Bruno ran to the bathroom and looked in, still no sign of Richard.

"Where could he be?" Bruno asked.

And then that sound of wind caught his attention.

Bruno looked over to the window behind him, and noticed it was open.

"Did he fall by accident?" Bruno quickly ran to the window and looked down from it, still not seeing Richard.

Bruno then walked back to the door and closed it.

There was new trouble now that Richard was gone.

* * *

Rebecca had decided to take a walk down the garden and look at the nice flowers Gary tended to.

She then stopped to stare at a few daisies and admired the great view. It was quite unbelievable Gary had planted these wonderful flowers around the whole entire garden.

This wonderful sight reminded her of the garden back at the orphanage. The only thing it was missing was that little basketball court far off the other side that Father Gomez used to play with the kids for fun.

Rebecca was actually one of his best players, but Father Gomez hadn't planned any games in quite a while, so she herself wasn't even so sure about herself being that good of a player anymore.

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and then turned around, thinking it was Chris or Gary, but was shocked to see a strange bum.

The first thing Rebecca thought was he was here to rob and he was probably going to kill her, for discovering her.

Rebecca screamed and slowly backed away.

"No, please be quiet." He spoke and threw her signals with his hands to be quiet.

But Rebecca didn't listen to him.

"Help!" Rebecca screamed.

"Rebecca, what's going on!" A nearby voice yelled.

The bum quickly disappeared into a corner in the mansion.

Chris, Bruno and Cindy then ran up to her.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Cindy came up to her. "When you screamed I thought you were getting murdered."

"No," Rebecca answered. "But if you guys hadn't arrived, I think I probably would have been."

"Why's that?" Chris asked.

"I saw a homeless man here." Rebecca told him. "I don't know what he wanted, but he ran somewhere inside the house."

"Inside the house?" Bruno asked, raising his left brow. "Really?"

"Yes, I just turned around and there he was." Rebecca said.

"Come on inside." Cindy said. "Let's calm you down for a bit. I have something to ask you."

Rebecca nodded and followed Cindy inside.

"We've got to find that man, Bruno." Chris looked over at Bruno. "For all we know he may be here to rob the place or maybe kill someone."

"Leave it to me, Chris." Bruno calmly said. "You can return to your job now, and if you see that man, catch him and inform me about it."

"You've got it." Chris said and left.

Bruno remained there standing, his brow still raised. "So a "homeless" man, you say? Looks like I've got a few answers to my troubles now."

* * *

Tanya ran into Carey's room.

"Mom, did you hear?" Tanya said excitedly.

Carey looked up from the magazine she was reading. "About what, my dear?"

Tanya smiled. "Dad's coming back early!"

"Oh, um, that's very great." Carey put on her best smile.

"I know!" Tanya brushed her hair to the side. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Um, how about that pretty green dress you bought weeks ago?" Carey said. "It's truly a pretty dress."

"Oh, that's right." Tanya stood up and ran for the door. "I'm sure it's still in my closet somewhere. I'll go get it."

"You do that, dear." Carey said and returned to her magazine.

She could really care less if Ron was back.

* * *

Cindy took the water and set in on top of the drawer. She then sat down on the bed and looked over at Rebecca. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." Rebecca replied. "At least now I can think straight."

"Well, now that you can, what did you do with the dress?" Cindy asked and hoped for the best. "Did you take out the stain?"

"Oh, that's taken care of." Rebecca sat up.

Cindy smiled. "You mean you took out the stain?"

"No, I covered it." Rebecca said.

"Covered it?" Cindy wondered how in the world you could do that. "How?"

"That's not what matters." Rebecca smiled. "At least we got revenge on someone."

Ashley then walked in and looked for some things, which was then unexpectedly followed by Tanya, who was wearing the green dress, that now had a big ironing mark where the stain once was.

Tanya sighed and looked between the three. "Does this look _good_ to you?"

Rebecca and Cindy shook their heads.

"And just who did _this_?" Tanya glared.

"Well, I don't know." Rebecca said. "Who irons the clothes in this house?"

"That'll be me, duh." Ashley said as she was done gathering what she needed for her chores.

Cindy understood it all now and walked up. "Well, there you have it. Now if you excuse me, I'll get to my chores now." Cindy said as she tried her hardest to hide those laughs.

"And I'll go take a shower for a change." Rebecca said as she quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Tanya then turned to Ashley.

Well, this wasn't going to look pretty.

* * *

Richard quickly shut the window and remained there standing, frustrated with what he'd just done.

It was honestly a bad approach.

One of the worst, too.

Then a sudden knock on the door scared him and he quickly grabbed a sweater, zipped it up, threw the fake beard, wig, and sunglasses to the side and sat on his wheelchair.

"Come in." Richard said after he was ready.

Bruno calmly walked in, and studied Richard.

"I'm glad you're alright, then." He said.

"Alright?" Richard said nervously. "Why's that?"

"Well," Bruno raised his brow. "It appears a bum got inside the house, and assaulted the new maid."

"Well, I haven't seen any bums around here." Richard laughed nervously. "And he didn't assault her—I mean, I'm sure he didn't assault her."

"Hmm, if that's what you say." Bruno walked up to Richard and gently fixed his sweater, causing Richard to quickly back away from his touch.

Bruno walked back to the door. "I'll be gone now. Take care, Richard."

Richard watched him leave, and then took a sigh of relief after Bruno was completely gone.

He'd have to come up with a better plan to approach her, since sneaking up on her was obviously not working.

* * *

John had just entered the library.

It was quiet as usual, just as John preferred for work.

It would only be a matter of time before Ron would get here, and it was good news.

John walked over to a wall with a painting, and removed it, revealing a secret chest. He then cracked the secret code, and opened the chest with a smile, which soon faded.

In the chest there usually was he huge amount of money, but there was nothing there.

"How could this be?" John asked himself. "It's supposed to be here!"

"John, how good to see you!" A familiar voice spoke behind him. "Did you miss me?"

Instead of John usually smiling, he stood there staring at the empty chest, and then grabbed the man behind him and slammed him up to the chest.

"Well, that's a nice greeting, I guess." Ron said, staring at the mad man in front of him.

"What did you do with the money, Ron?" John said, still not letting go of his good grip on Ron.

"The money?" Ron said nervously. "Why it's in the chest, of course."

"Oh, really?" John turned Ron around and shoved his face in the chest. "Tell me _where_ in the chest do you see it?"

Ron didn't reply.

John then pushed Ron out of the chest. "I can't believe you failed us, Ron."

"Look, I'll take care of it, John." Ron pleaded. "Just don't say any word to Rick of this, alright?"

John sighed and made his way for the door. "Fine, but if it's not settled in two weeks. You will have to have a little "_fun_ chat" with my people."

Ron stood here for a moment and then smiled as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Ah, you've done real good, my friend." Ron said.

. . . . . .

"No, it's fine. I think they deserve it, besides, I never get any credit, and I think it's about time they get their own taste of their medicine. And then when it turns out found, I'll finally have all that credit I deserve from Rick."

. . . . . .

"Alright, I'll meet you at the gambling den. We'll talk about what we'll do with it."

Ron hung up and walked out of the library.

So far so good.

* * *

**Well, I nothing much to say here. But look forward to my upcoming art on DA and all that. So yeah. REVIEW!**


	17. Two Birds Down In One Shot

**Happy Mother's Day to you ALL! I'll be posting my new pic sometime today, once I fix what I want to. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca was done showering, and now she wore a green t-shirt and sweat pants, since Cindy quickly informed her Katherine wanted to speak to her.

She walked in and noticed Katherine was sitting on a chair near the table Rebecca would usually set her breakfast on.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Rebecca said, soon placing her hands on her hips. "I guess it must be very urgent, since you didn't even give me enough time to dress into my uniform."

Katherine didn't reply, for she was too busy playing with a little familiar necklace in her hands.

"What's that you got there?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Oh, this?" Katherine held up the necklace, showing the same kind of necklace Rebecca had been given by her mother, except this one had an extra initial in the middle.

"This is my son's pendant I have. The initials you see on it stand for "Rick Charles Coen". It is an old necklace with our family symbol passed on through generations in this family. It began with our German ancestors, so no one really knows about this symbol, it's not really popular."

"If that's what you say. I'm in fact very familiar with that symbol."

Katherine looked at Rebecca, thinking she was kidding. "Oh, don't be kidding me, dear."

"But I'm not." Rebecca said."I have one given to me by my mother before she died with only two initials on it and it looks exactly like that."

"Well, that's rare. There's no place that sells necklaces with this symbol on it." Katherine stood up from her seat. "And where do you have your necklace? May I see it?"

"Of course, it's right here." Rebecca looked under her shirt, and didn't see the necklace at all. Panic began to get to her.

Katherine had noticed that sense of panic in her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find it. If I lost it, then I don't know what I'd do." Rebecca then felt around places on her neck, in hopes of it being there, but there was no sign of the necklace. Then she remembered taking it off and placing it safe in the drawer where her things took place. "Oh, that's right. I took it off to take a shower. I'll show it to you some other time."

"Rebecca, you didn't just say that to stand in a better relationship with me because of earlier, did you?"

"No, I actually had it." Rebecca said. "I hide it under my choker for good purposes when I'm in uniform."

"Hmm, well, I don't know whether to believe you or not. I mean this necklace symbol is far too expensive. Not just anyone can have it or afford it, you know."

"Are you calling me too poor to have a necklace like that?" Rebecca asked offended. "Look, just for the record, I do have a necklace like that, and I don't know if it really is that expensive. And wanna know what? I don't think I'd even need this job to make me rich one day. Me and two friends of mine have our own business."

"Oh, how fortunate." Katherine laughed. "A young girl with a business?"

Rebecca nodded. "You should see just how good Claire and I can handle a good pair, even though Claire's far better at handling them than I am."

Katherine gasped. "Rebecca! That's not appropriate for you to be doing!"

"I was talking about pairs of _eggs_, Katherine." Rebecca nervously laughed after quickly realizing what Katherine understood. "Just what else did you think?"

Katherine was more relieved now and then joined in Rebecca's nervous laughs, but that was soon interrupted after Katherine couldn't breathe anymore, and was trying to gasp for air.

"Katherine," Rebecca quickly noticed, and began to panic. "What's happening to you?"

Katherine just continued gasping for air.

Rebecca had been working around situations like this in the hospital, but she was never really trained to handle a situation, even when there weren't an pills _or_ water nearby anywhere. So all she could really do is run out the door and quickly look for help.

But what she did instead, she opened the door and screamed for help, hoping someone would come to aid quickly.

* * *

John was too busy trying to figure out what to do.

He knew very well Rick would call one of these days to ask about the money, since that person who would come pick the money was supposed to come in a few days from now.

But then how was it going to sound when Rick knew about Ron having to leave on a business trip, leaving John the only one at home to look after the money,

None of this was looking good at all for John.

"It'd look like I let my good friend down." John then said after a while. "So it's not that jackass's fault. It would be mine."

His cell phone then rang, and John knew the end was near for him. He picked up the phone, and nervously answered

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, John." Rick said from the other line. "How's my family?"

"They're doing, well." John said. "Billy's been working fine, Scotty, Diane and Lilly are doing splendid in school. It's all under control over here."

Rick laughed on the other line. "That's wonderful to know. Listen up, John, Kyle's coming for the money in four days, is that alright?"

"Yes," John said shocked. "Um, it's alright."

"Very well, then. Tell the kids their mother and I said hi. Take care, John" And with that the call ended.

John put his cell phone away.

This was all looking bad.

* * *

Bruno had finished talking on the phone and walked over to Katherine.

"The doctor will soon be here."

"There's no need for a doctor, Bruno. I'm fine." Katherine insisted, and then looked over at Rebecca, who was crying nonstop. "And please, don't cry Rebecca. I'm fine now."

"But I thought you were dying." Rebecca sobbed. "And I was scared I couldn't do anything to help."

"I'll be fine, Rebecca. You did the best you could. Now go get into your uniform and try to focus on work, alright?"

Rebecca nodded and left the room.

Billy then rushed inside, looking back at Rebecca and then walking up to Katherine.

"Are you alright? I just got here and I heard you had an attack."

"Oh, I'm fine, Billy." Katherine smiled, but then concern replaced that smile. "But it's Rebecca."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing serious, but she got too scared the poor thing can't stop crying." Katherine then looked at him with hope. "Do you think you can calm her down?"

"I'll go see what I can do." Billy said quickly and rushed out, with a familiar hint of feelings Katherine only understood.

Katherine sat there, suddenly taking in that hint. _"Does he . . . . ?"_ Katherine then shook her head no at the silly thought. _"No, I'm probably just imagining things , . . . . or hoping that old dead story comes back to life and works better this time."_

* * *

Rebecca hadn't gone too far, she'd only gotten to the stairs and sat there; trying to calm herself down, even though no thought of that helped.

Billy stopped at the top of the stairs and then looked over the base full of roses, and had good idea.

He carefully looked through the roses and once he found the perfect one, he slowly approached her from behind.

Billy sat down next to her and held out the rose to her.

"Don't cry, now. You're ruining that pretty face of yours."

Rebecca smiled a little, and accepted his rose into her hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Billy said and then smiled to know he at least got her to stop crying. "By the way, don't worry about my grandma. She'll be fine, but it's a bit rare for her to suddenly get these attacks. She usually just gets cough attacks."

Rebecca frowned. "I only freaked out because she looked like she was dying, and I felt useless because I didn't know what to do to help."

"Hey, I heard you're the one who yelled for help." Billy said. "At least you did something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rebecca looked up to see him, and noticed the bruise was almost gone. "Looks like your bruise is quickly going away."

"Oh, yeah, it's better." Billy said and then looked at her, and was glad to see she was looking better in emotion. Then a little unexpected thought occurred to him. "So I am going to ask you this, even though it wouldn't surprise me, if you said no. Look, I know I don't look it at all, and you may think I like to be with a lot of women, but I'm actually a shy guy when it comes to pretty girls like you with beautiful eyes, soft skin and nice lips. It's just everything about you fascinates me, and I was wondering if, uh . . . . maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Rebecca was taken aback by this. A thought in the back of her head told her to reject, after all, he _was_ playing her, but then the beautiful rose in her hand convinced her, along with the reminder of that fading bruise on his face.

"Alright, I accept." She finally said after a while and stood up. "I'll be going now. It's my break time and I have to go do something important." Rebecca soon walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Billy couldn't believe his luck.

She had actually accepted.

"Why, I have to say I'm shocked." Leon said as he walked up the stairs. "I didn't really expect that."

"What are you talking about?" Billy stood up from his seat on the stairs.

"She said yes to your little trap." Leon reminded. "Now that's one down, same one—I mean, another one more to go."

"Oh, right." Billy laughed. "She's _so_ easy. Anyway, I'm going to go find out about the place I'm setting this at, or go pass time somewhere."

"I could let you borrow that apartment I still have if you'd like." Leon offered. "Just say the word and you have the keys."

"I'll think about it. See you around." Billy then walked down the stairs, and then his smile disappeared.

He had actually forgotten about the bet.

* * *

**Oh, way to go Leon! Reminded Billy he's an asshole! Oh well, there's still always a next chapter. Review!**


	18. Set

Rebecca had decided to walk to the orphanage, since Chris was in charge of picking up the kids at school and couldn't give her a ride.

She sighed once she reached the big garden.

How she missed this place already, and it had only been three days, which felt like more.

She spotted Father Gomez far off in the distance and walked up to him.

"Hello, Father Gomez." She said behind him.

Father Gomez jumped in the sudden surprise and then joy filled him. "Oh, Rebecca! You came to visit! So tell me, how's your job going?"

"It's going really great." Rebecca replied with a smile. "How have you guys been?"

"Great, though Jill and Claire miss you a lot."

"Really, then in that case I'll go see them." Rebecca began to walk away but was then stopped by Father Gomez.

"Wait, don't go just yet. I have interesting news." Father Gomez said. "A few of the boys the other day have asked me about starting to play basketball again, since the court and the audience stand just sit there for decoration, apparently, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to start playing again."

"I'd love to!"Rebecca was filled with excitement. "So when's our first game?"

"I haven't decided that yet, but when I do, I'll go tell you, alright."

Rebecca nodded. "And can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know this may seem like too much for you to do but, um. . . ." Rebecca looked nervously to the side. "Would you let Jill and Claire come to the club tonight?"

"Uhhh, I don't know if I can do that." Father Gomez said thinking a few things to himself. "But they hadn't really left the place since they found out you left, so I'll talk to Mother Superior about it, for now though, they have my permission."

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled and walked off.

Excella was getting her things ready for a short trip her business required her to take.

Even though it's only be a few days, Excella had the need to pack everything she needed, meaning almost all of her things.

She was leaving later tonight, but Excella liked to be ready early.

Her phone then rang and she quickly rushed for it.

"Excella speaking." She answered.

. . . . . .

"Hmm, I'm proud for you, then. How did you manage it?"

. . . . . .

"Well, I guess you are right. So are you going to miss me while I'm gone?"

. . . . . .

"I don't know, it's better we don't talk after his being rude towards me all of a sudden." Excella sighed. "I wonder why he's being this way. . . . Do you think I'm getting a bit too boring for him?"

. . . . . .

Excella scowled. "Why, thank you for caring."

The door bell rang.

"I'll talk to you later." Excella hung and answered the door, and her face remained expressionless. "_You're_ here."

Billy came in. "Yes, why, expecting someone else?"

"Not really." Excella closed the door. "Actually, I'm getting ready to leave for a business trip."

"Bummer," Billy sat on the couch just like if he were home. "So when are you leaving?"

"Later tonight, though I'll be heading in a couple minutes to the airport." Excella played with her nails, suddenly realizing they needed some work done on them. "I'll be gone for two days."

"Two days, huh. Just where are you going to for packing up so many things?"

"Only to another city, but you know I always have the need to carry what I'll need." Excella sat on the coffee table in front of him. "So why did you come by? Are you actually here to apologize?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking at that moment. Do you forgive me?"

Excella smirked. "I accept your apology." She then stared at her watch and realized it was almost time to leave. "Well, good thing you stopped by but I have to get going now."

Billy stood up from the couch. "So are you going to leave your apartment here all alone by itself?"

"Yes." Excella said as she walked over to her suitcases. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could . . ." Billy looked around the apartment. ". . . Borrow it while you're gone. Look after it to make sure no one comes in here and rob what pricy things you've got."

Excella stopped to think about it.

Even though she was getting a little suspicious on why he'd want the apartment while she was gone, his offer _did_ quite win her over, since she was really overprotective of what happened to her things.

"Hmm, alright." Excella said after a while as she threw Billy the keys, quickly kissed him and continued getting her things out the door. "Take good care of the place while I'm gone." Excella finally said and was soon out the door.

Billy smiled to himself and looked around the place very well.

It was all set.

* * *

Jill and Claire had rushed to hug Rebecca once she entered the door, sort of ruining Rebecca's plan of surprising them both.

"You came!" Claire said pulling away. "So how's the job?"

"It's good." Rebecca said as she walked over to her old bed and sat down, Jill and Claire following her. "But it's better to say it's really ironic, since it's _Billy's_ house I'm working at."

Jill smirked. "Why what a surprise, I hope you take care of yourself why you're there, who knows what _could_ happen, after all."

Rebecca blushed and looked to the side. "Um, don' worry I'll be making sure of that. . . . And actually now that you remind me of something like that, I _will_ be careful, since I agreed to go to dinner with him tomorrow."

Jill and Claire exchanged looks.

"And why did you agree to that?" Claire asked with more interest. "I thought you said you didn't like him one bit and kicked him to prove it?"

"Yeah." Jill agreed. "Don't forget you told him off too."

"Well, he actually deserved this one." Rebecca finally turned to them. "Two days ago my new friend, Cindy, and I went to the club, hoping to see the two of you there so you could meet her, but you guys weren't there, so after Cindy freaked out of Billy spotting her there, I decided we could leave. But then this strange man grabbed me from out of nowhere. He said some strange things to me, like if he would do me harm, then Billy punched him and got punched even worse in return."

"Wow." Claire said looking amazed. "Guess he can be a real gentleman, afterall."

"Yeah," Jill nodded slowly. "Pretty sweet of him, if you ask me."

"So he asked me out to dinner after giving me a rose." Rebecca smiled. "I mean how could I ever turn that down after he did the sweetest thing for me and said some convincing words."

"Awwwww," Jill said. "Now _that's_ pretty sweet."

"So where are you two going to have dinner?" Claire asked curiously. "At some _elegant_ place?"

"No," Rebecca shook her head. "I actually don't know. He just asked me to dinner and then I left in able to come see you guys. But he'd probably tell me about it tomorrow morning, or later today."

Jill and Claire didn't say much then, they just nodded their heads slowly.

"So what did Chris say about the letter?" Claire asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know, but he _did_ get it, and he seemed really glad when he did."

"Hmm, well then I guess there's no problem." Claire said.

Rebecca stayed quiet for a while and then remembered what she needed to tell them both.

"Oh, so are you guys planning on going to the club tonight?" Rebecca said. "I'd really like you two to meet Cindy."

"We would." Jill said. "Except we're kind of making sure to behave so we can get on Mother Anne's good side."

"You have Father Gomez's permission, though. I asked him earlier to let you guys go for tonight."

Claire's jaw dropped. "And he actually said yes?"

Rebecca nodded. "The fact that apparently you guys haven't gone out since I left convinced him."

"Well, if it's permission, I guess there's no problem with us going." Jill finally said. "What time are you going?"

"A little after 10:30." Rebecca looked at the clock in the room and realized her break time could be over in less than half an hour. She stood up. "Well, I have to get going, now. I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Alright, see you later." Claire said and laid down on the bed once Rebecca was gone. She turned to Jill. "Does this go against our little plan?"

"It's permission." Jill stood up. "So it doesn't really go against it."

Claire sighed. "Finally, some fun."

* * *

Lilly quickly ran through the first floor halls.

She was still wearing her school uniform she didn't bother taking off when she had arrived.

Lilly quickly stopped at the laundry room and saw Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley, have you seen Rebecca anywhere?"

"I don't have time for this." Ashley made a disgusted look. "Beat it, kid."

Lilly turned around and headed for the second floor, hoping she'd find her at the maid's room.

She walked in and saw Cindy.

"Hey, Cindy, have you seen Rebecca?"

"Rebecca went out." Cindy said as she rolled onto her stomach from her top bed to look at Lilly. She had gotten back from buying a few new clothes at the store, so the incident of Tanya's dress would never happen again. She looked over at the clock on the wall. "She should be back in a few minutes."

"Alright." Lilly then turned to look at the beautiful red rose that stood in a clear slim vase with water in it. She walked towards it and studied it. "That's a very pretty rose."

"It is." Cindy said. "Billy gave it to Rebecca."

Lilly looked back at Cindy. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." Cindy nodded. "He gave it to her in a way of asking her out for dinner."

"Wow." Lilly smiled and turned to stare back at the rose. "Billy's a good big brother!"

Cindy laughed. "Yeah. . . . . _Sometimes, that is_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I might be out due to Talent Show, since I got called back. And I don't know if I may get picked or not, so I'll be a lil out-ish. But not completely out! So Review! **


	19. Maybe I Do

"I really like the clothes." Rebecca said as she stared at the dress Cindy wore.

"Thanks." Cindy smiled at the nice dress, and even at the fact I was cheap too. "I got really scared about Tanya's dress and if we keep leaving it to blame at Ashley I think we may get discovered sooner or later."

"Well, you do have a point there. Besides, I did that one for her trying to get us fired." Rebecca looked at her outfit, a black short skirt and a strapless shirt, and then at the pink pretty dress Cindy wore. _"She really looks more appropriate than me." _Rebecca slightly frowned.

"So when do you think they'll get here?"

Cindy's question snapped Rebecca back into reality. "Oh, um." Rebecca looked at her watch. "They should be here any moment now."

Cindy nodded and looked around the place, as if making sure of something. "So do you think he may show up?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I really don't know." Rebecca then looked around the place as well. "Leon didn't tell me anything about heading out today, so I don't really know what to tell you. But if you do see them, just don't freak out this time and remain out of sight if you feel the need to freak out."

"Alright." Cindy then stared at Rebecca's butterfly tattoo. "So do Jill and Claire know about your tattoo?"

"No, but they wouldn't freak out if they saw it." Rebecca then looked down at her small tattoo on her left arm. "Actually they'd think it is just a temporary tattoo, since they know I have a few."

"Hey!" Two voices suddenly yelled and hugged Rebecca all over.

Rebecca laughed and looked over at Jill and Claire. "You guys made it!"

"Of course we did!" Jill took a seat next to Cindy.

Claire sat down on the empty seat opposite of Jill and adjusted a huge purse on the table. She looked over at Cindy. "Hi, I'm Claire Redfield." She said extending her hand to her.

Cindy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Claire. I'm Cindy Lennox, a friend and fellow worker of Rebecca's."

"And I'm Jill." Jill said smiling also and shook Cindy's hand once she was done with Claire. "Rebecca has told us a lot about you when she came over to see us."

"Really?" Cindy smiled back at Jill. "She's talked about you two a lot to me also."

Jill and Claire smiled at her, both feeling glad of the new friend they just made. Claire suddenly looked at the bag she had been carrying and handed it over to Rebecca.

"Father Gomez sent this for you."

Rebecca stared curiously at the huge purse, and then at Claire. "What is it?"

"It's your basketball uniform." Claire answered. "He said you guys start practice tomorrow when you're in your break time."

Rebecca's eyes brightened with excitement as she quickly zipped open the bag and looked at the green tank top with the number "21" on it. She then examined it some more.

"You play basketball?" Cindy asked as she stared at the tank top Rebecca was staring at.

"When I was little I did." Rebecca nodded and then dug some more into the purse, coming into contact with the small matching green shorts. "I was always the best player out of everyone."

"And she was the only girl." Jill pointed out.

Cindy nodded in interest.

Rebecca put everything back in the purse and looked happily at them all. "Well, I'm in a good mood now. How would you girls feel if I buy you a drink?"

The three stared at her.

Claire then broke the silence. "You . . . . are going to do buy us a drink?"

Rebecca nodded. "I don't see the problem. Besides you're all the age to actually drink, unlike me."

Jill then nodded. "Alright, I accept."

Cindy and Claire nodded along too.

"Alright, then." Rebecca got down from the stool seat and walked towards the bar.

* * *

Leon and Billy had walked in the club.

"So you ready to do this?" Leon asked once he'd found them both a spot to hang out at.

Billy smirked. "Leon, I've _been_ ready."

Leon then looked around, and quickly spotted "Victoria", but didn't tell Billy. He turned back to look at Billy. "Hey, you want a drink, or something? It's on me for you actually accomplishing to trick Rebecca."

Billy nodded and sat back on his seat. "Sure, I'll take it as my current prize."

Leon quickly stood up from his seat and sped through the crowd until he finally reached the person he was looking for.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Rebecca turned to see Leon and smiled as she gave him a friendly hug. "I'm buying the girls a drink. What about you?"

"I'm getting me and a friend a drink." Leon looked at the bartender and signaled him two drinks, and then turned back to look at Rebecca. "So, I heard you accepted to Billy's little offer for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, yes, I did. Why do you ask? Does shock you or something?"

"Actually, it does." Leon looked around and then back at her. "I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with him."

"Well," Rebecca thoughtfully looked to the side and then at the four drinks waiting for her on a little tray. "I figured he's probably not that bad of a guy as I thought, and he's been really sweet to me. After all, it's the first dinner I've actually ever been asked to go to. I think it may actually be something . . . . nice."

Leon noticed that sudden emotion Rebecca gave when she spoke, which began to Leon worry. "Um, you're not saying you actually like Billy, right?"

Rebecca remained silent and grabbed her tray; she then looked up at Leon. "Maybe I do."

Leon watched her walk away, and then leaned against the bar counter.

The bartender carefully slid the two drinks he ordered next to him.

He looked at the two drinks and then sighed, finally taking them and walking back to Billy.

Once he reached Billy he sat down on his seat and handed Billy his drink.

Leon looked at Billy. "So tell me how you're planning to get Victoria?"

"I haven't thought of that." Billy set his drink down on the table. "I'll probably use some of my _magic_ words on her. She looks the kind to accept to a fun night anyway."

"Oh, ok." Leon didn't know what to say now. All he knew was that Rebecca was going to be really upset once she found out about this.

Billy then looked at a certain area and was satisfied with what he saw. "Hey, there she is." He began to stand up. "Looks like it's time to get the second one."

"Wait." Leon said holding his hand up, and then realizing there wasn't much to say. He dropped his hand and then looked at Billy. "Just watch yourself, alright?"

Billy smirked. "Sure, whatever."

Leon leaned back on his seat.

"_Rebecca's probably going to hate me after this."_

He then looked at the drink in his hand and took a quick drink from it.

"_At least this will teach him a lesson of not to play with a young girl's feelings."_

"It's been only a couple of days and I already feel like I haven't seen you in decades." A sudden voice spoke.

Leon turned around confused and was extremely surprised to see Ada sit down next to him. "Actually I was planning on visiting you, but I had to change plans since a good friend of ours came back from Canada and will be staying with us. I don't think you've I've introduced you to Richard, have I?"

"Yes, you have. It's that man and his fiancée Melissa if I'm not mistaking." That reminded Ada. "Say now that I bring her up, how are they doing now?"

"Uh, she died in car accident three years ago Ada." Leon took another drink. "And Richard's now in a wheelchair in result of the crash.

Ada remained silent. "Sorry to hear that."

Leon waved his hand. "Everything's sort of alright now, he's more quiet and sad than before, but he's making it through."

"Then there's some good news." Ada laid her head down on his shoulder. "Are you here alone?"

"No, Billy was here with me, but he saw a certain girl and felt the need to go talk to her."

"Oh?" Ada smiled in interest. "And whatever happened to Excella? I doubt he easily broke up with her just like that. It takes more than just a simple "We're over" thing, you know?"

"From what I heard, they're taking a "break" from each other since he made her mad for saying a certain thing, then again, what doesn't make her mad." Leon sighed and set his drink on the small table in front of him. "Besides she's out of town. She won't be out till a few days."

Ada sighed and looked at the dancing crowd, quickly spotting Billy and a young girl walking another direction. "Is that the girl?"

Leon nodded. "She's also the girl I wanted you to meet when you met Jill and Claire. Though I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances of meeting her. She became my grandmother's maid a couple of days ago."

"Hmm, interesting." Ada closed her eyes and stood up. "Well, I'm getting tired now. I'm heading home."

"Alright," Leon quickly stood up and kissed her. "I'll make sure to visit you when I can."

Ada smiled and then walked away.

* * *

"What did you get us?" Jill asked and curiously looked into the drink.

Rebecca sat down on her seat and took her drink from the tray. "A normal drink."

"Why, the bartender said you were too young to actually buy alcohol drinks?" Claire joked.

"No, I just want us all to get home sober. Besides, Cindy and I can't offered to lose this job."

Cindy agreed with that one, since she feared to lose her job. "You're right."

Rebecca looked at them three. "I saw Leon while I was getting the drinks."

"Oh, really what did he say?" Claire said looking at her drink and then taking a drink out of it.

"He just greeted me." Rebecca didn't feel like sharing his question to her about Billy. "The usual, you know."

"Is he here by himself?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know." At least that was part true. "He said he was here with a friend, but I didn't see that friend, so I'm guessing he's here by himself."

A sudden song that was Jill's favorite came up, causing her to smiled and look at the girls.

"Hey, girls, let's go dance and have fun!" Jill stood up while making the other three girls wlak to the dance floor with her.

Cindy and Claire exchanged smiled and danced along her.

Before Rebecca could do anything a certain tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. She was surprised to see Billy, but simply smiled at him.

He leaned into her ear. "Hey, Victoria, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

Rebecca looked to the side in confusement at him calling her "Victoria", but still bothered to reply. "Alright."

"Good, follow me." He told her as he began to walk a certain direction, in which she closely followed.

Once they arrived outside, to where it was more calm and quiet, he came to a stop.

Once he turned to look at her he stared at her and then began to speak.

"I know we haven't talked much, but you see, I like you, and even though I look the type that sleeps with a lot of women, I'm actually a shy guy. So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Rebecca gave look that she was confused. "Dinner?"

"Yeah, dinner together. You and I, you know,"

Rebecca looked to the side and hummed in thought. It was actually really weird of him to be asking her this question, again. She began to get a little suspicious. "Tomorrow night, if you'd like."

Billy looked taken aback from her answer. "Uh, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." Rebecca then set her hands on her hips. "_Or_ do you already have plans for that night?"

"Yeah—I mean, uh, no. I could cancel everything for you." Billy then smiled that same smile Rebecca hated whenever he made fun of her. "You know, I like you're beautiful eyes, soft skin and nice lips. I mean, everything about you just fascinates me."

Rebecca looked to the side, it was clear she was mad now. "Oh, how sweet. And tell me, here did you get that from?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't know, I just came up with it, because you inspire me."

Rebecca usually, or as a matter a fact, _never_ got to this point, but this was just something she couldn't control. She out of the ordinary pushed Billy back, and shot up her hand across his face.

Billy held his hand up to his stinging face and looked at her. "What's wrong with you?"

All Rebecca did was smirk in reply. "Oh, I just thought of it," She mimicked and began to laugh before she could finish her sentence. "Because you _inspire_ me."

"Are you crazy!"

"No," Rebecca walked passed him and turned around to look at him. "But what I will say is that you are a two timing asshole! And don't you even come near me again, do you hear me?"

"Yes!" Billy stared back into her angry face.

"Agh!" Rebecca irritatingly yelled and stormed back into the club, leaving Billy confused.

* * *

Ron sat been playing card in the gambling den, while he waited for a friend to show up. So far the game wasn't going his way, but Ron didn't care at the moment. Then it all been with one certain move that he had earned all the money in the center. The rest of the players looked at him.

Ron smiled. "Well, guys, looks like I won."

He began to gather the money around, until the rest of the players stood up, and one of them had a gun drawn to his head.

"Look, Ron. I don't know who you think you are, but that's not how we roll here." One of them said.

Before Ron could make another move a sudden voice relieved him.

"Calm down, boys." A man said behind Ron. "After all he's just a clueless man."

The rest of the players exchanged looks and sat back down.

Ron sighed and turned around to face the man that had saved him.

"Wow, Albert, thanks." Ron said.

Albert Wesker adjusted his glasses and looked at the black suitcase he held. "Let's go to my office and discuss this."

Ron nodded and quickly followed Albert to his office and sat down.

Albert took a seat and laid the suitcase in front of him. "So what have you thought of doing?"

"Well, turns out Rick called and the man taking care of the beautiful treasure will be coming sooner than expected." Ron smiled. "I think John deserves to go through hell, so we'll spend it., Albert."

"For the last time, call me Wesker." He said. "Your choice, then. And what about your job?"

"It doesn't matter, besides I'll be filthy rich while John suffers."

Wesker fixed his sunglasses and lightly shoved the suitcase towards Ron. "Very well, then."

* * *

Richard slowly crept out from the window and looked satisfied to the roots on the wall, realizing just how helpful they would be.

"So you decide to disguise yourself like a homeless man."

Richard quickly turned around, and was shocked to see Bruno standing behind me.

"Look, Bruno, don't say anything." Richards pleaded. "It's just that Bruno will have to pay."

"I don't think making your friends that care for you think that you're suffering up in that room. Making them think you can't move your legs."

"But I need to breathe." Richard said. "I need to explore what I knew when Melissa was still here. You just don't know what it's like to support such terrible pain like this!"

"I do understand." Bruno replied. "I understand your pain towards the world for what happened to you but you're risking the trust of you're only support."

Richard sighed and turned away.

"And if you didn't notice, they're all worried about you."

"Well, I'm sorry for them! But Ron has to pay for actually getting my dad drunk before he took the wheel. I can never forgive him for what he caused."

Bruno gave a heavy sighed and then made a final decision. "I understand, more than what you could imagine. Don't worry, Richard, I'll help you out. In my part I won't say anything. But do be careful with what you will do."

"I will." Richard assured him.

* * *

"I just can't believe he'd actually do that!" Rebecca angrily threw her cotton with all her makeup on it. She then looked at Cindy. "But I swear I will make him pay."

"Come on Rebecca, don't get mad at him." Cindy said as she picked up the cotton and threw in the trash. "He liked you, and there shouldn't be anything wrong with that."

"Wrong with that?" Rebecca repeated. "Why there _is_ something wrong with that. . . . and that inspiration."

"Inspiration?" Cindy sat back down on the chair they had gotten out of the closet that now saw in front of the mirror with the drawers. "What inspiration?"

"A line of his he's studied very well that goes like: "I like your beautiful eyes, nice lips, and soft skin", also, "everything about you fascinates me." And stuff like that." Rebecca finished and stared into the mirror, noticing she had forgotten to take out her hair extensions and began to take them out.

"What?"

"Oh, like it matters!" Rebecca said as she kept unclipping the hair extensions and neatly setting them in front of her. "He used that on me when he asked me for dinner." Rebecca then frowned. "And I actually believed it. . . . _and_ accepted."

"What do you mean you accepted? If I thought you slapped him?"

"I accepted and didn't slap him." Rebecca then held her fingers to her in signals of apostrophes. "But _"Victoria"_ did."

"Ohhhh." Cindy then nodded once she caught what Rebecca was trying to say.

* * *

**Hmm, what can Rebecca be possibly talking about? Anyways. Haven't been motivated enough to draw anything on DA. But once I am, I'll let you guys know of the new art. REVIEW!**


	20. Tricky Dinner

**So my laptop was being a betch to me, and that's why I took a little to update. Will it happen again? Idk. I hope not. So enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca sat on one of Katherine's comfortable couches she used to drink tea whenever people came to visit her in her room while Katherine sat knitting something and calmly took breaks to drink some coffee she ordered Rebecca to bring her.

She sat facing away from Katherine, facing the window in which part of the morning sunlight shone in from.

It was clear in her thoughtful face that she was still thinking about what he'd told her. Rebecca sighed.

"_Look, I know I don't look it at all, and you may think I like to be with a lot of women, but I'm actually a shy guy when it comes to pretty girls like you with beautiful eyes, soft skin and nice lips. It's just everything about you fascinates me." _His words replayed in her mind, then the ones he'd used outside of the club. _"I don't know, I just came up with it, because you inspire me."_

Rebecca angrily slammed her fist on the arm of the chair and then mumbled. "Oh, when I get to you, I will make sure _every_ working bone in your body doesn't work!"

"Um, Rebecca, dear." Katherine spoke from her seat. "Who's bones are you going to make sure don't work?"

"Um, no one." Rebecca quickly and straightened up on her seat. "Actually me, because I'm so hungry I really can't take it anymore."

"Well, if that's what you feel then I guess I understand."

Rebecca nodded and then returned to her position she was in before.

It still troubled her.

* * *

Ron laughed as he hid all the money in the safe in his room.

He couldn't find the time to spend it all, but he would soon.

The ring of his phone ruined his moment to appreciate the money.

He angrily picked up his cell phone and answered. "Yes?"

"Hello, Ron." Excella spoke from the other line. "How's your day so far been?"

"Amazing, Wesker got me the money and now it's perfectly safe in my hands."

"Glad to hear. Anymore news?"

"Yeah, that as soon as I spend the money John will be pretty fucked."

Excella laughed. "Nice to see Wesker could make you happy like always. And say, you _will _share the money, right?"

Ron looked around. "Well, actually that wasn't the plan, but for you, you know I could change plans."

Excella smiled. "Thanks, and what will we do if we lose the money?"

"I think I may have a second plan, but that will involve some of your commitment"

"Commitment? Why, what is it?"

"So you know Rick's older son?"

"Yes. He's my boyfriend. Why shouldn't I?"

"Boyfriend, huh? I didn't know that." Ron laughed. "Then I think this will make things a bit more easier."

* * *

Diane had been lying out in the sun. She really loved the fresh smell of the weekend, along with the huge pool in front of her.

Tanya then sat on the seat beside her and spread out like Diane.

"Bathing in the soon too?" Tanya asked.

Diane sat up. "Sort of. But I was just leaving."

Tanya sighed and put her sunglasses on. "I guess I came a little late."

"Not really." Diane said standing up. "Actually I told Lilly I'd help her with a few things, and you know how she gets when you give her false hopes."

"Oh, you're right. Now that you're on that subject, you might as well want to get going."

"I will. See you around." Diane said as she grabbed her towel and walked back into the house.

Tanya sighed in the sweet smell of peacefulness.

A strange moving sound from the bushes bothered her, but she didn't mind it.

Suddenly a loud drop caught her attention.

She then opened her eyes, thinking she'd see an intruder, instead only to see the wonderful flowers that sprouted all over the greenhouse.

"How my mother has good taste in flowers." She said and enjoyed the perfect touch of the sun.

* * *

Rebecca walked down the hall on her way back from the kitchen.

Now that she had eaten something, she felt a lot more calm and controlled.

A door to her right opened and out came out Billy, wearing his usual clothes of those button up dress shirts Rebecca guessed was for work.

He then looked up and noticed Rebecca.

"Wait, dollface, hold on." He said as he reached his hand out and stopped her. "Now don't forget about our dinner tonight."

Rebecca didn't really want to face him from yesterday, but in order for him to fall into her trap; all she did was throw him a playful smile instead. "You know, I've been actually quite looking forward to our dinner tonight."

That got a smile out of Billy. "You really mean that?"

"I'm counting the hours." Rebecca said in the playful attitude.

"And how about it at 7 over at this address." He said as he handed her a card.

Rebecca took it and examined it. She then looked up. "Oh don't tell me you're already hungry."

"Yeah," Billy smirked. "But for you." He then without warning gave Rebecca a kiss, causing Rebecca to have her eyes wide open at the sudden move.

Then it came back to Rebecca. She quickly pushed him away. "Hey, will you stop that!"

Billy looked at her confused. "What's wrong with you? Why did you react like that?"

"Umm." Rebecca looked around them. "Well, not here you know. They could see us."

"Oh, I get it. So it's going to be tonight when were all alone?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Alright," Billy said impressed and held his hand to feel her chin. "I'll you later, little girl."

Rebecca angrily watched him walk away.

She then took a heavy sigh and continued to walk towards her chores she needed to complete in able to go to basketball practice.

* * *

Chris sat on the couch on the small living room for the workers. Since there wasn't much for him to do he sat down and began to watch whatever popped on the TV.

It was about to be almost 5, but Chris didn't care about the time at the moment, just finding something to do before boredom got the better of him.

Mary walked up from behind and looked into the screen, to only see a soap opera.

"Um," She began nervously. "Chris, what are you watching?"

"Huh?" Chris turned to see Mary and then back at the TV screen. "I'm watching whatever is on TV, since there's nothing left for me to do until someone decides to leave the house."

Mary nodded. "If you don't like what you see, you could always go get me a few things from the grocery store. All the girls are busy, today."

"I'll do it." Chris turned off the TV. "Besides that soap opera was getting to emotional for me anyway."

"Alright." Mary laughed and handed him a paper. "Here's the list."

* * *

Rebecca had quickly gotten dressed into her basketball uniform, which surprisingly was the right fit. She held a sport bag along with her, in which she had her normal clothes, and her party clothes for important reasons.

She kept walking until she bumped into Chris.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Chris asked curiously as he examined the tight-ish uniform on her.

"I'm going to the orphanage to play basketball." Rebecca explained. "Father Gomez said he'd be opening up basketball games again, and he sent my uniform to me for it."

"Well, I could give you a ride over there. I was going to that area anyway." Chris said as he looked at the list. "Do you accept my offer?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, it'd make the trip with this bag easier, actually."

"Oh let me get that for you." Chris said as he offered to carry the bag. He studied the bag as he carried it. "So what are you carrying in here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just my clothes to change into when we're done playing. Nothing else, really."

Chris nodded. "So have you had the chance to see Claire, yet?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw her yesterday, actually."

"Really? What did she say?" Chris said excitedly as they walked out of the mansion and to the car. " Ask anything about me?"

"Uh," Rebecca hummed as she tried to remember if Claire actually did say anything about him. "Nothing much, though she _did_ ask what you thought of her letter. And why didn't you reply."

"I actually didn't get the time to write her back, since Tanya loves shopping a lot daily. I'm actually surprised she hasn't been looking for me in that matter." Chris said irritatingly as they both got in the car. He now looked for his key to place in the ignition. "But I will once I can."

Rebecca nodded and turned to look at the window, faintly staring the homeless man run away "– Wait! There is no homeless man living here."

She quickly sat up straight to look at the spot to where she thought she had seen the man, only to now find it empty.

Chris finally started the car.

"Um, Chris, is it just me or was there a man there?"

"Hmm?" Chris looked to where Rebecca pointed, to only see it empty as well and then returned to working the car. "Must be you. I think you're still probably shocked from when that bum broke in."

Rebecca then looked back at the spot, and then sunk back in her seat and sighed. "I guess you're right. I have been dealing with a lot these days for a new worker."

"Don't worry about it." Chris said as he lightly patted her on the shoulder while he waited for the gate to open. "You'll get used to the drama there is here. Like most importantly, Carey, Tanya, Ashley and Excella."

"Excella?" Rebecca turned to look at Chris. "Who's that?"

"Ohh," Chris shrugged. "Let's just say that despite the fact she's a pretty hot woman, there's something up her cleavage, got it?"

Rebecca nodded, slowly processing what he meant, and then went back to looking out the window.

Good thing was at least she knew what to avoid for her safety.

* * *

"So how's this for perfect?"

Billy looked up from his spot near the candles he'd set, to see a perfectly arranged table Leon had set.

"It looks great!" Billy said impressed and walked to get a better view of the romantic touch Leon had given the table.

"And that's not even it." Leon quickly ran to the light switch, and turned a button, causing the light to grow dim. Leon nodded at the look of the place. "Amazing, right?"

Billy nodded as he now looked at the lights, as if confused. "You know, I've been here several times, then again, I never knew about that."

"My apartment has it too." Leon tiredly walked to the couch and sat on it. "Every time I decide to arrange a date with Ada, I use my apartment for that."

"Well, that sure explains your ability to make the place like this." Billy then went back to arranging the candles around the place. "So do you think she'll like this?"

Leon shrugged. "I don't know, but knowing a girl like her, maybe." He then remembered that no matter what, this was still a bet, and Leon was afraid Rebecca had already grown feelings for Billy. He then sighed. "Look, but what I do know is . . . . . . please . . . . . just take it really easy on her, alright? She's a really young girl, and when it comes to young girls, they just over-think the things you do or tell them and quickly stick to you. So just be careful with her."

Billy chuckled. "Alright, I will."

Leon didn't whether to buy that or not, but he just nodded along and stood up from the couch. "Well, looks like my time here is up. What will you be doing the remainder of the day?"

"I'll stay fixing this place." Billy said once he finally finished setting up a few candles on top of a shelf, and moved on to the next. "Rebecca will meet me here, and Victoria, well, we can just forget about her from now on."

"Why?" Leon asked curiously. "What happened that you didn't want to tell me at the club last night?"

Billy gave an annoyed looked and then sighed. "Let's just say she slapped me and blew me off."

Only now Leon began to laugh hysterically. At least _there_ was some good news. "Really?"

Billy stopped and looked at Leon. "What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you said your time here was up?"

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving." Leon finished laughing and then began to walk for the door. "Anyway, good luck tonight. . . . . _You'll need it. _"

* * *

This was it.

It was now down to the final minute, and all she had to do was shoot the ball in the hoop, and it would all be over.

The teenage boy in front of her though blocked all her chances for that, but even though he was in the way blocking every possible way to shoot the hoop, Rebecca was smarter than that.

Rebecca quickly shifted to the left, causing the boy to shift as well, and then she ran through his right quickly, and took the lucky shot.

"And that's a wrap!" Father Gomez shouted from his place near the stands, Sister Maya and Claire and Jill right beside him. "Game over! Rebecca's team wins!"

"But that's not fair!" A boy yelled. "She cheated!"

"Now, Karl, skill isn't considered cheating." Father Gomez said as he approached the boys. "Rebecca's been playing since she was really young, you'll be as good as her one day."

"He's right." Rebecca said as she approached Karl. "It wasn't easy at first for me to be this good like I still am today, Karl. It takes time."

Karl sighed. "Alright."

Rebecca then ran towards Claire, Jill and Sister Maya. "So how did I do?" She asked once she had reached them.

"Impressive as always!" Sister Maya said excitedly. "Oh, how I could get used to these games like the old times."

"Hearing you yell all the way from the court will always give me enough support from you."

"Thank you." Sister Maya smiled and looked down on her watch. "Ohh, I have to go now. See you around, girls."

Jill, Claire and Rebecca waved goodbye at Sister Maya.

Rebecca then turned to Jill quickly. "So did you pick out what I asked?"

Jill nodded. "You bet, I put it all in your bag."

"Great, thank you." Rebecca stared at the bag near them and then back at Jill. "So I'm a bit curious, Jill. What exactly did you pick out for me?"

"Something irresistible." Claire replied for Jill, who nodded along. "But don't worry, it's not exactly something that shows _everything_ you've got, you know."

"Even better." Rebecca sighed in relief as she picked up her bag.

"So why did you ask us to go buy you an outfit like that, hmm?" Jill asked curiously. "It's not like you at all to ask for such a _sexy_ outfit."

"It's for a prank Cindy and I decided to play on one of the workers." Rebecca lied. "Since "borrowing" Tanya's clothes would only get us fired." She looked at the watch, and realized it was almost time for her to go change. "I gotta go now. I'll see you guys some other time."

Claire and Jill nodded as they watched Rebecca run out of the court.

Jill turned to Claire.

"I know the outfit's actually for Billy."

"Yup." Claire said nodding. "Though I still don't know why you didn't pick red."

Jill smirked. "I didn't pick it because red says something far too much, especially for her age and innocence. So pink looked like a good choice."

"Hey, Jill." Claire said as she looked far off into the bushes. "Is it me, or when Rebecca was here, there was homeless man over there taking pictures of her."

"What?" Jill looked to where she was pointing. "Either you're hallucinating on the thought that you haven't been out of this place or you mistook the guy for the gardener we have,"

"But . . ." Claire looked back at the place, and then sighed, knowing it probably wasn't any use to argue. "I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go inside and help out the nuns with the food since watching these kids talk isn't really exciting as one might think."

Claire nodded.

* * *

Billy had been waiting for her near the table.

She still hadn't showed up and it was only a few minutes before her time.

He sighed, knowing he was obviously being a bit too desperate for her to get here. Everything was so perfectly set, that even he himself was dressed for the romantic dinner in a suit.

Billy picked up one of the silver dishes and used it as a mirror. He made a few faces, trying to pick one that he thought might catch her, finally settling on a wink.

The doorbell rang, causing Billy to quickly set the dish where it belonged and hurried to the door.

He quickly adjusted his suit and then opened the door.

"Hey, you—" Billy's words faded when Rebecca, wearing regular dirty jeans, a cap, and an oversize shirt walked in casually. "—made it." He finished off. "So tell me why you're dressed like that."

"Hmm?" Rebecca said while dropping her bag near the door and then staring at her outfit. "Oh this? I just got back from playing basketball, and this is all they could lend me to wear since I forgot to bring extra clothes with me."

Rebecca playing basketball? Now _that _was something Billy didn't want to miss.

"Um, come have a seat." Billy said as he lead her to the table, pulling her seat out like a gentlemen.

"It's alright, I got it." Rebecca said pushing Billy away and sat down.

Billy gave her a confused look, but just sat down on his seat and offered her the fancy food.

Rebecca knew really well what she was doing, and she took on the step in which she quickly tried to finish up her food.

"Do do you like it?" Billy said smirking at her.

Rebecca nodded. "But I think fast food can be better." Rebecca suddenly stood up and ran to the lights, switched them full on, and then ran to the candles on the bookshelves, blowing them all out.

Billy watched her. "Um, do you hate candles or something?"

Rebecca nodded as she sat back down to finish. "That and the dim lights because it reminds me of whenever the lights would go out in the orphanage, and we'd turn on candles. It still gives me chills."

"Oh." Billy said nodding, suddenly starting to rethink if the "romantic touch" was a bad idea.

Rebecca quickly finished the last of her plate and ran to pick up her bag.

"Wait." Billy stood up and quickly stopped her. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to the bathroom."

"And why do you need your bag for that?"

Rebecca looked offended. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Sorry." Billy said sighing. "That door to the right."

"Thanks" Rebecca said and walked to where he directed her.

Billy looked to see if she was gone, and quickly went to turn back on the candles.

* * *

Rebecca had set down her bag and began to quickly undress, and put on the short black skirt and soft pink shirt Jill had gotten her.

The black heels Jill picked out we're a bit difficult to tie, but looked cute once Rebecca had figured it out.

She then searched for her hair extensions, clipping them on as she took them out one by one. Once she was done, she fixed them into place, making sure they were all in place.

Finally came the makeup, which was actually a pretty simple step to her.

Rebecca picked a few shades of pink and blended them to make a beautiful color on her eyes. She picked a light blush, making her look even cuter, and then she picked a soft pink for her lips' color.

Rebecca took a few steps back and took a good look in the mirror.

The skirt was far too above her knees for her own taste, but it would do good for what she was planning. The shirt was something Rebecca really liked. How it had some back lacing and showed her shoulders, the sleeves only stopping at her elbows.

Once Rebecca was satisfied with the look, she quickly put everything she'd taken off in the bag and got ready for payback.

* * *

Once Billy was done re-lighting the candles, he sneakily took out is cell phone and dialed Leon.

Leon from the other line picked up. "Yeah?"

"It's set." Billy smirked.

Rebecca quietly and slowly stepped out, silently setting her bag down, continuing to walk.

"Once she's out of that bathroom, I'm taking her to bed."

"_Oh, really?"_ Rebecca silently said, a smirk on her face.

"Then do what you gotta do, and we'll see how it all turned out tomorrow." Leon said.

"Alright, see ya." Billy hung up.

Rebecca playfully tapped him on the shoulder. "Why, hello, nice conversation you had, I see."

Billy's jaw dropped, making Rebecca smile.

"Come on, stop it." Rebecca said as she lifted his jaw. "A fly could sneak in there."

Billy straightened up, looking Rebecca up and down again.

"Why what's going on?" Rebecca said concerned. "Why aren't you talking?" She taunted. "Oh, don't tell me you're mute, now. Come on, say something."

"Uh, no, it's just . . . ." Billy managed to say, and then went back to his distracted gaze. "I just can't believe it . . . . . . So you're Vic— I mean, the, uh."

"Um, no." Rebecca interrupted. "I'm not "Vic", nor "the". I'm Re-be-cca. You should already know by now. It's really a shame."

"I know." Billy said faintly. "It's just . . . wow."

Rebecca giggled. "Well, thanks for the dinner, it was very romantic, but I have to go now." Rebecca walked for her bag.

"Wait." Billy said catching up to her. "You can't leave right now."

"And why not? I'd only be a disturbance to the next girl you have coming over." Rebecca spat. "Now let's see if with that your stupidity actually fades. Now if you'll excuse me." Rebecca said as she picked up her bag and walked to the door. "Bye!" She waved and left.

Billy looked around confused and then came to a final thought that made sense to him.

"She tricked me."

* * *

**Yay for Becky getting even! Please Review! Lets me know you still care!**


	21. What's Wrong With Me?

Cindy laughed so hard. She couldn't really believe what she was hearing.

"So here I am, all perfectly dressed in this." Rebecca laughed.

"Are you serious?" Cindy asked. "And what did he do?"

Rebecca nodded and began to speak.

If the girls weren't so into their conversation, they would know about the mysterious man looking in the window.

"—And his face was just something to laugh at." Rebecca giggled. "And when I told him I was actually "Victoria", it looked like he almost fainted!"

Cindy laughed. "Now _that's_ funny."

Rebecca took a deep breath. "At least that'll teach him to not mess with me."

Chris stopped at the doorway, and then slowly made his way over to the girls, clearing his throat.

"So, Cindy, who's you're wonderful friend?" Chris asked as he stood by Rebecca. "Why don't you introduce me to her?"

"Because you already know her!" Cindy said punching Chris.

"What do you mean I know her?"

"It's me!" Rebecca said doing the same.

Chris was so shocked he almost fell backwards, but held onto the counter. "Oh my god. You look so different from a distance."

"I know, I'm dressed like this due to a prank I played on Billy." Rebecca smiled. "He'll never mess with me again."

"A prank on him?" Chris laughed. "Alright, now that I'd agree with. After all, he deserves it for thinking he can sleep with any girl he wants for fun."

"Glad you think so too." Rebecca sighed and stood up from her seat on the stool. "Well, I'm going to go change into something more appropriate."

"Please do that." Chris mumbled.

* * *

Carey sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror.

A knock on the door then woke her back into reality.

She sighed and stood up. "Come in."

John walked inside. "Bruno told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat." Carey signaled to the bed and locked the door. She hurried to sit in front of him. "John, I know Ron's only been settling back here, but I barely seen him around. I'm starting to get very suspicious of him."

"Like if that was a shock." John sighed. "Rick called the other day saying the man picking up the money for the company would be here any day now, and just when Ron arrives, the money is gone just like that."

"Interesting," Carey observed. "But I'm having my eye set on that secretary you guys have. I'd find him talking to her on the phone constantly. Do you think he went with her?"

"No, Excella went by herself to that business trip. Besides, I'd doubt she'd go for an idiot like him. I'd say to be more suspicious on that maid Ashley, but that's still just a rumor that I know, nothing official." John assured her. "And didn't you claim you didn't care if he had a lover?"

"I don't, but it's just what they could be capable of together that worries me. I mean they could use us and in the end they'd be leaving us with no money left." Carey said concerned. "Then Katherine would think something of us and kick us out. John, we'd have no money to go back home!"

"Ssshh, will you calm down?" John shushed. "Katherine is a noble woman and she wouldn't do such a thing. Still puts me to shame all you're worrying about is remaining rich."

"But it's the best thing we could possibly have, John." Carey pointed out. "And it puts _me_ to shame that you actually fell for a poor dirty servant long ago. Mother would be so ashamed to know you abandoned Clara if she were still alive. And that reminds me John, just whatever happened to Clara?"

John remained silent. "It's none of your business, Carey."

"None of my business?" Carey pressed on. "She was going to be your new wife after you could divorce that maid and that _thing_. To be honest, I'm glad your son, Robert, didn't have to be born into a world with a disgrace for a mother."

"WILL YOU STOP!" John yelled, and then walked for the door to unlock it. "Look Carey, sorry I yelled, but sometimes . . . . . . I can tell you're still that bratty immature little girl." John said and left.

Carey glared at the door, and rushed for the bottom drawer, taking out a bottle of alcohol and a shot of glass, like she'd always do when she was sick of everything.

* * *

It was the next day, and Leon sat on his room's couch, trying to understand what he was being told.

"So let me get this straight." Leon said analyzing what he heard. "So Rebecca disappeared into the bathroom . . . ." Leon then made a poof signal. " . . . . and she transformed into Victoria?"

"No, Leon I'm not telling you she _transformed_ into Victoria." Billy corrected. "I said Rebecca _is _Victoria."

Now Leon began to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Billy said not too pleased.

"At you, of course." Leon answered. "I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure that out."

"Wait." Billy looked at Leon suspiciously. "You already knew?"

Leon started laughing again.

Billy looked away angry. "Of course you knew."

"Yeah, but I was just kidding on the bet, so you don't really have to do an effort on continuing this."

"No," Billy said. "I'm not letting her win this round so easily. What I'll do is get my revenge, and I'll assure you I'll get it."

"So I see you're not a good loser."

"No, Leon. I'm not good enough to be a loser." Billy said pacing the room. "I'm not going to let her just stay satisfied with what she did to me. She doesn't know who she's messing with."

* * *

"Oh, it's like everyone in this house is such a bad person." Rebecca complained to Mary as she ate her breakfast. "In the exception of you that is."

"Less bad." Mary laughed.

Rebecca looked at her eggs and bacon.

Earlier, she remembered on her walk back form delivering Katherine's breakfast, there was a mysterious door in a corner she must've missed the couple of days she'd been here. "Hey, Mary, you know all about this house and around, right?"

Mary nodded. "I should for the amount of time I've been working here."

"Well, do you think you could tell me about a hidden door into a corner of a hall? And why is it always locked, too?"

Mary stopped what she was doing and looked over at Rebecca. "Oh, child, it's better you don't ask about that door, ever."

Rebecca kept quiet, still not satisfied with what she'd been told, but did as Mary said.

"Mary! Mary!" Gary said as he rushed into the kitchen. "Have you seen Chris anywhere?"

"Oh, I sent him out on some groceries a while ago since Ashley refused. He should be back now any minute though." Mary explained. "Do you need him for something?"

"Actually, yes" Gary answered. "But if that's the case, then I'll go wait for him outside."

Rebecca watched him leave the kitchen.

"Is he always this energetic in the morning?"

Mary nodded. "But you'll get used to it."

* * *

Richard admired the picture of that pretty girl he'd been following around.

He lifted the picture in which he'd gotten a good shot of her face up to the unfinished painting that hung on the wall.

Satisfied, Richard kissed the picture.

A few knocks on the door startled him a little.

He gathered the pictures and put them in his desk.

"Come in."

Bruno walked in with a tray.

"Good to see you're here, thought I'd take time off of my job to bring you some tea." Bruno said as he set the tray down on his desk. "Would you like me to bring it to you, or would you rather stand up and get up yourself?"

"Pass it to me." Richard said. "It'd do me better to keep my cover."

"Very well, then." Bruno said and passed him his cup of tea.

Richard thoughtfully took the tea and stirred it.

"Hey, Bruno." Richard said as he set his tea on the desk. "What would you say if I decided to start painting again?"

"Why I'd say first thing tomorrow we should get you new art supplies to make that possible." Bruno listed. "After all you broke most of all of your supplies long ago."

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "I'm always destroying everything."

* * *

Rebecca carefully walked through the garden with some gardening scissors in her hands.

Once she reached a pink rose, she cut it and began to look for another one to cut.

Billy sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. "So _this_ is where you were."

"Let go of me!" Rebecca yelled as she struggled in his grip.

"Oh, you wish." Billy said. "You're not escaping me."

"Let go of me!" Rebecca repeated and stepped hard on his foot, causing Billy to grunt, but no let go of her. "Just what else do you want from me? You already had your play time with me, now leave me alone!"

"You know, you are the worst person I've ever met." Billy glared. "Never, you hear me, NEVER will I ever forgive you for what you've done to me."

"And just what did _I_ ever do to _you_?" Rebecca asked.

"You played with my feelings."

Rebecca burst out laughing. "Oh, please, Billy, you don't _have _any feelings. It's just really ridiculous of your part to be stirring the soup here."

Billy looked confused and loosened his grip on her. "What?"

"Do you actually think I'm an idiot? It's like you say one verse you know over and over again just because you don't know of another one." Rebecca then tried to walk past him, but was only stopped and returned back to where she stood.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere."

Rebecca aggressively pushed his hands away. "Touch me one more time and you'll see what happens."

Billy returned the anger. "Alright, I'll do it without touching you, then."

"Do what? Huh?"

Billy didn't reply. Instead he leaned in and met her lips, causing Rebecca to look surprised at the sudden move he'd done.

* * *

Leon walked around the mansion.

Once he gotten to the living room, he had then came across Bruno.

"Hey, Bruno, have you seen Billy anywhere?"

"I saw him go outside a couple of minutes ago; would you like me to notify him that you're looking for him?" Bruno offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Leon said.

"Excuse me." Bruno said and head out.

Leon turned to see Carey casually dressed. "Mom? Where are you going?"

"Out for some fresh air." Carey answered. "I won't be long, dear."

"Alright." Leon said. "Take care while you're out."

"I will." Carey said as she made her way for the exit.

Bruno suddenly reappeared behind Leon and tapped him in the shoulder. "Billy said he'd meet with you shortly. Apparently he has something to care of out in the garden."

"In the garden?" Leon asked, and then chuckled to himself at that thought. "I never thought things like that would interest him."

Bruno laughed. "I'll return to my job now."

Leon nodded and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV in front of him.

Scotty then sat down next to him.

"What's up, Scotty?" Leon asked.

"Nothing really." Scotty replied. "Diane and Lilly are watching TV upstairs and I decided to come down and watch something more, you know . . . . . manly."

Leon laughed. "I see you still wanna be macho tough like your brother, huh?"

"Sort of," Scotty said. "Though I wouldn't be much of an asshole to a pretty girl."

"So you've caught on, I see."

"Yeah," Scotty leaned into the arm of the couch. "I saw him storming down the hall following Rebecca. Apparently they're having an argument."

"Funny, I got told he was in the garden short ago. I guess I know what he was doing there now." Leon sighed. "I would really like to know how he just can't drop a few things."

Scotty shrugged. "I'd like to know what turned him into a guy like that. Then again, he's always been that way to them. Except Priscilla."

Leon nodded. "May be. Priscilla may have been special to the point they would have gotten married, but she still wasn't enough for that to light in his eyes even after she left."

"Then I guess either way, Billy's been the same."

* * *

Rebecca rushed into the dorm and quickly shut the door behind her, but failed to do so since Billy had already stopped he door with his foot.

"Get out of my room!" Rebecca yelled.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Of course you're done now leave!"

Billy smirked. "Just why are you so mad?"

Rebecca stepped back, letting Billy in. "Why?" She angrily slammed the pink rose she'd been holding to the floor and walked to her bed. "And you're still asking that?"

"Yeah, why?" Billy said following her. "I said I wouldn't touch you and I didn't."

"But you kissed me!" Rebecca glared.

"You love me kissing you, don't you?" It was more of a fact than a question. Billy smirked as he closed in on her.

Rebecca blushed and speechlessly took a few steps back, coming to contact with the top bed behind her.

Billy smirked at the sight. "I barely even hugged you and you still didn't pull away from me or slapped me for that matter."

"Well, uh, I was caught by surprise!" Rebecca managed to blurt out. "I can't think straight when that happens. Every time that happens and it's something I hate, I can't think straight, and that's what happens to me when you do that. Your kisses disgust me!"

"My kisses don't disgust you."

"Yes they do!" Rebecca protested.

"No they don't."

"Yes they do!"

"Yes they do." Billy smartly said.

"No they don't!" Rebecca yelled, and then blushed again, realizing what she just said.

"See? Point proven." Billy said and smiled in satisfaction.

"But that was a trap."

"Trap or not, dollface," Billy leaned much closer. "Bottom line is you love it when I kiss you."

"Well, you're wrong." Rebecca angrily replied.

"Want me to show you?"

Rebecca then turned Billy around for the opened the door. "Oh, get out now!"

"You melt." Billy mumbled once he was by the door, and then out. "And you love it!"

"I don't melt!"

"Yes you do!" Billy yelled one more time.

"No I don't!" Rebecca closed the door and then irritatingly walked to the red rose he'd given her and smelled the wonderful smell.

She sighed and sat down on the small chair in front of the drawer.

"Of course I love them." She admitted, and looked back the rose. Rebecca sighed again and closed her eyes, leaning her face on her palm. "Oh, what's wrong with me?"

* * *

**I'm busy going onto highschool with two years of college included, so excuse me taking long. Reviews, plz?**


	22. Don't Be Scared

Katherine watched Rebecca fix the pink roses into the base.

"Now I hope you come up with the great story of you buying those flowers." Katherine said while she raised a brow in a clever way.

"I never said that." Rebecca paused. "I said I gathered them."

"Where from?"

"Look, I never lie." Rebecca said as she walked over to Katherine. "The garden outside."

"Rebecca!" Katherine gasped. "You know that in this house you can't be cutting flowers!"

"Well, I didn't cut them. I gathered them, which is a _whole_ different story." Rebecca smartly said.

Katherine sighed.

"Besides, shouldn't you be getting your rest right now?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, yes you're right." Katherine said standing up from her chair. "It'd be better than listening to such _other_ things."

"Well, sorry, but I'm going out, ma'am." Rebecca said. "But don't worry, when I'm back, and you're awake, I'll be back here."

"Then in that case, I guess I'll be having nightmares."

"Hey! Don't be that way and say mean thing, now. Did you know that people who say such mean things are never fortunate?" Rebecca then walked out of her room.

Katherine stood bewildered. "Did she actually . . . . say _I_ was mean?"

* * *

Carey lay on the couch of her therapy session.

"I just . . . . . don't know why I'm so angry at myself." Carey said slowly, and then looked at her doctor. "Could it be something I've done?"

Dr. Cole wrote something down and looked over at Carey. "I don't know, but if you did, what do _you_ think it was you did?"

Carey looked straight up at the ceiling, and then shook her head. "I don't know, Dr. Cole."

Dr. Cole looked up at the clock and stood up.

"Well, your session is over, Carey, and what I highly recommend is for you to calm down and think things over before you do something crazy."

Carey stood up. "Thank you."

"Oh, and I have one more thing to ask of you before you leave."

"Yes?" Carey asked.

"Tell me, is it _you_ you'd like to change, or others?" Dr. Cole asked. "For now on, I'd like you to ask yourself that whenever you find yourself in situations in which you pick what's best for others."

Carey sighed and nodded. "I must get going now."

Dr. Cole smiled. "Have nice day, Carey."

Carey walked out of his office.

"_You're telling _me_ to not help out others by picking out what's best for them?"_ Carey laughed. _"How pathetic of him."_

* * *

"So what are we doing here?" Cindy asked as she held the paper Rebecca had given her.

"We're selling these in order to give the buyer chances of a job." Rebecca explained. "People around this area really need a job, and the places on this paper gives them plenty of opportunities to get a good stable job."

"Oh, cool." Cindy smiled. "So how does this work?"

"It's easy." Rebecca said. "You just go up to a few people walking this street and offer them on buying this in chance of a job." Rebecca then spotted a man walking near them. "Look, watch this."

Rebecca neared the man.

"Excuse me, sir," Rebecca said nicely. "Would you like to buy one of these flyers in chance of earning a job? They're only 25 cents."

"Uh, sure." The man said handing her a quarter and taking a flyer. "That'd really help."

"Thank you." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"No, thank _you_." The man said happily and walked away.

Rebecca returned to Cindy and placed the quarter in the small money bag she had.

"You see?" She said to Cindy. "That simple."

The same "mysterious" homeless man popped out from a few bushes in a small distance from them.

He watched with interest as Rebecca talked to Cindy.

* * *

John sat on a table in a restaurant.

He looked around and then at his hands.

A blond woman came from behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, Ron." She said sitting down. "Did I keep you waiting?"

John smiled. "You know, Alexia, you had me a bit worried for a minute you wouldn't show up."

"Sorry, but I can't help myself. Us Ashford's are meant to be fashionably late."Alexia smirked. "So tell me, Ron, why did you ask to meet me here?"

"Before I get to that, let me offer you a drink." John said waving a waiter. "Champagne, please."

The waiter nodded.

"So while that arrives, will you tell me?"

John adjusted himself. "You remember my brother in law, Ron, right?"

Alexia nodded. "Back when Wesker and I were together I remember he'd pay him a few visits. What about him?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you'd help me out, with setting him up."

"Really?" Alexia smiled in interest. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"What you're going to do will only involve one single step of yours, but it will help out in two ways." John explained. "You see, I know Ron stole something he shouldn't, and my sister Carey is curious on him cheating on her and would just like proof of that. What you will do is keep him distracted while I send my people looking for the money, sound simple?"

"Ummm, let me think about it." Alexia said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't have to involve you doing anything bad if you'd like." John said. "Just for you to distract him long enough for my people to find the money."

The waiter returned with the champagne and two glasses. He served the champagne and left them.

Alexia took her glass of champagne and smiled at John. "I've decided you have a deal."

John smiled in relief and took his glass of champagne and clashed it lightly against hers. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Alexia repeated.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Cindy said as she stared at small stack of remaining flyers she had in her hand. "And I can't believe mostly everyone in this area is unemployed!"

"See? We're having fun while doing the community good." Rebecca smiled and then held out her money bag. "And you should just feel this. It's getting really heavy."

"Then let's fill it up!" Cindy said.

Rebecca said and then noticed a man that slowed down to them.

"Oh, would you like to buy a flyer?" Rebecca asked.

The man didn't speak, but instead grabbed for her money bag.

Cindy screamed as he ran past her with the money bag.

The homeless man then leaped out of the bushes and struck the man hard on the face, grabbing the money bag and kicking him repeatedly.

Rebecca and Cindy gasped at the sight.

"He's got the money bag." Cindy said.

After the robber ran away, the homeless man slowly walked towards Cindy and Rebecca.

"Oh my god, he's coming this way." Rebecca said fearfully.

Once he'd reached them, he held out the money bag to Rebecca.

She in return leaned back little. He looked awfully familiar to her.

"It's alright." He said in a strange voice and still held out the money to her. "Don't be scared."

Cindy and Rebecca stared, still in fear.

* * *

**Really short, but review!**


	23. Eyes of a Good Man

"Come on, take it." He said calmly. "Everything's alright."

"Well, it's cause . . . ." Rebecca said, and then took the money bag from him quickly.

"Don't be scared of me." He said.

"Just how do you expect me to not be scared?" Rebecca asked. "I think I've seen you around almost everywhere I go."

"No, no, no, now." He said shaking his finger. "I haven't been following you."

"What do you mean you haven't been following me?" Rebecca taunted. "You stalk me, and who knows, you probably even take pictures of me, too."

"Well, maybe I do follow you around." He said looking to the side. "And maybe I do take pictures of you, too, that's true."

"You see!"

"But if I do that, well, it's because you're actually really pretty."

Cindy gasped in horror and ran behind Rebecca.

"Oh, Rebecca, please let's go now." Cindy pleaded and then whispered to Rebecca. "This guy looks like he's capable of rape!"

"Well, uh, alright, let's go." Rebecca began to walk, and then stopped on her tracks. She had come up with an idea. "Hold on, wait." Rebecca walked back to the homeless man. "Thank you, for what you've done."

"Rebecca, come on." Cindy said and tugged at her arm.

"It's alright, you go on ahead." Rebecca said and handed Cindy the money bag. "Take care of this for me until I'm back."

"What are you going to do?" Cindy asked as she held on to the money bag, as if it were the last thing from Rebecca she'd see.

"I'm going to stay here and chat a little. . . ." Rebecca then turned and stared at the man. ". . . With my friend."

Cindy shook her head and dragged Rebecca a small distance to talk to her. "Are you crazy? That guy isn't your friend. Just look at him closely."

"Well, wanna know what? Mother Superior taught me at the orphanage that's it's not good to judge a poor man by his looks." Rebecca said. "Look, just trust me on this, alright?"

Cindy hesitantly looked at Rebecca, and then back at the bum, who seemed like he was waiting. She then looked back at Rebecca. "Alright, I'll trust you on this. But promise you'll come back in one peace." Cindy then smiled playfully. "I know someone wouldn't be too happy if he found out you were in trouble."

"Oh, shut it." Rebecca laughed. "And don't worry, I promise."

Cindy nodded and then walked away.

Rebecca returned to the homeless man.

"Well, my name's Rebecca." She said and extended her hand to him.

Even though Rebecca couldn't see his face through the sunglasses and beard, she could see he smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," He said shaking her hand. "Rebecca."

* * *

"So you're actually up for it?" John asked surprised.

Alexia nodded. "Besides, little things like that don't scare me one bit."

John smiled. "Well, I'm certainly honored I called up the right woman,"

"Anything for a good old friend, John."

"So, just a small review." John said. "You'll say you'll meet him in the lounge, which is where the cameras will be installed, you lock the door for no interruptions, I doubt they'll actually be any that day, and the job does itself from there, got it?"

"Got it." Alexia drank some of her champagne. "It sound even easier than that job you had me and the guys do to Clara."

John sighed. "I never really loved that woman, you know. But honestly, that was the only way to get her of my back and my family's."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, John." Alexia said curiously. "But whatever happened to your family? I never saw your son or wife around whenever I'd visit you."

"I . . . . . don't know." John said silently. "I just returned from England, and didn't see her, nor my son anywhere."

"Did she leave you or something?" Alexia asked. "If I were in her place, I'd sort of do the same thing from betrayal."

"I don't know, it was confirmed by everyone that she had died giving birth. . . . . but my son . . . . . he's the one who no one knows if he lived or not. I still hear Katherine saying she has hoped of him being alive somewhere, but I'm not sure of that anymore, Alexia. I've given up over time. I think it's safe to say he's dead, too."

Alexia stared at him. "Sorry about your lose."

"Thanks, besides, my mother and Carey got what they wanted, I lost my wife, along with my son."

"Well, let's focus on the scam for now." Alexia then said changing the subject. "Just think of the sweet revenge you'll get."

"Yeah, you're right." John lightened up and drank some champagne. "I can't hardly wait."

"Neither can I." Alexia smirked. "After all, I never liked that man,"

"Glad we have a lot in common."

"Hey, no wonder we're friends."

* * *

"Don't worry, it's on me." Rebecca said as she paid for the ice cream .

"Thank you, you're so sweet." The man said. "Though honestly, I would've really loved to pay this myself."

"Oh, don't sweat it." Rebecca said. "After all, it's good I raise my money from these side jobs I sometimes do. But hey, I can't be a maid forever, now can I?"

He studied her. "So you're name's Rebecca, huh?"

She nodded. "If you want to know my last name, I'm afraid you can't, because I'm an orphan."

"Ohh," He said.

"But it's alright; I never knew my mom or my dad." Rebecca said and pulled out her necklace form under her shirt. "This is all I have from her."

"Well, at least that's something good."

Rebecca sighed. "You know, even though I don't have any parents to cheer me on while I'm playing, it's good that I have Sister Maya and my friends to cheer me on. I don't think I should get into detail with my moves, after all, you most likely saw me playing the other day."

"Yeah, I was so impressed with your moves I just had to snap a few pictures." He said. "True talent you have."

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled. "So, I never got your name, by the way."

He paused, as if the question bothered him.

"Umm, why don't you guess." He said after a while.

"Alright," Rebecca said and lowered his sunglasses, observing his face with a few thoughtful hums.

"So you guessed yet?" He asked.

"Actually, no." Rebecca said as she still stared at him. "But I _will_ tell you one thing, you have eyes of a good man."

He then laughed nervously. "Thanks, and it's Ricardo by the way."

Rebecca looked at her watch, and then back at Ricardo. "Well, Ricardo, I have to go back to my job now, see you some other day."

Ricardo nodded at her as she left.

Richard looked at the ice cream she'd bought him and then at the thought of his name in Spanish. It was all just great.

* * *

**Part to make up for the short chapters lately. Little combination I made. Still, review!**


	24. Acted Surprised

"I never figured I'd see you out here by the pool." Leon said as he sat down next to Billy, who was wearing swimming trunks, revealing a massive tattoo on his right arm.

"You say it like its bad thing or something." Billy sat up. "Sorry, you couldn't find me earlier, had to deal with Rebecca."

"I heard." Leon said. "So what are you doing out here? If you're either here, it's because Lilly and Diane convinced you, or otherwise you'd be swimming in the pool back and forth by now."

"I actually came out here to think of my revenge."

"Look, I feel bad that you're losing here, so I'm going to give you some advice." Leon said. "You know, you did wrong in telling her she had hurt your feelings. Instead, you should tell her that from the beginning, you knew they were both the same girl, that way, she wouldn't feel like the winner, though I doubt that plan will work."

"You know, that might actually work." Billy stood up. "I'm going to go tell her that. After all, a man like me _never_ loses."

"Wait!" Leon said in alarm. "You're actually going like that?"

Billy looked himself up and down. "What's wrong with the way I look, it'd only make her uncomfortable enough to even talk."

Leon sighed and waved his hand. "Alright, whatever. Do what you gotta do."

Billy then ran inside.

* * *

"Just why did you take so long? !"

Rebecca frowned as she stood with her head down in shame.

"So you told me you'd just stay to chat with that man, I come back and you're gone!" Cindy yelled, and then frowned. "You had me so worried."

"Well, I'm sorry, Cindy." Rebecca said. "But here I am, safe and sound as I promised."

"Well, it's because I thought that guy r— . . . ." Cindy stopped. "R—. . . . " she tried again and then sighed. "I think its better I don't say it."

"Well, he may honestly look like he's capable of that, but he's really a sweet guy." Rebecca said.

Cindy gasped. "A sweet guy?"

Rebecca nodded. "If it weren't for the beard, people maybe would stop thinking that of him and . . ." Rebecca paused. "His eyes are just . . . . Amazing."

Cindy then made a face. "Amazing?" She made signs with her hands as if mimicking his sunglasses.

Rebecca nodded again, soon then followed by a few knocks.

"Oh," Cindy said irritatingly. "It's probably Bruno."

"_Or probably Billy ready for round two."_ Rebecca said inwardly.

Cindy opened the door, and then instantly dropped her jaw at the sight in front of her.

Rebecca turned to see, and then felt her heart stop to see that, Billy, _had_ in fact came back for round two, only wearing nothing else but swimming trunks this time. She stared in shock as he walked in; feeling distracted by his muscles, and that massively large tattoo Rebecca didn't know he had.

Billy walked up to Cindy.

"Do you think you could leave me and Rebecca alone?"

Rebecca couldn't believe what he had just said, and then quickly ran to Cindy. "Um, no! Not alone."

Billy smiled at Cindy. "It'll only be five minutes."

Cindy looked at him, then at Rebecca, and finally at his muscles. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me." She said and walked out.

Rebecca stared in shock at Cindy.

Billy smirked at her shocked face.

"_Did she just . . . . . leave me here?"_

* * *

Katherine sat patiently.

"I need your help, John."

John sat down in front of her. "And what is it you need?"

"John," Katherine began. "I'd like you to hire me a good detective on finding my grandson."

John gave an irritated sigh. "Katherine, you know really well it won't succeed this time."

"But it's worth trying!" Katherine protested. "You just gave up like that and didn't even bother to pick up the investigation again."

"Because it's done, Katherine, Elizabeth and Robert are dead, that's how it all added up to after they found no more traces."

Katherine remained seated. "I still want you to hire _me_ a detective, John."

John sighed. There was nothing much he could do. "Alright, I'll get you one when I find the time. But I will let you know right now, don't expect fast results."

"I'm patient." Katherine said. "It's no problem."

Bruno walked in. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"No, Bruno." Katherine said and stood up. "After all, it's something you'd already know about."

"And that would be?"

John stood up. "She wants me to hire her a detective to let her know about Elizabeth and Robert's whereabouts."

Bruno sighed. "Then, if she wishes that, get her a detective, John. Even though I have my doubts o that, as well."

"I will, but I have a lot of manners to focus on, excuse me." John said and walked out.

Bruno then turned to Katherine. "I see you won't give up on my sister."

"I never will." Katherine said sighing. "\Even if she were dead, I still think _he's_ alive."

"You know, Katherine, even though I don't think my sister and nephew are alive, I still highly appreciate what you're doing."

Katherine gave a weak smile. "You're welcome, Bruno."

* * *

"So did you actually think I didn't know?" Billy asked with a smirk.

Rebecca blushed as she stayed standing her spot in which Billy had cornered her in like before. "Well, you didn't even say anything, and when you took me to that apartment, I dressed up on my party clothes and you just seemed so surprised."

"No, dollface, I _acted_ surprise, which is a whole different story." Billy then began to taunt. "Oh, little girl, little girl. You wanted to play, and I let you. I mean, how did you think I was never going to figure it out, if I'm no idiot? The same face, and the same. . . ." Billy's gaze wandered, without thinking letting his fingers feel her legs.

Rebecca could feel his gaze, and then tensed up under his touch.

She couldn't even describe what she was going through.

" . . . . The same body." Billy then said in almost a whisper after a minute, finally pulling his hand away from her leg, causing her to breathe once he did. "You know, you look incredibly good when you dress like that. I just see you and I just wanna. . . . ."

Rebecca loudly cleared her throat and shifter awkwardly towards the top bed from where she stood.

". . . . . . I think I've told you before that you interest me, right?" He noticed how uncomfortable she was and wouldn't face him. Billy grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. "I'm serious about that, you know?"

"Um, well, you should leave and I have to go deliver Katherine something." Rebecca said as she pushed him back towards the door.

"Oh, really?" Billy walked back. "And what do you have to take her that's so important?"

"Um, something." Rebecca answered quickly as he came back to her.

"Look, Rebecca, I know what I did. If I would of tricked you, it would have been for a good reason. Don't you think?"

"Uh, no." Rebecca nervously replied and looked down at the floor.

"You know, I've been feeling things for you." He then paused. "How should I say this? Uh, I'd actually like you to . . . . . well, for you and I to . . . . . go out."

Knocks on the door interrupted them.

Rebecca without giving it a second thought, sneaked quickly from under his grip and opened the door.

Bruno walked in. "Katherine said she's looking for you Rebecca—ah?" He noticed Billy in her room, and then looked back at Rebecca.

"Well, looks like I'll leave you two now." Billy said as he head for the door and turned around. "See you later." Billy said with a wink to Rebecca and then left.

Rebecca took a deep breath once he was gone.

Bruno looked at Billy who'd walked away, and then at Rebecca. "Young lady, I'll tell you now that in this house it is by all means against all terms to have any _inappropriate_ relationships with any of the masters."

"Thank you, Bruno." Rebecca said once she'd calm down. "I'll be looking out for you too." She said and walked out of the room.

Bruno looked puzzled by the doorway once she'd left, and then closed the door and left as well.

* * *

**Nice way to "confront the enemy" LOL. Reviews!**


	25. The Ugly Truth

"This one's for Carey." Mary said as she poured coffee into a cup and moved on to the next. "And finally, this one's for John." She said as she set down the coffee.

"I'll take all these." Cindy said as she lifted the tray of 4 coffees.

"And I'll take this one to John." Rebecca said and lifted the last coffee.

Cindy nodded. "I'll walk you to the library, it's nearby."

"Thank you." Rebecca said once they both walked off.

Mary then turned to look at the two men sitting on the stools to her right. "And what are you two doing there? Are you going to drink some of my coffee this morning, or what?"

"Actually, yes." Gary said. "But I got distracted in your beautiful eyes."

Mary giggled. "Oh, stop it."

"I'd like some coffee too." Chris said. "With some scrambled eggs and bacon to the side, please."

"Really, son?" Gary said as he lightly backhanded Chris' head. "That's all you're going to say instead of complimenting such a wonderful woman?"

"Well, I'm sorry," Chris apologized. "I'm just really hungry and I thought I'd ask her to please serve me my breakfast."

"Don't worry, both of you." Mary said laughing lightly. "I'll get down to cooking immediately."

Chris smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Rebecca walked in the library, quickly noticing just how big the place was. She was amazed on how the curved stairs led up to a balcony up on the library.

She walked further inside and then spotted John working at his desk.

Rebecca silently walked to him and set his coffee down.

"Thanks." John mumbled, not looking up from his attention at a few papers.

"Um, you're welcome." Rebecca then slowly turned around, and stopped in her tracks. "Um, excuse me, I know I'm bothering you, but you wouldn't mind me asking you a question right?"

"No, go ahead." He said and set down the paper he was reading.

"Why are you so . . . . grumpy?"

John looked taken aback. "What?"

"Grumpy." Rebecca repeated. "I mean, you've got a family and friends in this house, and a lot of money. And yet again, you still look so unsatisfied with life. Is there anything that'd actually make you happy?"

John stared at her.

"Well, I guess you're probably right with that stare." Rebecca said nervously. "Why am I even being nosy into things that don't have to do with me. Um, excuse me, and sorry for asking." Rebecca said and quickly walked out of the library.

He stayed there in his seat staring at the way in which Rebecca had gone, and then began to laugh.

"Me . . . . . grumpy?" He asked himself. "Now _that's_ hilarious."

* * *

Rebecca had rushed up to the dorm and had now been helping Cindy separate clothes for laundry.

"Oh, don't be a fool, Rebecca." Cindy said as she looked through the clothes. "If Billy looks so much for you, than it's probably because he _does_ like you. Now aren't I right?"

"Pssh, if that's what you think." Rebecca said and folded the clothes Cindy had readied for her.

"But I'm serious; he's probably crazy over you." Cindy smiled. "And what was that he said about going out? He probably meant he wanted the two of you to date. You understand? He wants you as his girlfriend."

Rebecca blushed a little. "I can't believe it, Cindy. It's like if it were a dream!"

"Funny how you say you don't care about him, then again you're getting really excited about this." Cindy teased and moved on to the next pile. "Now be honest with me, you're not going to tell me you don't feel anything for him, right?"

"Well, Cindy its. . . ." Rebecca dropped the shirt she was folding. "It's just that I really like him. I mean . . . . . he's just so handsome."

"With one amazing body, too." Cindy added. "Just let me get me a boyfriend and maybe we could go on a double date!"

The two of them laughed.

"And just what are _you_ laughing at, hmm?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, Rebecca. . . ." Cindy said lost in thought. "You know that if you and Billy got married you would be my boss!"

Rebecca immediately stopped and stared at Cindy from what she just said.

"I'd be saying, "Yes, Rebecca." or "As you wish, Rebecca."" Cindy then thought over that one. "Let tell you one thing, don't ever be as bossy like Tanya or Carey. You'd ruin my life." Then another thought popped on her head. "And could you let me get in the pool? Come on, boss, please?"

"Oh, stop it, Cindy!" Rebecca said laughing as she threw her a shirt.

Cindy laughed as well and returned the favor.

* * *

"So that's what you want with Rebecca, eh?" Leon asked as he looked through his computer. "And tell what happened?"

"Well, I went with the story you told me to, and she bought it." Billy said in victory.

"And want to know why exactly she believed it?" Leon said as he turned his chair to Billy. "Because you have that sensitivity when you talk to a girl that makes them believe what you say, even though it's all a lie. Actually, I thought Rebecca would be smarter than that." Leon looked to the side. "So what are you planning to do next?"

"Well, I left her full of thought," Billy sat down comfortably on Leon's couch. "But, I'll assure you tomorrow she'll be having the surprise of her life. I'll teach her who dominates who."

Leon gave him a worried look. "What are you going to do now?"

Billy sighed. "I'm going to play rough back, after all what I'll do is actually good for the press when I asked Ron some time ago."

"Are you going to do something hurtful to her?"

"No, or at least, that's what I consider it."

Leon rolled his eyes and returned to the computer. "Tell you what, just be _extremely_ careful."

* * *

Today was a great day after he spent planning this all in the library the day before.

John sat calmly in his office.

He picked up his phone and made a call.

"What is it, boss?"

"Mark, it's done. Send your team in to the locations I said in 5 minutes. Alexia should be on her way up here."

"Got it."

John hung up and opened his laptop, a window showing the lounge, and then Alexia and Ron walk in. He smiled and hit record.

Let the games begin.

* * *

"Billy!" Excella smiled as she kissed him repeatedly. "I'm so glad you came to pick me up. I told John I'd be heading to the office later on today, so we have spare time to ourselves."

"That's great; I have somewhere to take you during that time."

"Really?" Excella asked curiously. "And just where is that place?"

"It's a surprise." Billy said with a grin and then grabbed a few of her bags. "Now let's go, we don't wanna be late, now."

"Why, I _love_ surprises." Excella smiled and followed him.

* * *

"So why is it you ask me that?" Katherine asked as she handed Rebecca her empty cup of coffee.

"Well, no particular reason, really." Rebecca said as she set the cup down on the tray. "I mean, it's just that this house has a lot of maids."

"But what does that have to do with the, uh, maid falling in love with the master?"

"Well, it's because it always happens on TV." Rebecca said nervously. "I was just curious, since it's usually the maid that fall in love with the boss, _or_ the main boss's son."

"Why I don't know." Katherine shrugged.

Rebecca got suspicious. "So are you being honest with me or do you just want me to understand it's extremely unacceptable for a maid to fall for the master?"

"No, it's not that." Katherine said, and thoughtfully looked to the side to think. Once she came up with an answer, she faced Rebecca. "Have I already told you I have a grandson lost somewhere?"

"I've heard. Also that the mother was a maid."

Katherine looked to the side. "Oh, Elizabeth. Poor thing didn't deserve what she went through."

Rebecca sat down next to Katherine.

"She fell in love with John." Katherine continued. "And she was so happy with him, and we were all too because we loved her too, except for John's sister and his mother. Oh! But he was a coward. He abandoned her for another woman his sister and mother recommended, one to whom he actually never loved, but figured would be fun to be around for some time. And I guess she probably decided to take her son and all her hurt form thinking John no longer cared for her."

"What a terrible story." Rebecca frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Katherine. You feel bad already, and here I am reminding you of it all."

"It's alright, dear." Katherine then pointed to her bathroom door. "In my bathroom there should be some aspirin in there. Do you think you could get it for me?"

Rebecca nodded and went for the bathroom.

Meanwhile a few knocks were on the door.

"Come in." Katherine called.

Billy walked in happily. "Grandmother, I want you to be the first to know about my official relationship."

Katherine listened in interest,

"I want you to meet my girlfriend." Billy said. "I mean, I don't know if she already told you about it."

Rebecca slowly emerged from the bathroom, and was about to speak until a woman's voice spoke before she did.

"That's right." Excella said as she walked in. "Nice to see you, Katherine."

"Nice to see you, too." Katherine said a welcoming smile, even though one could tell she didn't understand the situation.

"So what do you think of the wonderful news Billy told you?" Excella said as she hugged Billy's arm.

Katherine looked between them, and then past them at Rebecca, who didn't look so happy about the relationship announcement. "Well, uh." Katherine managed to say and then looked to the side.

"You're not going to congratulate us?" Excella asked.

"Um, yes, dear. I'm very happy, uh, for both of you." Katherine said and then looked at Rebecca.

Billy turned to see Rebecca, and knew what to do. After sending her a smirk, he turned back to Katherine.

"So, you remember how you told me to look for a woman who would fill my heart with joy?"

Katherine nodded.

"Well, Excella _is_ that woman." Billy said satisfied.

Rebecca's heart shattered.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She set the aspirin down on the table near the door and rushed out. Not wanting to look back at the ugly truth.

* * *

**Well, Billy's cruel revenge. He can be such an ass sometimes. . . . Reviews motivate me to write more!**


	26. Too Far

Rebecca quickly rushed inside the dorm.

Cindy looked up from her work on the top bed, a worried expression on her face. "Rebecca, what's wrong?"

Rebecca turned to look at Cindy, her eyes full of tears quickly narrowed down to the red rose on top of the drawer. She quickly went to the rose and tore it up.

"Rebecca, calm down." Cindy walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I'm an idiot, Cindy, that's what happened. For being stupid, that's what happens to me!" Rebecca finally dropped the torn up rose and turned to Cindy, sobbing. "For trusting him so easily."

Cindy gave Rebecca a comforting hug, since she obviously needed it.

After five minutes Cindy pulled away from the hug and looked at Rebecca, feeling her forehead.

"Rebecca, you're not looking so good in shape to continue working." Cindy said concerned. "Since I don't have much on my schedule, I want you to take the rest of today off and lay down for a little."

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you, Cindy. I'd like that."

"Alright, get dressed into something comfortable and lay down. I'll notify Katherine of your sudden sickness."

Rebecca followed her orders.

She didn't want to be seen by _anyone_ today.

* * *

Cindy walked down the hall and was soon stopped by Leon and Chris.

"Hey, have you seen Rebecca anywhere?" Chris asked. "We've been willing to ask her something."

Cindy sighed. "Oh, Leon, Chris, it's terrible. I don't know just what exactly Billy did to make her this upset, she's got a fever."

"What?" Leon looked bewildered. "Where is she right now?"

"In the dorm."

Bruno walked up to the three. "Have you two seen Rebecca anywhere? Katherine demanded to speak to her, but I can't find her anywhere!"

"Bruno, tell my grandma she won't be able to work for her today." Leon ordered. "Cindy will take her place."

"Very well, then." Bruno said and walked off.

Leon turned to look at Cindy. "I'll go ask Rebecca what happened. Chris, let's go."

Cindy nodded at the two men and continued walking.

* * *

Carey looked away in shock.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her, even though she herself saw it coming.

John paused the video and closed the laptop. "There's the proof you wanted that your husband is cheating on you."

Carey didn't look up, nor reply.

"Why are you so upset?" John asked. "You yourself said you wanted to know, and you got to see it yourself."

"I know, John." Carey fixed her dirty blond hair, still not looking at John. ". . . . . . it just surprises me to see it with my own eyes."

"Doesn't to mine. Besides I still haven't gotten word from my team if they got the money, yet. But it's normal for them to not call so easily."

Carey stood up. "I guess I should be heading back to the mansion now. After all I saw what I wanted to see to be sure of Ron, and I did."

"Sorry it had to be this way, Carey." He then calmed down and took out a CD. "Would you like a copy?"

"What for?" Carey asked in confusion. "I've already seen what I had to see."

"And? You could use it for whenever you want to consider divorce." John raised the disk up to her.

Carey stared at the CD for a while, and then took it.

John watched her leave satisfied. He sat down and leaned on his chair. He took out his cell phone and began to dial his team. "Hey, have you had any luck with the money?"

"Yes, we've sent it to your house as a little gift."

John sighed in relief. "Thanks, good work, all of you." He hung up and smiled.

"Sorry, Ron, but life is never fair."

* * *

Tanya smiled eagerly at the phone and jumped up and down from her seat in the small living room that was used for guests. "Thank you so much! I'll meet with you tomorrow!"

Excella walked up from behind and smirked at the sight. "Just who are you going to meet tomorrow if you don't mind me asking."

Tanya hung up and happily hugged Excella. "Lucretzia Bertelucci, she's a famous Italian designer but she's more French than Italian! I might just get a modeling career."

"Aren't you too young for something like that?" Excella asked. "It takes a lot of dedication and effort into jobs like that. I know, because that's what I became before working for your father and uncle as a secretary."

"No, she's someone my age, besides I'm fresh, and I think I can do this with help from someone my age as well."

"What are you two talking about?" Billy said and sat down on the couch next to them.

"You should congratulate your cousin." Excella said. "She's meeting up with Lucretzia Bertelucci, one of the world's famous designers. She's all a business woman already."

"Congratulations." Billy said with a smile. "Glad you got a successful job already."

"Oh, it's not official if I'll become one of her models just yet." Tanya smiled. "But I think I will become one."

"Then good luck." Billy said and stood up. "Well, uh, I'm going to get a snack, you girls want anything?"

They shook their heads no.

Billy nodded and quickly headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Rebecca sniffed.

The silence in the room helped her to calm down a little bit, but it didn't help the feeling of being alone.

She stared at the window that was to her left, how no sunlight snuck in, but cloudy weather.

Rebecca sighed. "At least the weather's on my side."

A soft creak from the door caused her look up to see who had arrived.

Leon and Chris walked inside slowly.

"So, how are you feeling?" Chris asked while he and Leon pulled two chairs nearby the closet and took a seat. "We were just looking for you and Cindy told us you were here."

"I'm just suddenly not feeling well." Rebecca turned to them, but didn't bother to sit up. "That's all."

Leon sighed. "It's alright; you can tell us what actually happened. . . . and I wouldn't be surprised if Billy caused this."

Rebecca sat up slowly, making sure to not hit her head against the top bed. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Leon . . . . . I knew he just wanted to get me back for what I did, but I never thought he'd go _this_ far."

"And just what did he do?"

"He presented his girlfriend to Katherine and I." Rebecca said without making any eye contact. Then the sudden memory of how he had smirked at her after doing so. "Then he said a few more things about her being the perfect woman for him."

"Alright, now that's straight up bullshit." Chris whispered into Leon's ear only loud enough for him to only hear.

Leon nodded in response to him and then looked back at Rebecca. "Look, sorry he did that. He can be an asshole most of the time, but maybe he'll realize what he did wrong and show it to you. He's not always _this_ terrible."

Rebecca let out a small laugh. "If only that'd actually happen, then I guess I'd feel a lot better." She laid back down. "But let's look at reality now, alright?"

Chris shook his head and frowned a little at how hurt she seemed.

"_She's right, Leon."_ His mind told him. _"You and I both know Billy won't do that, but then again, he has treated Rebecca slightly different than Priscilla, so here might be that slightest chance of hope."_ Leon then patted her shoulder. "Don't lose hope, just yet, Rebecca. If I were you, I'd just not pay attention to any of this, and soon he'll notice his little game isn't working on you, and it'll stop."

"Yeah," Chris said. "He'll notice that and then will realize this is stupid. And if it never gets to that, you can always do better, after all, I'm sure you can get more guys."

She lifted her head to them and smiled a little at the consolation. "Thanks, I'll try that."

"If you need someone else to talk to, Chris and I are here for you." Leon said with a smile.

Rebecca smiled too, and then sat up. "So why were you guys looking for me?"

"Oh, Chris was telling me you were playing basketball again, and I got curious to come ask if when could I see you play?"

She looked to the side thoughtfully and hummed a little. "Well, there's no practice today, and the day after tomorrow. But there is practice tomorrow, in case you really wanna see me play, just head to the big court nearby the garden at the orphanage."

"I'll be looking forward to that, then." Leon said.

Cindy walked into the room.

"Rebecca." She spoke as if she ran. "Katherine said she'd understand that your sick and can't work, but she'd at least like to speak to you really quickly."

Rebecca nodded and stood up, revealing her white tank top and pajama pants she was wearing "I'll go talk to her."

Chris and Leon stood up.

"Well, I'll get to work now." Chris said and walked out of the room.

Leon turned to Rebecca after he was done putting the chairs away. "You sure you feeling good enough to talk to her?"

Rebecca nodded and reached for her white jacket. "It'll probably just be quick."

Cindy watched her leave and then turned to Leon. "So what did he do?"

"He made it official right in front of her face about what's going between he and Excella."

Cindy sighed. "Should have seen it coming. . . . But I guess he'll probably see his mistake sometime sooner, or later. Rebecca's a great girl, and actually better than Excella."

"That's true." Leon said. "But for now, let's hope he realizes that sooner."

* * *

Rebecca entered Katherine's room slowly.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes, you ran out crying." Katherine said. "Could you please tell me what happened to you?"

"I didn't run crying!" Rebecca protested, though her face didn't show it.

"Oh, don't lie to me, dear." Katherine said and stood up. "And don't even say you were so happy for Billy, either."

Rebecca quickly tried to come up with something to say. "Well, I wasn't crying, it was just an allergy I had, and as you can clearly see now, it's taking a huge effect."

"So _that's_ why you ran out?" Katherine said while crossing her arms. She wasn't buying it.

"Um, yes. Because I didn't want to contain you with anything since you're already on too many medications, and why add one more, right?"

"Look, Rebecca." Katherine said and walked over to the window. "You ran out crying, and I would just like to know the real reason why you did that."

Rebecca didn't reply and looked to the side, crossing her arms.

Katherine then turned to look at her from her spot near the window, suddenly struck with a thought, and approached her. Katherine reached out to feel Rebecca's chin and examined the dried tears on her face. "Rebecca . . . . . are you . . . . . . in love with my grandson, Billy?"

"Me?" Rebecca responded almost taken aback by her question. "Just how could I, uh, fall for someone as coldhearted like him?"

Katherine nodded slowly to herself, now knowing her answer.

Rebecca darted around the room with uneasiness.

* * *

Richard smiled down at the tombstone beneath him.

"Oh, Melissa, you came back, and even more beautiful than before, too!" He said and patted it lightly. "And this time, I won't let you escape from my grip ever again. I'm going to care for you even better than how I did before, and we'll see everything that we never got to see together." He leaned on the tombstone. "And this time, I'll make sure to give you my all, Melissa."

Richard then suddenly stood up, and walked over to another tombstone.

"Yes, mother," he replied to it. "I'm happy again!"

Then his smile disappeared and anger took its place once he approached his mother's tombstone. "But Ron, he'll pay for what he did to you, dad, and Melissa! I'll make sure of that, too!"

Richard stood up and fixed his beard.

"Well, I must get going now. Until next time." He said and sped off running.

* * *

**So yeah, I know I took REALLY long in updating. But I've been having those days where I haven't been feeling motivated to continue, and someone couldn't stop bothering me about it. . . . But yeah, that's why I've been out for some time. Reviews! plz?**


	27. Easy

Even though Cindy had told her to stay resting before, she now felt a bit better, and was ready to help out with a few tasks left on her behalf.

They both walked into a room Rebecca had never seen.

"Well, all we have to do is gather his clothes and send them to wash."

Rebecca nodded and then spotted that familiar jacket, which soon after made her realize this was Billy's room.

Cindy folded the small pile she had gathered from a chair. "Just gather the rest, send it down to Ashley, and you're done for now." Cindy said and then left.

Rebecca stayed staring at his jacket and clothes that lay on the bed. She walked over to them, lifted his jacket and inhaled his lovely scent.

"_So, you remember how you told me to look for a woman who would fill my heart with joy?"_

Rebecca slowly lifted her head from the jacket.

"_Well, Excella is that woman."_

Her fury began to rise.

"You know what? It's fine, I'll find someone and you will be really sorry once you see I'm not yours!" She screamed and threw his clothes on the floor.

Rebecca then sighed at the small pile on the floor and knelt down to pick it up.

"I'm actually not feeling much about this." Billy's voice in the hall caused Rebecca to panic.

She quickly gathered the pile under the bed, and joined it, making sure nothing escaped the bed that gave off the fact she was there.

Leon and Billy walked in the room.

"Look, Billy, I don't think it was right of you to present your girlfriend to grandma right in front of Rebecca. That's a bit too far, you know."

"You see, Leon." Billy said. "That was the whole actual idea of me doing that. Besides, I don't think that was much of something to hurt her, so it's fine."

Leon rolled his eyes. "If that's what you say. So first you tell her such sweet things, and then you shatter her hopes? I'm not going to say anything of the bet, because this was just beyond, as a matter of fact, don't even try to keep going, you'll just do her worse."

"I'll remind you that this bet isn't over just yet, Leon." Billy said as he walked to his bed and removed his shoes.

"And don't even tell me to extend it because I'm not doing it." Leon sighed. "So in that case, you better start gathering the money, because you sort of lost in all sorts of levels."

Billy laughed and sat on his bed. "I don't need more days, Leon. By tomorrow, I'll assure you that I'll have her here, on this bed."

"Oh, lies." Leon smirked. "But be careful, from what I'm seeing, it's better you don't do it and end up doing something stupid. I mean, you could fall for her, . . . . and Excella doesn't let go easily."

"Now don't say such stupid things." Billy said annoyed. "You see, as much as she looks it, she's just very similar to a doll you play with and then ignore once you're satisfied." Billy explained. "Rebecca's only good for a few minutes and there, I'm done with her for good. I sleep with her, break the truth to her, and then I could care less what happens next. "

Leon didn't join into his sudden happiness, for a sudden reminder had him already distracted. "Um, do you want to come downstairs with me real quick? There's something in the library I needed to show you."

Billy stood up. "Sure, bet it won't be much."

"It won't. Just some business papers." Leon said as they walked out.

Rebecca slowly crawled out from under the bed.

It was perfectly clear that what she just heard had absolutely hurt her much worse than the whole girlfriend part.

She quickly grabbed the clothes to wash and ran out of the room, feeling glad to be out of there.

* * *

John happily waited, though he made perfect way of not showing it.

"Oh, John." Ron said in his most sorrowful voice. "Just what will you do? There's no money to be given to Geoff. Just what will you ever do, my fine brother in law!"

"It's none of your worries, Ron." He answered calmly.

Ron looked slightly surprised at his remark. "Why do you say that? You know really well you'd be screwed without that money."

John didn't reply, but was instead caught by the sound of knocking on the door.

Bruno soon walked in, followed by a man.

"John," Bruno spoke as he presented the guest behind him. "Geoff is here for the appointment."

"Very well, Bruno. Now please leave us to begin."

"Certainly." Bruno nodded and left the room.

John smiled at heir guest. "Geoff, please have a seat."

Ron stood behind John and began to smile.

"Thank you, John." Geoff sat down and set an empty suitcase in front of him. "So are we ready to do business with Rick's company?"

"Yes, actually, we are." John turned to Ron, whose smile turned into confusion. "Ron, will you bring me that bag over there?"

Ron slowly handed him the bag he asked for, still not knowing what to expect next.

John nodded at Ron, and then opened the bag in front of him, revealing tons of money.

Geoff smiled. "Excellent job in maintaining it safe while Rick's gone." He signaled at suitcase before him. "Set it in the suitcase, and the company shall be saved."

"Will do." John quickly set the money inside the suitcase, and sat back down satisfied on his chair.

Ron's face looked shocked at the money that now sat inside the suitcase. The question of how could John get the money so quickly obviously showed on his face.

Geoff sealed the suitcase, a smile of satisfaction settling on his face. "Excellent, now all that's left to do is in my hands now." He stood up from his chair. "See you some other time, John."

John nodded as Geoff exited the library.

Ron speechlessly shook John. "How were you able to do get the money so quickly?"

John laughed. "Oh, Ron. When you have great people to help you out, anything's possible." John stood up from his seat. "While I was on that, I discovered that, for some reason, the money was found in your property. Care to explain?"

"Uh," Ron looked around quickly, as if searching for a reply that would pop out from the library somewhere. "Um, I was framed!"

"Framed?" John tried to hold back a laugh at that. "Look, I'll just let it go this time. But if you try anything funny next, I _will_ make sure you no longer exist, got it?"

Ron nodded and quickly made his way out of the library.

John smiled at that.

"You should never mess with a Chambers."

* * *

"I'm so flattered into meeting you!" Tanya said excitedly.

The elegant blond smiled from her seat on the table at an elegant restaurant. "Piacere di conoscerti (_Nice to meet you_), Tanya. Please, have a seat."

Tanya did as she said. "So what do you have in interest for me?"

Lucretzia hummed. "Well, I really think your looks would be good if you work as one of my models for this season's fashion line of mine."

"Really?" Tanya excitedly asked. "But I'm not as tall to be a model."

"In my mondo (_world_), height doesn't really matter, as long as they carry the perfect look, va tuto bene (_it's all good_)." Lucretzia replied with a smile settling on her red lips.

"Thank you so much, Lucretzia. I won't let you down." Tanya said, returning her the smile. "So what will I be working with first?"

"Well, latest fashion I've got set is lingerie, but you can decline on this one if you'd like. It'll be in two months from now."

"I'll accept!" Tanya said automatically.

"Eccellente (_Excellent_)!" Lucretzia then stood up from her seat. "Well, I must get going now. My agents will contact you for training."

Tanya nodded and waved goodbye.

Things just couldn't get any better!

* * *

By the time Rebecca reached the dorm, her tears were now dry, and she looked back to normal.

Cindy took a quick glance from her seat at on the chair, folding some clothes into place. She didn't catch the dried tears in Rebecca's face.

"What took you so long?" Cindy asked as she took the clothes she had onto a big basket, and took out the next.

"Had to run a quick errand." Rebecca responded and walked over to the top bed, tossing the clothes she held along with the rest.

Some knocks on the door caused them to stop.

Cindy sighed. "Could you please get that? Someone is probably back to send either one of us on another errand."

"Sure." Rebecca turned to open the door, and then looked away, rolling her eyes as she walked back inside.

Billy walked inside the room, looking around and then at Rebecca. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Rebecca stared back.

"You sure? You look like you've been crying?"

Rebecca quickly looked away. "Well, um, it's because I'm not feeling well. And when I don't feel well, I cry a little." Rebecca then looked back at him, returning to her rude look. "So what are you here to ask for?"

"Well, I came here to . . . . . . uh. . . . . ." Billy shook his head and looked at Cindy, who had been looking at them from her place nearby the closet. "Um, Cindy, do you think you could leave us alone for a minute?"

Cindy quickly set the clothes she'd been working on to the floor and rushed out of the room.

Rebecca sighed when Cindy left and then returned her stare at Billy. "Well, I'm still waiting on your order."

"I'm not here to give you an order, Rebecca." Billy replied and walked closer to Rebecca. "Actually. . . . I came to apologize."

Rebecca pretended to gasp. "To apologize?"

"Yeah, I know you got so surprised at the news that . . . . . . . well, when I had to tell my grandma Excella and I were—"

"—Dating?" Rebecca interrupted.

"Well, yeah, that." Billy said.

"And why should that have surprised me?" Rebecca asked. "After all, you _are_ a man, right? You just have to have yourself a girlfriend sometime, no?" Rebecca and then laughed. "Now what would have surprised me was if you suddenly had a boyfriend instead!"

Billy laughed nervously at her little insult. "Um, you're seriously not bothered by that?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, is that all?"

Billy stayed silent for a minute. "Look, if I made Excella my girlfriend, well it's because I know Ron would like it and it would do good for the business. Since she's his secretary and all that. . . . . But I just don't want you to think that. . . . ." Billy tried to figure out how to rephrase what he was about to say, and then shook his head. "Look, there's so much to talk about."

"You and your girlfriend?"

"No, Rebecca, _you_ and _I_." Billy corrected. "Look, I came here to ask you if you wanted to go out with me tonight. So that nothing strange is between us, because you actually do matter to me."

Rebecca then realized this was his plan he was talking about earlier to get her to sleep with him. She walked past him and over to the drawer with the mirror, thinking over her reply.

Billy stared at her make her decision.

After a minute, Rebecca looked up and turned around to face him, a smirk on her face. "Alright, I accept. We'll have dinner tonight."

Billy smiled. _"Easy."_

* * *

**I'm very sorry it's been very long since I last updated. I took some of my free time from projects and work to write this chapter. Reason for my sudden stop is this college/highschool and the amount of work and stress it's giving me. So I'm not making any promises to update soon, but I will do my best to do so. It's better to say I may be putting this story on hold until hopefully Christmas or Thanksgiving Break. I don't really know yet. So please understand my work and stress and thank you for all of you who waited for me to update. I may be doing Journal Entry's on DeviantArt letting you all know about my progress, so you can check me there see. Until next time! **


	28. Little Prank

The rest of the day was free for her due to her sickness, and Rebecca decided to come to the church.

She knelt down and said her quick prayers Father Gomez had taught her.

By the time she was done, she looked up and began her chat she would usually have when she visited.

"Look, I know what I'm going to do is probably not considered acceptable, but he really deserves this!"

. . . . .

"And I'm saying that because not only has he tricked me once, but _twice_! And of course, that's wrong . . . and so is what I have planned out. . .But I just can't stay here, arms crossed, and letting him fool me any further."

. . . . .

"You're saying I should just leave it? Oh, no! Now, I know I'm nice, but I'm for sure no idiot, too."

. . . . .

"After all, it's just one teeny tiny little revenge prank I'm going to pull. You know, a harmless little revenge. . . . . I mean. . . You'll forgive me, right?"

. . . . .

"I promise there's nothing more."

. . . . .

"Oh, hold on, now. There's one more thing. . . . I will make sure he goes through a meat grinding machine so he knows how much pain he caused me. Just that! . . . . and the rest I told you, of course."

. . . . .

Rebecca laughed. "Alright, thank you. You know, you're honestly the only one, besides Sister Maya, Father Gomez, Mother Anne, Jill and Claire, that's been there my whole life to look after me. Thanks for that. I really owe it to you."

She then said her last prayers and ran out of the church, ready for her next plan.

* * *

Ron walked in his room irritated.

He was then slightly shocked to see Ashley waiting for him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Ashley smiled. "You see? I'm not doing my job at cleaning your room. Care to punish me?"

Ron rolled his eyes and tugged at her elbow to get up. "Oh, come on, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Wait," Ashley said as she refused to get up. "I know what can put you in the mood." Ashley quickly pulled him down into her kiss.

Ron had no choice but to follow along.

Carey burst through the doors. "Ron!"

He quickly pulled away from her.

Ashley quickly sat up straight, looking very embarrassed."I'm sorry ma'am."

"No, not one word!" Carey shouted."I'll deal with you later, you whore."

Ashley quickly ran out of the room.

Ron looked from his hands.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Carey exclaimed. "Here you are, sleeping with a maid!" She then breathed to calm down. "It honestly doesn't surprise me, Ron. . . . . But please, by all means, why a _maid_?"

"Look, Carey, I'm a man, and besides, you and I don't have anything in between us anymore, that simple." Ron replied. "After all, this is the habit of almost every man in this place. Your brother fell for a maid some time ago, too, for example."

Carey shook her head in disgust. "That was a long time ago, and now, apparently you're the only one who's hitting on the maids, so far."

"Look, calm down, alright?" Ron said. "It's all good."

Carey sighed. "Look, I just came to tell you that I don't care of what you do behind my back anymore. . . ." Then she glared at him. "_Especially_ at the office with that blonde woman." Carey then walked out.

Ron nodded.

Now there was one more mystery to be added to his day.

How did she find out?

* * *

"Oh, Rebecca, you've been gone all day that you decided to show up till really late at night!" Katherine said worriedly. "Could you please tell me where you've been?"

"Well, that's because I went back to the orphanage to bring you a huge surprise! Wait right here." Rebecca quickly walked to the door, and then revealed a short chubby nun. Rebecca brought her inside excitedly. "She is . . . Sister Maya!"

Katherine smiled in joy at the sight.

"She's one of the people who have been looking out for me from when I was at the orphanage." Rebecca explained, hugging Sister Maya, accidentally knocking off the head part of her nun clothes. "She's really a great woman."

Sister Maya walked forward to Katherine and extended her arm to her, Rebecca quietly walking behind and fixing her head piece. "I'm Sister Maya, nice to meet you, ma'am."

"I'm Katherine, pleasure in meeting you too." Katherine said while she stood up, returning her the smile.

"I invited her to have dinner here and sleep over. There's no trouble with that, right?"

"Oh, of course there's no trouble with that, Rebecca." Katherine then looked at the nun before her. "Sister Maya, you're very welcomed to stay at this house for as long as you want."

"Thank you so much, Katherine." Sister Maya said. "Tomorrow I have to go back to the orphanage really early, since Rebecca and I lasted an extremely long time in convincing Mother Superior in letting me come over. Explanation to why we arrived so late."

"Oh, Rebecca, order Bruno on my behalf to get her a guest room."

"Will do!" Rebecca said happily. "And thank you so much for letting her stay over. Now let me go look for Bruno!" She quickly ran out.

Sister Maya smiled at that. "She really fills someone with joy."

"Sure does." Katherine agreed.

Sister Maya then studied the gorgeous room. "You really have a wonderful room, ma'am. Could I please look around?"

"Oh, of course." Katherine said. "Feel free to do so."

The nun's eyes then settled on a little beautiful necklace on the table. "Oh, what a beautiful necklace this is."

Katherine smiled at that and explained more about it. "It's actually a symbol of our family. This one has the initials of my son, who's out of town with his wife on a world business trip." Katherine then sighed. "You know, I actually gave one exactly like this to a maid that used to work here a long time ago."

Sister Maya looked up, suddenly wide eyed.

Katherine continued. "Instead, though, she asked for only one "C" instead of two, intended for her son she was expecting. She was a young pregnant girl who was abandoned by her husband. Oh, what a poor thing."

". . . . Poor thing?"

"Yes," Katherine then looked down at the necklace. "Her name was Elizabeth. . . . She was full of hurt, and one night she had her baby here, when all of us were out. Instead of the rumor being she and her child died, I like to think she gave birth to her baby and ran away with it. But after that, we never saw her, or the baby, again."

Sister Maya looked to the side, as if putting something together. "And just how long ago was that?"

"Almost two decades, now."

Sister Maya looked down while trying to compute things in her head.

"_Could this actually be. . . . . ?"_

* * *

**_Damn, I've been out for so long. Who knew school, stress, life and personal could get in the way! XD Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in some time (like always, sadly -_-') But no, I haven't forgotten about you guys nor BMF! :D Now hopefully I can update next time somewhere in less than 2 freaking months next time. . ._**


	29. The Fun We'll Have

"Mary!" Rebecca said as she quickly brought Sister Maya into the kitchen. "Meet Sister Maya!"

Mary smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you, Mary." The nun smiled.

"Rebecca told me a lot while about you while she's had the time to hang around here. Please, both of you have a seat while dinner's ready." Mary set over a few chunks of fruit. "Here, eat some of these. They're freshly cut."

"Oh, thank you!" Sister Maya gladly said as she took a piece and ate it gladly. She then looked over at Rebecca. "Say, Rebecca, do you still have that necklace Mother Anne gave you?"

"Certainly! I never take it off for anything but when I shower."

"Could I . . . . maybe see it?"

"Sure." Rebecca took it out from under her shirt, Sister Maya quickly studying it.

The nun then quickly noticed that there was one "C" on it. She remained silent." Um, wow, it's so beautiful I just love to look at it." She then returned it in its place under Rebecca's shirt.

A slight noise caused Rebecca to look up, noticing Billy at the other side of the kitchen near the door way.

"Um, Sister Maya, could you please excuse me? I have to do something, I won't be long."

"Sure." She replied and then smiled at the good looking meal Mary set in front of her.

Rebecca quickly ran out of the kitchen and into a nearby room from the huge living room, where she saw Billy waiting for her there.

"So I'll be seeing you in an hour from now at the corner, alright?"

Rebecca nodded.

"You know, dollface, I'm going to take you into a place where we'll both be . . . . . _comfortable_."

"Well, uh, I've got a better plan." Rebecca said. "Tonight, Cindy's going to the club alone, and Ashley and Mary will be doing something over night . . . So, that means I'll be all _alone_ in the dorm."

"Ah, I see." Billy said with a smirk. "Well, if you're being that direct, dollface, then in that case why don't we just go up to my room?"

"It's because, uh," Rebecca blushed and began to laugh nervously. "Well, um, it's because, uh. . . . it's my first time, you know? And. . . . . and, well I don't even want to think about it. I think it'll be better if I just lay down, and wait for you asleep. Um, that way you come and. . . ." Rebecca began to blush a deep red.

Billy smiled at the cute sight.

"Oh, I can't even talk about this, I just get so nervous. But what if I can't do it? And what if everyone finds out?"

"No, no, calm down. It'll be alright. No one else will find out. So you just go into your bed, fall asleep, then I'll slowly come in," Billy then approached her ear and whispered. "Then you'll see how much fun we'll have."

"_Perfect, perfect. Oh, the fun we'll have!"_ Rebecca smiled inwardly at her mind's voice. "I'll make sure of that, so, come by 11. So that way, everyone's fast asleep."

"See you, then."

Rebecca smiled and ran back into the kitchen.

She just couldn't wait for it all!

*+*+*+*+*11:00 at night*+*+*+*+*

Billy slowly opened the door to the room, and found the place exactly how he was told, alone, with one lump in one of the bottom beds.

"Rebecca!" he whispered.

The lump in the bed didn't make a sound, drawing a smile out of Billy.

"Fast asleep, hmm?" Billy whispered to her, beginning to remove his shirt and pants, until he was only left with his boxers on. He neared her and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, dollface, looks like our _fun_ has just begun."

Billy could feel her making a few grunts from under the covers she had covering her all.

"So you're waking up gorgeous?"

Suddenly from under the covers, a woman uncovered her head, revealing it wasn't Rebecca at all . . . . but a nun!

She turned around to see what grabbed her.

Sister Maya gasped. "YOU PIG!" She yelled as she pushed him off the bed. "GET OUT!"

Billy didn't understand the whole situation and stared at the nun charge at him with a pillow.

The lights suddenly clicked on, revealing Rebecca by the doorway.

"So you try to get in bed with a nun now?" Rebecca exclaimed. "You _pervert_!"

"_WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON_?" Billy said confused as he quickly gathered his clothes. "Rebecca, could you please explain to me what the hell is happening!"

Sister Maya threw another pillow at him.

"Well, what's happening is that _you_ lost the bet to Leon!"

"Get out! Now!" Sister Maya kept yelling as she threw more things she could grab at Billy.

"Why, you heard her." Rebecca quickly walked over to Sister Maya and looked back at Billy. "Get out! And don't even _dare _come back!"

Billy quickly shook his head and left the room.

Rebecca slammed the door once he'd left and remained leaning against it.

She couldn't believe what she had just done, but then the reason why she'd done it came back to hit her even harder.

"Um, hey, Rebecca?" Sister Maya said as she fanned herself some air with her right hand, breathing for air to calm down. "Could you tell me what just happened?"

Rebecca slowly shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Rebecca." Sister Maya suddenly frowned as she walked closer to her. "Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

She didn't reply, but instead hugged Sister Maya, obviously seeking comfort.

Why did he have to be this cruel to her? If only he weren't this way she would of never gone too far.

* * *

Carey watched from her seat near the mirror as Ron exited the bathroom and headed for the bed.

So many things had been circling her mind. Like why were they still even married when it was clear there was nothing between them, but her dead mother's high recommendation for them to marry, which never really meant anything now.

She stood up and stared at him.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Carey?" Ron said irritatingly as he paused before settling down into bed.

". . . . . I was wondering if. . . . . When we first got married . . . . . Did you feel anything for me then?" She thoughtfully asked.

Ron stared at her, almost shocked at that question. ". . . . . . Carey, have you been drinking?"

Carey gave him a funny look. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well, because maybe you should be doing that instead of asking me such stupid questions." Ron then finally settled into his spot on the bed and closed his eyes.

Carey looked to the side.

That sort of answered her question.

* * *

"Well, um, I'm tired now. So its better we head to bed now, alright?"

"Rebecca." Sister Maya said sternly from her seat near the mirror drawer. "You told me you wanted to go to sleep in the guest room because all your friends went out and you didn't want to stay in here alone!"

Rebecca remained silent.

Sister Maya sighed. "You planned all this out, didn't you?"

"M-m-me?" Rebecca said nervously. "How could you even say that?"

"Rebecca, it's alright, we all know you're not a good liar."

"Oh, Sister Maya, I could just die." Rebecca said with a regretful tone in her voice.

"No you're not!" Sister Maya said standing up. "I won't let you. Now tell me what's going on!"

Rebecca sighed and looked away.

Sister Maya gave her a frustrated look and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen." Sister Maya answered. "Because I'm getting hungry and I hope there's still a few midnight snacks for me to eat. And by the time I come back, you better tell me everything."

The nun stopped on her tracks, and then fearfully turned to Rebecca.

"Could you please come with me, Rebecca? This place looks so scary at night and I'm afraid I'll get lost."

"Uh, alright." Rebecca said as she shut the door behind her and led Sister Maya downstairs.

* * *

Leon laughed. "A _nun_, you say?"

"Will you ever shut up?" Billy said as he paced the room.

"Just how could I not stop laughing at that? I mean, you in nothing else but your trousers, with a _nun_ in bed, and Rebecca probably laughing her head off." Leon said continuing to burst into laughter. "Seriously, I just can't stop."

"Well neither can I from rage." Billy then irritatingly walked towards the other side of the room. "I just don't understand how she knew. It's obvious she knew all about the bet."

"How?"

Billy then suddenly turned his head to Leon, coming together with a realization. "Did _you_ tell her, Leon?"

"Honestly, I kind of thought she deserved the truth, but I could never bring myself to smash her hopes, Billy."

"Look, Leon, if you told her just to win this bet, then—"

"Hold on, now." Leon interrupted. "The bet never actually mattered so forget about it. Just accept the fact she got you back for what you were going to do to her. Billy, just accept it. You lost. Game over."

Billy ignored him. "I'm going to make her pay."

Leon shook his head, soon continuing to laugh, for Billy had already lost a long time ago.

* * *

"So they made a bet for him to. . . ." Rebecca went speechless, trying to figure out how to properly word what she was about to say.

"To what?" Sister Maya said as she ate a few pieces of some cake they had found in the fridge.

"Well, to uh. . . to, um. . . .to do _that_."

"_No way_!" Sister Maya said gasping.

"Yes way!"

"Oh my! How scary! And to think he was hovering over me on that bed!" Sister Maya's eyes suddenly widened as she looked at Rebecca. "Oh, please don't tell _anyone_ of this."

"It's alright I won't." Rebecca assured her.

"So, hey, tell me how was it that you ever found out about this _bet_?"

"Well, I was under Billy's bed, and I heard them. . . . _Loud_ and _clear_."

"Hmmmm, really?" Sister Maya set her spoon down on the plate and stared Rebecca down. "And would you care to explain what were you doing under his bed in the first place?"

That _was_ a good question.

"Look, Rebecca. It is _not_ right to listen in on others conversation."

"Well, I'm sorry, Sister Maya. . . . But this was actually worth listening to." Rebecca sighed, ready to confess. "And I actually brought you here because I needed you to help out with the trap."

"So you lied to me?"

"Yes." Rebecca nodded

"And you _used_ me?"

"Yes." Rebecca then frowned. "Could you please forgive me?"

"Well, I don't forvige you because you lied to me. . . . But for using me in getting him back? . . . . . I just love it!" Sister Maya said cheerfully.

Rebecca joined in on her cheer, obviously glad she wasn't mad at her.

"Oh, you know, it's truly a shame I'm a nun now." Sister Maya frowned. "I mean I know it's wrong of me to even say this but. . . . That's one _fine_ man!"

"Sister Maya!" Rebecca gasped, and then got angry. "Though of course he _is_ a "_fine_ man" to beat with a stick and kick around for being so cruel!"

"Rebecca. . . ."Sister Maya said as she placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm Rebecca down. "If you don't feel so happy to be here around that man . . . . then why don't you just leave this place?"

Rebecca sighed. "Well, I haven't been here long enough to be allowed to return to the orphanage, and I have nowhere to go besides that."

"Well, we'll think of something." Sister Maya said as she then returned her attention to her cake. "Now let me finish this so we can head back to sleep."

Rebecca nodded.

Even though Billy was being so cruel to her, there was honestly a feeling telling her that she couldn't just leave this mansion.

"I hope you had a wonderful stay." Katherine said with a noble smile.

"Oh, it was." Sister Maya said with sly smile.

"Hopefully we can have you back here soon."

"Whenever I'm invited, then I'll be standing here waiting first in line."

Katherine laughed. "It's been a real pleasure meeting you."

"Thank you, Katherine. I'll pray for you and all you family. Oh, and what so happens to be your son's name, so I can pray for him too?"

"His full name is Rick Charles Coen."

Sister Maya quickly took out a pen and small notebook she usually carried in her uniform to write it down. "So it's Rick Charles Coen?" She said slowly as she wrote it down.

Katherine nodded. "That's right."

"Well, thank you so much for letting me stay over."

"Anytime."

Sister Maya smiled and then headed out of her room.

Once the door was closed, she quickly looked at what she had written down.

"R. C. C. . . ." She mumbled thoughtfully and then looked up with sudden realization. "There's no doubt about it. The letters almost match up to Rebecca's necklace. . . ." She then gasped.

"Or could it be . . . . .?"

* * *

**Oh shit! Sister Maya made a discovery about Rebecca's necklace :o! Oh noes! And that prank Rebecca pulled had me giggling like MAD while typing it XD. So old news, been out for so long! D': But look at the bright side! :D It's summer (again)! I noticed the new cover thing Fanfiction's doing, and that means I can now make a good cover to this :D! But for now though, I'll use a pretty icon of Rebecca being serious and I think it goes good for now :) I'm still not going to make promises that I'll update daily again, since my school gave me two books for a summer read, an essay, a project, two OER's (answering questions in essay format), a project, review guide on both stories, and an analyses (also I'm spending most of my summer with SteelRain! :D). Oh FUN. So please leave a review and let me know you all care for this story :) I'm ready to have my spasm attacks again whenever I get notified you guys review (imaginary heart goes here XD)**


	30. Choices

"So what is it that's bothering you? You've been acting a little odd."

Sister Maya gulped. "Well, the truth is that there's something that's been _worrying_ me."

Father Gomez sighed. "Oh, please don't tell me that Rebecca has now decided to leave basketball."

"No, no, no, Father . . . it's nothing like that at all, actually."

"No?" Mother Anne questioned. "Could it be something . . . . . _wrong _that has happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's _wrong_. . . . . ." Sister Maya frowned. "But I do know Rebecca will be hurt." She then looked at them both. "I think she's falling in love."

"Rebecca! ?" Father Gomez questioned in shock. "In _love_?"

Mother Anne stared with confusion at Sister Maya. "_Love_ you say?"

"But she's still so young!" Father Gomez blurted out.

Sister Maya nodded. "Yes, and that's not even the worst part." She then lowered her voice. "Do you remember that necklace that was left from her mother?"

"Why, I do remember it perfectly. It was around her neck once I had un-wrapped her from all those blankets the night of her arrival." Mother Anne said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, brace yourselves . . . but I think I know who Rebecca's mother is!"

"Oh my!" Father Gomez stared at her in shock. "Who do you think it may be?"

"Yes, Sister Maya." Mother Anne said agreeing with Father Gomez's question. "Do you know really know who it is?"

* * *

Ron looked up from his seat on his desk at the woman that had entered his office, and then looked down at his work again. "Well, you're here late."

"I was at your house." Excella replied. "Billy and I came together to work." Excella then set the folder she held in front of Ron. "Here, these are the documents that are important they carry your signature. So sign them."

Ron quickly signed the first paper from the folder and then looked up at Excella, who was almost at the door. "Do you remember when you told me you wanted a brand new pearl white car?"

Excella turned to look at him, smiling at the sight of the keys in his hands. She turned back and stopped in front of him.

"It's truly one beautiful car." Ron said staring at the keys. "And it's all _yours_."

"As much as I appreciate it, and probably a gift for going official with Billy. . . ." Excella slightly bent down to face him properly. "I don't want the car. So take it back."

Ron dropped the keys.

"Besides. . . . . I'll have _much_ more than that once I maybe . . . I don't know . . . marry him."

Ron burst into sudden laughter and rose from his seat. "Oh, no, Excella, no. . . . . Don't believe such silly things!" Ron then got a tight grip of her in his arms and gave her a hard stare.

"Hey! Let go of me, you pig!" Excella said struggling.

"I'm the one who's running orders about that, and if I don't get a share of what you plan to have, I can make sure none of your future plans happen and you know what I mean by that."

Excella glared at him. ". . . . . Let go of me."

Ron refused and instead gripped tighter. "You know, I have the perfect weapon to take it all down. . . . . And I'm not afraid to do so in using it all on the main target."

"Hey, Ron, have you—" Billy stopped his sentence when he settled eyes on what was happening in front of him, confusion filling him. "What's going on?"

Ron turned to look at Billy, and then at Excella. "Well, either you take a choice or I take it for you."

* * *

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Katherine said. "Just what do you wish to speak with me?"

Father Gomez closed the door behind him and neared Katherine. "About a pregnant young lady who worked here a long time ago, and the same one in which you gave her a family pendant with the initials of "R.C," He paused. ". . . Do you happen to know that woman?"

Katherine looked so hopeful in her eyes. ". . . Do _you_ know that woman?"

Father Gomez gave an unsure shrug.

"Do you know my grandson?"

"Your grand_son_?" He asked in confusion.

"Do you?" Katherine pressed on.

"Well, I think I might."

"Please repeat that." Katherine said with tears. "Please repeat that. Tell me that you know my grandson."

"Well, I said I think I might know what happened to that creature."

"Oh, this can't be." Katherine said happily. "Please don't let this be a false alarm like always. I don't think I can stand something like that one more time." Katherine began to sob and placed a hand on her aching chest, causing her to slowly fall to the ground from all the pain her heart was receiving. "Please tell me where my grandson is!"

Father Gomez noticed the panic attack she was receiving and quickly called out the door for help.

"My grandson." Katherine kept on. "Please tell me where my grandson is."

Rebecca rushed inside on her way back from the kitchen, and quickly rushed to Katherine. "What happened to her?"

"Rebecca," Katherine looked up from trying to hold back the pain. "Call the doctor."

Rebecca quickly headed for the phone and dialed the number that sat written on the page beside the phone.

"What's with all the shouting?" Carey walked inside looking the slightest of annoyed. "Can't there be peace in this house for once?"

Katherine gasped and looked at Father Gomez. "Please tell me where my grandson is?"

Carey looked to the side, surprised from what she heard.

"_Does this mean that _thing_ never got aborted?"_

* * *

"Choice, hmm?" Billy questioned as he stared at Ron and Excella. "Just what is there that I should know?"

"Oh! Um, I was just telling your uncle that I'm willing to face the consequences of our relationship to the public." Excella quickly said. "Ron's also a little bothered by this and the thoughts of how it might affect the company."

"Thanks for worrying, Ron." Billy said as he walked up to Ron. "But I don't think this relationship will really harm us. So stop interfering in my life, alright? I'm pretty sure I can handle myself pretty well by now."

Ron's expression gave Billy the hint he didn't take what Billy had to say so nicely.

Excella wrapped her arms on Billy's shoulders. "Honey, please don't get like that. It's natural for your uncle to worry, since John or your fathers aren't here at the moment. But, I think we already got to a decision of choice." Excella stared up at Ron. "That's what we wanted to tell you, isn't that right, Ron?"

Ron simply nodded, hiding away his anger.

"And may I know what _choice_ we're talking about, here?" Billy asked.

Excella turned Billy to face her. "That during working hours I'll avoid making any kind of inappropriate contact with you, so that way we can focus on work and get it done fast."

"So if it's involving me, doesn't that mean I get a say in this too?"

"Oh, Billy." Excella sighed and hugged Billy. "Just think of this best for the both of us."

"Alright." Billy simply said as he pulled away from her. "I must get going now."

Ron watched him as he left and then smiled at Excella and clapped. "Well, bravo, Excella."

Excella rolled her eyes.

"Just keep trying to figure out a way in how you either give me a share, or send your plans to rot along with your feelings." Ron leaned in closer. "Your choice, my dear."

* * *

"I already said I don't have anything! It was just an attack, that's all." Katherine calmly replied and then looked up to see Rebecca wiping a few tears away. "Rebecca, please stop crying. I'm fine now. I'm not dying."

"That depends. Did you take your pill, yet?" The doctor asked as he checked Katherine's pulse.

"It was the first thing I did." Katherine looked at Rebecca. "Now please stop, dear. You should be fetching Father Gomez at the moment. We still need to finish that important chat we were having."

"I'm afraid that chat is over." The doctor said removing his things from the bed.

"But—"

"But nothing." The doctor argued. "You must stay in bed and relax. You may read a magazine or book, take a nap, you know, something relaxing. As long as you're in bed it's ok until we make sure you're fully alright."

Katherine sighed and crossed her arms.

"I left Bruno a medicine prescription of what you should take. I want you take _one_ pill after dinner, alright?"

Katherine nodded.

"I'll come visit by tomorrow to make sure you're doing alright, understood?"

"Alright." Katherine said and sighed as the doctor left.

"And remember," The doctor said pausing at the door. "_Rest_! Not _stress_."

"It'll be okay, doctor." Rebecca jumped up from her seat, looking better now. "I'll make sure she rests for a good amount of time."

"Good." The doctor smiled at her and left.

"Oh, don't take any crap from that doctor, Rebecca." Katherine huffed and sighed. "I bet you he knows nothing. Now go look for Father Gomez."

"Can't do." Rebecca replied.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I can't do that."

"But I told you to—"

"I said I'm not going to do it!" Rebecca replied and crossed her arms. "The doctor said you must rest to get better and I'm afraid your chat with him will have to wait for some other time."

Katherine uncrossed her arms from her chest and turned her gaze to Rebecca. She leaned forward with a determined look in her face. "Then let's negotiate."

Rebecca stared at Katherine, dumbfounded by the sudden reply. "What?"

"Negotiate." Katherine simply repeated. "You bring me Father Gomez, and I'll accept to finally come out of my room for once but only with _you_."

"To see me play, you mean?"

Katherine raised her right hand. "I give you my word."

"Alright, fine." Rebecca said standing up. "But you better be telling me the truth."

"I am." Katherine simply said and smiled.

Rebecca returned her the smile and quickly dashed her way out of the room excitedly.

* * *

"I forbid you to talk about that bastard!" Carey spat and walked up to Father Gomez. "Just what is it you want, Father Gomez? Do you want to destroy this family?"

Father Gomez stood from his place on the couch of the library. "What do you mean by "destroy", ma'am?"

"That's what you'll earn if you dare talk about that boy to my mother-in-law." Carey said in a loud and clear voice. "She has been looking for that boy for years now! But if there does come a day in where she does come across the existence of that _thing_, it'll ruin this family if she finds him."

"But ma'am—"

"That creature is son of my brother, not mine, but worst of all a dirt poor _maid_. And I won't accept a child that's _nothing_ but from a dirt poor parent. So you decide, Father Gomez."

Father Gomez looked away, troubled by Carey's choices given to him.

"Take apart a satisfied family all because of a careless mistake you did, or leave it just the way it is."

A few knocks at the door were heard. Rebecca peered in through the room and slowly entered.

"Please excuse me, Carey, but Katherine asked to speak to Father Gomez." Rebecca said while looking between the two who had now taking deep breaths after their conversation.

Father Gomez looked between the two.

"Choose, Father." Carey said. "After all, it's your decision. Please be wise."

Father Gomez nodded and then walked out the room with Rebecca.

Rebecca closed the door behind her and led Father Gomez up to speak with Katherine.

She didn't bother asking what all that fuss was about, because she knew all she'd get was an answer telling her it was nothing major along with him scolding her on how it is wrong to get involved into others' information. . . but something _did_ get across to her.

Something was being hidden here, and whatever it was, it seemed _very_ important

* * *

**Well, I'm not gonna lie, but it's been SO LONG. I know :( My sophomore year in a half college with half high school is a living hell. I don't even have time to go pee because of how much work I have to do! But now that I'm updating you guys on some stuff, let me fill you in with my latest inspirations!**

**So I finished reading the "Fifty Shades of Grey" Trilogy, you know, those erotic novels that are popular out there these days, and I fell in love with the idea, so I was thinking to maybe one day write a fanfic inspired off of something like that, of course have things be different and more appropriate, but mostly the inspiration off those three books. This fanfic right here is inspired off of three soap operas I've seen when I was younger, and decided to add my own ideas and events into the final thing, causing the creation of "Bring Me Flowers". So I'd like to know if you'd be interested in any type of fic like that for whenever this fanfic is done, because it's totally what I wanna get into writing that fanfic!**

**In the end, please leave me a review since it's been so long ^_^! **


	31. Fucked Up Beginnings

Scotty walked through the halls with boredom.

He knew Billy was at work and Leon was somewhere he wasn't notified of, like always. So he had nothing better but to roam the halls.

Once he had gotten near the library he could hear yelling, which caught his interest.

Scotty paused and leaned his ear close to the door.

"Do you want to ruin this family?" Carey's voice said from behind the door.

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Oh not this again, besides, _her_ family is not exactly standing in the best of shape."

"That's what you'll earn if you dare talk about that boy to my mother-in-law. She has been looking for that boy for years and so it'll ruin this family if she finds him."

"Wait, what?" Scotty looked to the side in bewilderment. "Just who could _he_ be?"

"That creature is son of my brother, and most terrible, _a maid_. And I won't accept a child that comes from a _maid_. So you decide, Father Gomez."

Scotty quickly spotted Rebecca from far away, and quickly straightened up, walking off in her direction.

"Hello, Scotty." Rebecca smiled at him once he reached her. "How have you been doing these days? I don't see you around much."

"Pretty fine," Scotty answered quickly. "What about you?"

"Well, besides your brother trying to hurt me deep, I've been pretty fine as well." Rebecca sighed. "I have to get going now, though. I'll see you around."

Scotty nodded and walked past her, quickly making his way to the kitchen.

The same questions till remained as he walked.

From what he heard, she was telling this to Father Gomez, but what could he have to do with this? And most importantly, who were they talking about that Katherine couldn't know about?

So many things were troubling him.

Mary looked up from her cooking to notice Scotty.

"Scotty! What brings you here?"

Scotty looked up, and shook his head. "Just walking around the house since there's nothing to do, nothing else," He looked at the stool in front of him. "May I?"

"Sure, go ahead." Mary smiled. "This is your house after all!"

Scotty took a seat on the stool and watched Mary cook the food while he thought to himself. After silent five passing minutes he looked up at her. "Mary, do you happen to know of anything going on in the library?"

Mary looked up and paused from her chores. "Why, no, dear. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I overheard Carey yelling to Father Gomez. It had to do with something about some "_he_" who was important to not step foot in this family. Does that ring anything to you?"

Mary looked to the side thoughtfully, obvious she knew nothing when she shook her head slowly. "It's probably nonsense if you ask me. After all, do keep in mind Carey's been an alcoholic, so it may just be one of those days in which she tends to overreact."

Scotty nodded. "You're right . . . probably just some nonsense."

* * *

"Please go on, Father Gomez." Rebecca said as she lightly pushed him deeper into the room. "Have a seat _right_ here."

"Alright, alright. . . ." Father Gomez said as he stood near Katherine. "I'll be fine right here."

"Rebecca, could you please leave us to talk alone?" Katherine said from her seat on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am," Rebecca nodded, and stepped out of the room.

Katherine looked up. "Father Gomez, I'm much calmer now. . . . So could you please tell me now?"

"Um, excuse me," Father Gomez said as he hesitated. "But tell you what?"

"What do you mean by that? What you were about to tell me." Katherine said speechlessly. "Where is my grandson?"

Father Gomez looked away from her for a moment.

"_Take apart a family all because of a careless mistake you did, or leave it just the way it is. Choose, Father. After all, it's your decision. Please be wise."_

After a few seconds of thinking Father Gomez finally looked at her.

"Well, you see." He began. "It so happens to be that, uh, Sister Maya commented to me what you had told her about that other maid you had long ago that was pregnant and I for some reason compared it to a woman I knew several years ago. She had, uh, one of those little pendants sort similar to the ones of this family. And if I can locate her I could bring her here and—"

"No, forget it," Katherine said with disappointment. "I don't think it's about the same woman." Katherine then looked up at Father Gomez. "I did have a woman given a pendant exactly to the one of this family for her child, but I'm afraid she passed away while giving birth."

"Oh, forgive me then." Father Gomez apologized. "I guess I made a mistake."

Katherine sighed. "It's alright."

She was used to this news anyway.

* * *

Rebecca's break had soon arrived and she thought it'd be perfect to spend it out side in the garden.

Even though Billy _clearly_ deserved that prank, Rebecca felt a little guilty for some reason.

"_I think I went a little too overboard. I mean sure, he's an asshole for thinking he could do me harm. . . . But that's still too cruel of me." _

She sighed from her troubles and looked down at the flowers before her.

How nice they looked there. . . blooming with very bright colors. . .

"_I wonder how the life of a flower is. . . . Must be really simple and trouble less. . . . To bloom by day, enjoy the nice sunlight and water, then close up into petals and sleep by night. . . . Not to worry about anything but only to simply do that. . . ."_

The thought caused Rebecca to look up at the sky with a sigh. . . . Why did life have to be like this for her?

All she wanted was to get a job that paid well for her in order to go to college and get her dream career. . . .

_"Well, there _is_ this one little saying going around that says things happen for a reason. . . I wonder . . . what's _my_ reason?"_

Before she could make any other move she felt a hand take a rough grip on her arm and immediately turn her around.

"There you are," Billy glared down at her. "If you think you can get away with what you did to me, then you sure thought wrong."

Rebecca sighed and then took her turn to glare at him. "You just don't get it, do you?"

That answer caused Billy to stop glaring and suddenly look her with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, "What am I talking about?" You know what I mean!" Rebecca pulled her arm away from his grip and continued. "Look, I know what I did was very wrong, but don't you ever realize that maybe, I do it because you hurt me a lot? All you do is come by every chance you get to make a fool out of me, and every single time, I fall for it, because my feelings for you are far too strong."

Billy opened his mouth as if to say something, but was quickly silenced by Rebecca.

"And no, please don't say anything. I don't expect you to." Rebecca then turned towards the flowers so she wouldn't face him anymore. "I know I haven't exactly been an angel with you since I played dirty, and for that I don't ask for your forgiveness, but I do want to ask for something else instead." She turned back to him and looked him in his eyes as tears began to fill in hers. "Will you please stop hurting me?"

A feeling of realization suddenly struck him, and the realization was that she was entirely right about everything.

"Look, you're right. I'm sorry I started treating you bad since day one. If I have to be honest about all of this, I'm just not used to having feelings for someone like this." He sighed and wiped a new tear that had begun to fall from her eyes. "I honestly promise you that I'll stop treating you this way."

"Really?" Rebecca's face showed one that gave a look of relief, but disbelief all together. "You really mean that?"

Billy raised his right hand to her. "Yeah, you have my word. But, please, no more of these revenge plans you do against me. You make me feel like a complete idiot in the end every single damn time."

Rebecca's expression turned into a grin and then raised her right hand too along with a giggle. "You have my word on that too."

The promise made him feel new on the inside, like if all their dumb little troubles were finally over. He glanced at her, and then took her hands to his, being gentle this time.

Rebecca's grin turned into a soft smile as she let him take her hands into his, and before she knew, he leaned in to give her a kiss, but this kiss felt very different from the others. This kiss was a lot more gentle, soft, slow, and loving.

"_Maybe this means things will get better! Things do look up after all."_

Billy pulled away from her, breathless, but smiling while maintaining a close distance to her. "You ready to officially start something good this time?"

Rebecca smiled. "Of cou—"

"Am I interrupting something?" a slowly nearing woman's voice interrupted.

Rebecca and Billy quickly separated and looked at whom had arrived. Excella appeared before them.

"Um, hey, Excella." Billy said in a caught off guard manner. "_Well, now that's she's here I might as well break her the bad news._ Actually, now that you're here, I want you to—"

"Oh, don't worry. I completely understand." Excella smiled at him. "You want me to take care of this problem."

"What? No, that's—"

"Don't worry, I've got this." Excella wrapped her arm around Billy's and threw Rebecca a vicious and poisonous glare. "Listen here, doll. I know you started working here just some time ago, but I see what your game is here. You think that just because you are young servant girl here, you can just feel like Cinderella and try to steal my man. Well, I'm warning you now, darling. Back OFF of Billy, or else." Excella gave her one last evil smile and then stormed off with Billy, who looked back at her while he was being dragged away.

Rebecca stood there in the garden, feeling abandoned and broken. She couldn't believe what was going on. Just when things got better, someone had to come in and beat them back to the ground.

"_Great. Right when Billy and I were going to be together, this happens. Not only that but I'm also now an apparent whore maid that's trying to be with the master of the house? I can't believe this."_

Rebecca ran away from the garden, feeling even worse than before's problems.

* * *

"Excella, what the hell was that?"

"What did it look like?" Excella innocently smiled. "It was me defending my man from a whore maid like her."

"No, that wasn't necessary." Billy pulled away from her grip. "Don't call her that. And you and I need to have a talk."

"A talk?"

"Yes, a talk." Billy sighed. "Look, this whole thing has been great and all, but I think it's about time we—"

"Get married?" Excella excitedly interrupted.

"Yes—No, wait, what?" Billy replied in shock.

"I knew it!" Excella said with a smile and quickly gave him a kiss. "I knew you were thinking the same thing I was! And it's great! I'll start making wedding plans right this minute. Oh joy!" Excella exclaimed and quickly disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Billy still stood there, still trying to process what he had just heard, and then hit his head again the wall.

"Well, fuck."

These sure were new fucked up beginnings.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! I can't believe I've been gone for a while. Let me tell you, but highschool and college together just don't mix at all. I've been pretty stressed with a lot of education related stuff and it just hasn't been getting any better. So it may be another long period before I come back from my HIATUS. If I do find the time to continue writing, though, I'll post as soon as I can!**


End file.
